My Basketball Hero
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Troy never had time for anything, girls, parties, friends, or school sometimes. He was always playing basketball 24/7. Meetings,touneys, practice or something with basketball. This was until a certin brown eyed girl came into his life. :
1. Mini Golf

Chapter 1- My life

"Troy let's go" I was laying on my bed trying to have five minutes to myself. Five minutes, is that too much to ask? I groaned out loud.

"Where to now?" I yelled to my dad, trying to figure out what shoes I needed.

"Running, 4 miles" I sat up and threw my running shoes on, great more running.

"Ok, I will be down in a minute" It was a yelling match back and forth.

This was my life. Basketball 24/7. Camps, training, running, work-outs, meetings, tournaments, and eating, I always had a short supply of sleep. I threw on a wildcat t-shirt. My school. The Wildcats. I played basketball there also.

I had one best friend and he was in this with me. Chad Danforth, we were in this together. All for one, one for all. We both only had lives in basketball. No parties, no girlfriends, no free time, no video games. Nothing, if wasn't for my mom I don't know about school. My dad lives in basketball. I never have to have a job or pay for gas. That's about the only bonus to this; my dad never asks me if this is what I want because I really want to be a writer.

"Troy let's go" I closed my eyes, don't lose it Troy.

I sighed and jogged down the stairs.

"I am ready"

"Chad should be here any second" Good old Chad always late but I knew what he was doing.

I sighed once again and sat on the couch, this was getting old. I have been doing this since I was ten and I am sixteen. My front door burst open, "I am here" Chad said breathlessly. I laughed at him.

"Hey Chad"

He nodded his hello, still trying to catch his breath.

"You boys ready"

We nodded I grabbed my backpack that had my water, wallet, cell phone, and Chad's extra car key. I laughed on the inside, my dad never knew about this.

"Alright I expect to see you back in an hour or I am coming to look for you" A damn hour? For four miles! I knew not to argue.

"Okay dad" We both then walked out the door and started running. When we turned the street we started walking and Chad's car was just ahead of us. This was the best idea.

"I love when he let's us run" Chad mumbled

"I know" We laughed and got inside Chad Mazda six. Black, the inside was covered in fast-food trash.

"Chad if my dad never saw your car I think he would have a heart attack" I laughed picking up the latest addition, Taco Bell.

He shrugged "And your point is?"

"Aww exactly" We laughed at each other.

"So what are we going to do?" Chad asked

"Let's go to the park and play some pick up, no pressure just shooting around, we still have to sweat"

Chad rolled his eyes, "You know we should do something else that makes us sweat" Video games no wait we don't have those. Too much lying around doing nothing. I rolled my eyes at the very thought.

"Like"

"I dunno"

"How about a game of mini golf and then we can play a quick game of pig" Chad seemed to have to think about this, probably trying to figure out if he will win…probably not.

"You are on, we only have forty-five minutes but I can call my dad and tell him we stopped for drinks and be another thirty minutes." Are usual excuse.

"Do it" The usual words

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. My awesome brand new Iphone, I love my Iphone. After dialing and two rings my dad picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad"

"Hey already calling?"

"Yeah we are stopping to get more water and granola bars. So give us an extra 30 minutes"

"Okay 30 minutes see you soon"

"Alright bye"

I hung up and smiled at Chad, "let's do it" We then pulled into the parking lot of Dinosaurs mini golf. The big volcano was blowing out blue stuff at the top.

"I haven't been here since my 12th birthday" Chad mumbled

"God, I remember that you fell in the pond trying to fish out your golf ball." I said to Chad, starting to laugh remembering that.

He laughed "That was some nasty water" I laughed even harder, my cheeks were turning red.

"Nice to know" I was gasping for breath as we walked to the counter.

"Uhh Two people please" I asked going up to the counter. The dude then handed us a red and yellow golf ball and two putters.

"Thanks"

"Welcome" The guy mumbled back like he has said it fifty different times.

I nodded and walked away, we started the game and it was not basketball, for once.

****Troyella****

After 30 minutes of playing golf, we were drenched in sweat. We are boys give us a break. Thank God no basketball. We were on hole eighteen. I looked over at the across from us. There was a guy and two girls. One had long black curls. They other had spunk looking hair. The other looked like the spunk girls dad. They kinda looked familiar.

"Oh Troy your turn" I set down my ball and looked one more time.

The curls turned and looked at me as I looked away. I putted for a hole in one, the third on in a row.

"Damn, Troy what has gotten into you, I mean the third one and I have had none, I though I could beat you" Told ya.

"Oh you know beginners luck"

"Dude you aren't a beginner"

"I haven't played since I was twelve"

"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled. I laughed

"Scott don't" I heard someone yell, I turned around to see curls walking backwards towards us. The spunky hair was looking concerned; the dad was puttying not paying attention. Good dad. There was a rock coming towards her. All of a sudden she trips over the rock and starts to fall. I drop my putter and ran towards her. She started screaming, the Scott guy looked shocked like that wasn't supposed to happen.

She then fell into my arms. Her eyes were closed, and she was in shorts and a t-shirt. Her eyes a then flickered open. She then blushed, damn was she sure cute. Beautiful was more like it.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to" She started rambling about how Scott scared her and blah, blah, blah

"Hey, its okay" I stood her up right and she stood around and looked at me.

"Gabriella"

"Troy" We shook hands. An electric shock, it felt different.

She smiled and battered her eyelashes. Her eyes were a deep brown, coffee like. She didn't wear much make-up just some eye make-up. She was small, like 5'4. Her figure was petite. The shorts looked good on her.

"Wow, um can I have your number?" She looked shocked, I was guessing no. That was probably the lamest pick up line ever.

"Uh, sure why not" I was surprised; we then traded phones and numbers. I nodded to her,

"Thanks"

"Why you are welcome" We smiled and held on to our staring.

"Gabi come on I told your mom I have you home by noon" My eyes went wide. Noon, are you serious its noon? My mind went in over drive.

"Uh I have to go" I mumbled and started walking backwards.

She nodded "Me too"

"Kinda figured" she laughed

"Yeah"

We glanced and then I walked away with a smile. When I walked over to Chad he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"What the hell was that, you know you can't have a girlfriend" I rolled my eyes

"Chad we have to go, we have 10 minutes, we have to dump your car and run"

He looked at one of his many watches and his eyes widen "Shit" I smirked

We then both bolted to the car. We got in and turned the air off and windows rolled up. We parked the car three blocks from my house. We both got out sweating and started running like maniacs. I then saw my house. My dad was standing out front of course.

"Troy you have a basketball meeting with Coach Hawk in 30 minutes let's go!" he yelled, I ran into the house and into the shower.

"Bye Troy!" Chad yelled

"Bye Dude" I yelled as I started my super cold shower. It felt good on my hot skin.


	2. Sleeping

Chapter 2- Sleeping

I stumbled down the stairs half asleep the next morning, I went down the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. Coco Puffs my favorite! I grabbed the carton out of the fridge. I opened it up and started pouring.

"Troy"

"Hmm" My eyes half closed still in bed in my mind.

"Why are you putting orange juice in your cereal?" My mom asked her eyes full of concern.

I looked down to see myself pouring orange juice. Great nice job Troy.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath, stopped pouring the orange juice, I jerked back my arms and I hit the bowl and knocked it on the floor. The orange coco puffs covered my shoes. Gross I thought.

"Damn it" I screamed

"Troy language" My mom said back, no more concern in those eyes.

I closed my eyes and then picked up my backpack and left the house. I dug my car keys out of my backpack. I couldn't find them so I had to run back in the house and grab them off the counter. Damn this has been the worst morning. I opened my car door, slammed it shut and drove off into town towards school.

Lucille's POV

After Troy left with the mess, I had to clean up thank you very much. I sighed, frustrated. I grabbed a wash cloth and started cleaning it all up. He can't do this anymore.

"Honey what are you doing?" My husband Jack asked walking into to the kitchen with his basketball attire on.

"Oh just your son" I said pissed off.

"What did he do now?" Like he does something everyday. He is never home to!

"I came in this morning and he was pouring Orange Juice in his coco puffs." Jack made a face of disgust. "I then told him he said shit and jerked his arm back. He then hit the bowl and knocked it on the floor, and should I add he was half-asleep." I said getting even more mad.

"He should go to bed at night" Jack said not thinking about it

"No, Jack he can't go to bed, by the time you get him home at night from a basketball whatever it is 10'O clock, he then has to shower, and do his homework. You know he wants to go to bed but he can't it is as simple as that" I screamed at him throwing the wash rag at him.

"Lucy I rather put him in homeschooling"

"Bastard"

His eyes went in shock "What"

"You always want Troy to do something else! He is always doing basketball; he has no life outside of it. Why can't he have a break?" I screamed, I was raging mad.

"He doesn't want a break" Jack yelled

"Do you ever ask, I am sure he would like to sleep for more than five hours?" I then walked away and slammed the bedroom door shut. I slid to the floor crying.

Troy's POV

I walked into my 4th period class, Honors English. Surprised the hell out of me that I am in an honors class. I sat on the chair and layed my head down on the table. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Troy?" I popped my head up and turned around. Gabriella.

"Gabriella"

"I didn't know you were in this class"

"Sure am, since the start of the semester." I then winked at her, she was looking prettier than ever. She was in a pair of jeans and an American Eagle hoodie.

"Oh"

"I usually sit in the back of the class"

She nodded "Can I sit here?" She asked

"Sure"

"So the basketball god, huh" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I laughed and nodded "Yeah my dad loves basketball, I have played it everyday since I was ten." Her eyes went wide with shock, she couldn't believe it.

"Ten" She asked in disbelief

I nodded "Does he every give you any breaks"

"No, But Chad and I sneak out. Like when we were playing mini golf yesterday, we were supposed to be running 4 miles"

"Damn, I am sorry"

"Nah, it's okay"

She smiled "You look exhausted"

"I am down right exhausted"

She laughed, I liked her laugh, and it was really cute. I smiled back at her.

"Would you like to come and sleep at my house this afternoon, just a nap?" She asked, I had basketball practice with my competitive team, The Shock but I always practice.

Before I could stop the words "Alright, meet me on the roof top" My secret hiding spot.

"The rooftop"

I nodded "Yeah, in the end of the hallway there is a corner where the bathrooms are and another hall way, down that hall way is a door. Go through the door and up the stairs I will be waiting." She nodded and then the bell rang. We both seated quickly and started writing.

THE END OF THE DAY…

I was sitting at my hide-out. Nobody knew about this expect Me and the Science Club. No Chad, no dad, no anybody. I was getting ready to show it to a girl I barely know.

"Troy?" My head snapped up, I saw her standing there. In dark skinny jeans, a tight purple shirt and some flats, no sweatshirt this time.

"Hey"

"Hi, so you ready"

"Let's wait tell the school is let out"

She nodded and came and sat on the bench next to me. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, to busy with basketball" She nodded her head.

"Ever had a first kiss?"

"Nope"

"Oh my god really?"

I nodded "Me either"

I laughed, "Funny"

"Yeah" She sighed

"Any siblings?"

"I wish someone else to take the pressure away"

"L.U.C.K.Y"

"How am I lucky" I asked with a chuckle

"Because I have a younger sister" She said

"How old?"

"Ten"

"A little young, Hun?"

"Yep" I looked at my watch. My dad and Chad were at least gone.

"We can go"

She nodded and we got up and headed down the stairs. We headed towards our cars.

"Follow me, the little blue Mazda"

I laughed "I have a red Mazda"

She then laughed "Funny" She mimicked.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards my car. Which was two cars down from hers?

Jack's POV

I walked into the gym to see everybody warming up. I saw Chad's bushy hair, Zeke's big head, and Jason's long hair but no Troy. I blew my whistle and the guys started running towards me. Chad, Zeke, and Jason looked nervous. The others were clueless.

I glared at all three of them "Have any of you seen Troy?" My eyes darted from one to the next.

The gym was silent, dead silent.

"I asked where TROY is!" I yelled, they all looked scared to speak

Chad was the first to speak, "I haven't seen him since homeroom"

I closed my eyes "He wasn't at free period practice?" I asked trying not to yell, which wasn't working.

This time it was Zeke "No, I saw him talking to a girl right after his honor English class"

I must have looked confused "Coach you okay?"

"Troy takes honors English?" I asked out of pure wonder

The whole team nodded, I now felt stupid "So a girl, that is where he is?" I yelled

"I don't know that is the last I saw him" My jaw tightened, he hasn't missed a practice in six years. Not even when he was sick, then this girl comes along.

"Running, ten laps around the gym" The team groaned, I smirked "Just thank Troy, Just thank Troy" The team mumbled there reply.

Troy's POV

As soon as I got to Gabi's and layed on her bed I fell asleep, I haven't had this much sleep in a while. When I finally woke up I looked at the clock, 5:45. I looked at my cell phone sitting next to me.

5 missed calls, 15 text messages, and 7 facebook notifications. I groaned all from the team. Why can't they leave me alone?

"You alright"

I spun around shocked to see Gabi at her desk "El's" She tensed up and then relaxed quickly. Wonder what that was about.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Sorry I never get this much sleep, I average maybe 5 hours a sleep a night or less"

"You can stay over if you want" She shrugged like no big deal

"Won't your mom care" I asked getting off the bed stretching my muscles out. She was staring right at my lower stomach where my tummy was peeking out. I chuckled.

"She is too drunk to care" She finally said turning away.

I got up from the bed as she looked away, "I didn't mean to" I said gently

"Oh I know"

I knelled down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry"

"It's okay"

"I better go home for the night before I get in more trouble."

She smiled for a second and then it disappeared.

"Okay, tomorrow again?" She asked

"Maybe, I was supposed to go to basketball but it felt good a night without it" She smiled

"I am glad"

I smiled, "I can help you with homework if you need"

"Gabi you do know we just met" I felt like I have known her for a lifetime.

"Yeah but I like you"

I smiled "I like you too" He held the glance for a moment longer.

"Well I better go" I said turning away.

"Yeah me too"

I then headed out the door and towards my house. I drove along in complete silence. Thinking about everything. From no basketball to sleeping at Gabi's.

When I got back to my house there was a light on in the living room and the dining room. I locked my car and walked towards the front door. I unlocked the door and went inside.

"I am home" I yelled out, probably a big mistake but I am a stupid teenager.

"Troy Anthony Bolton, where the hell have you been?" My dad yelled I cringe the middle name.

"Out"

"Doing what" He was almost in my face.

"Sleeping"

"Sleeping?" He backed off

"I went to a friend's house and slept till about 5:45, I was tired, I would have played half asleep."

"That is no excuse"

"It sure as hell is a perfect one" I argued

"Jack leave him alone" My mom walked towards us.

"Lucy stay out of this"

"No" She yelled "I am not staying out of this, Jack I am tired of you pushing him around. He likes basketball, he used to love it, and not anymore you have pushed him so much."

"Mom, its fine, I won't do it again Dad" He nodded satisfied. He won he was happy but "Maybe" I whispered as he walked away "Maybe" he might have won. "Maybe" I said one more time. I then walked away to my room and sent Gabi a text.

_Don't talk to me away more- Troy_

_The response _

_WTF! _

All I did was leave it at that not wanting to elaborate. Not bearing too, because I think I am falling for her…hard.


	3. A Little Trip

Chapter 3- The fight

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Pure Crap. Gabi is probably going to hate me! I can't believe this, I was so stupid. I got up out of bed and walked into my bathroom, I saw my reflection in the mirror, tired, pale, and head pounding. I groaned I look terrible.

"Troy" My dad yelled from the kitchen, I didn't even want to respond, I was scared he would make me make up for yesterday, but if I didn't it would be ten times worse.

"What?" My voice cracked

"Breakfast" I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God.

I hurried and threw a shirt and a pair of jeans on with a pair of flip-flops. I left my gym bag upstairs on purpose. I climbed down the stairs and grabbed an banana and yogurt and headed out the door. I had my backpack slung over my shoulder and car keys in hand. As soon as I sat down in my car my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id, Chad. Ignore.

I then my car jumped started to life. I pulled out into the street on my way to school. Chad called me again and this time I answered.

"What Chad?" I growled into the phone

"Where the hell where you yesterday?"

"I was with somebody" I mumbled into the phone, I opened up the yogurt.

"Well you made us run 10 laps Troy, ten! I think you should have to make those up"

"Chad, I am sorry I have to go" I then hung up the phone and put it aside. I pulled into the parking lot and let my engine die. I then jumped out of the car and headed towards school. As I walked closer I saw Gabi.

"Gabi" I yelled into the coward. She turned around and shook her head. I deserved that look.

"Gabi, please" I yelled I started running towards her. She picked up her speed, we do have to go to the same homeroom. I thought. I slowed down just a bit and I will trap her after or before homeroom. I headed towards my locker when I entered the school, when I got close I saw a bunch of guys at my locker, Zeke's big head, Jason's really long hair, and Chad's big puffy hair. I then veered left of towards homeroom. When I got close to there I saw Gabi walking in. I sat down in my seat and pulled off a piece of paper.

_Meet me in secret spot…I have to aleast explain to you why…PLEASE! Troy_

I threw it to her desk and she opened it, she read it and passed a note back.

_Why should I talk to you mister don't talk to me again. _I sighed and wrote something back.

_I am sorry! My head wasn't screwed on straight! PLEASE!_ I sent the note back; I hate waiting for a response. Then the note came flying back.

_Fine you only have ten minutes. _I of course agreed to it and sat though Mrs. Darbus lecture and math. When the bell finally rang it jumped up and headed towards our secret spot. Free Period was the best time. I reached the top of the steps. I looked over to see Gabi standing.

"Your ten minutes starts now" She said clearly pissed off. I went over and stood next to her looking over the city. "Gabi I am sorry, my dad busted me and I got scared, I also can't let him hurt you." I paused to collect my thoughts "Look I have never had a girlfriend in my life because my dad doesn't want me to have one, I haven't had a friend in six years, a new friend, I was scared.

I did it, I admitted to why I told her not to talk to me, it felt well.

"To hell with your dad"

"Gabi it's harder than it looks." She was silent again.

"Troy I font know, you are so close to basketball will you ever be able to come and hang-out or talk to me for two seconds?" She asked tears forming in her eyes. I went over to hug her, she backed away "No, don't touch me" she screamed, I stumbled backwards.

"Gabi I didn't mean to hurt you" I said trying not to cry and scream.

"But you did" She yelled, I have never heard her yell before; well I have only known her for about a week.

"Gabi this is all new to me, Chad has been my friend since kindergarten it was easy making friends, the others are on my basketball team, and we only talk about basketball. Honest" I was pleading for a chance.

"Troy how would I know all you do is play basketball, you know what I am going to take you somewhere" She said standing a little straighter. I got scared instantly.

"Where?" I stuttered bad mistake, she smirked

"Basketball boy scared" She laughed

"Gabi please tell me where" I demanded

"You will see" She started down the stairs, I followed right behide her. We got into the car.

"Montez skipping class?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it but I have to for Ashley sometimes" She shrugged her shoulders.

"So you and Taylor are friends" She nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah every since 2nd grade"

"Cool, I think Chad likes her"

"She likes Chad"

I laughed "We should hook them up" She smiled

"We should"

I nodded "So where are we going?"

"You will see impatient person"

"Fine, fine be that way"

"I will be that way"

"Haha so I am thinking that we should forget about last nights texts" I said quietly.

She stayed silent for a while, she looked cute thinking. "Ok" She whispered.

I was stunned, I couldn't believe it. "Really?" I asked

She smiled "Really"

"Thank you"

"Don't do it again and Troy I am your friend, ever since you caught me on the golf course, every since you let me sit by you in English and when you slept at my house" I thought about this.

"Do you know I want to be a writer?" I asked her, she looked a little surprised but covered it up quickly.

"Uh, no. You do?"

"Yep, but since my dad never asks I never say anything but when it comes to English I can write a story quickly the ideas just flow in my head. When I put them on pen and paper they just flow. I can write a thousand words quickly."

"Damn, Troy you should be an author"

"I should" It got quiet in the car again. We then pulled up to a Children's Hospital (AN Thanks xZanessa4lifex for the idea)

"Why are we here?" I asked

"We are going to volunteer for the rest of the day, you get credit hours for doing so, and we aren't totally skipping school" she said as she locked her car up. She slung her purse over her shoulder. We walked towards the entrance; she then took a left at the Cancer ward. Oh no, I don't know.

"Gabi I don't know if I can do this"

"Troy come on, these sick children can't do anything. Come on"

"Gabi I am not good with needles" I said, I then blushed

"Troy its okay, needles isn't that bad. I will protect you. This is showing you there is more to life than basketball." I nodded and walked forward.

"Hello Miss. Gabi" The security guard said

"Hey, this is my friend Troy"

"Hey Troy" I nodded; the guy was in black pants, and a white shirt. He had a mustache that needed to be shaved off. I tried not to laugh. We passed through security and made our way to floor five.

"Why five"

"Visitors floor"

My mouth made an o shape "So you come here often"

"At least once a week, maybe twice"

"I might come with you"

She smiled "Good"

When we got to the floor we stepped out, and you are hit with a smell of nothing (AN You know like when you walk into a hospital and it smells so clean? Yeah, no okay I'll shut up now )

Gabi walked towards a room where it said Rebecca and Haley.

She just walked right in, I looked around and saw and then stepped in. I heard squeals of delight.

"Gabi your here!" They shouted. She giggled; Gabi went over and hugged both of them.

I looked and one had to be no older then three and the other looked about nine. I felt sick to my stomach. They were both bold. One had a beanie hat on and the other had a stocking cap.

"Guys I want you to meet, Troy, he is my friend" They both looked towards me.

"Hey" I said walking closer

"Hi, my name is Becky and I am three" I smiled and hugged her

"Hi, my name is Haley and I am eight" I went over and hugged her.

"I love your guy's hats" I said, they both blushed

"Thanks" They both mumbled

I laughed silently, my phone then vibrated, I just hit the ignore button this was ten times more important.

"So Troy how old are you?" Becky asked

"I am 16"

"Gabi is too" Gabi went and sat on Becky's bed and pulled her into her lap.

I went over and sat on Haley's, she came over and layed in my lap. She was very skinny.

"Do you go to the same school as Gabi?"

"Yes, we do" They room was silent for a moment

"Troy do you have siblings"

"No, I don't"

"Me either" Becky said, Gabi laughed, her laugh was wonderful. I smiled just at the thought.

We stayed and talked for a while. We played a game of Apples to Apples and we ate lunch with them. When it was time for Chemo we left. Gabi kissed and hugged them good-bye and I hugged them. Haley held on for an extra second than Becky. Becky ended up giving me a kiss on the cheek. When we left we went to a few more rooms. I met Nicole, Andy, Zac and Vanessa. Nicole was 15 and was just diagnosed with cancer. Andy was 10 and this is his second time around. Zac and Vanessa are 18 and is a couple who both have cancer. It made Gabi cry. The love it was amazing. After that we headed towards the car.

"That was amazing"

"I told you, these kids go through so much"

"Yeah, I didn't think I could do it"

"But you did, that is what counts" Gabi said in a whisper.

It was silent for a moment "Gabi will you be my girlfriend" I whispered, she took a moment to decide.

"Uh I don't know"

"What?"

"I have never had a boyfriend" She admitted, her cheeks turned red.

I turned her around I brushed her hair out of her face. "Gabi I haven't had on either, so we are in this together." I said bending down and kissing her sweetly on the lips. There was electricity that ran though the body. She pulled back, with a smile on her face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend then" I smiled

"Thank you" I mumbled into her hair. I then kissed her forehead. A rumble ran through the sky. It then started down pouring. I kissed her lips again in the rain. We then pulled back and started running and playing in the rain all the way to the car. This had to be one of the best days in a long time. I had a girlfriend for the first time and I think I found my new hobby besides basketball. I am only going to play school ball from now on and not be so obsession

"What you thinking about?" Gabi asked as she drove to school.

"I think I want to help kids instead of writing." I said

She smiled "I thought so" I smiled back.

Yes this was the best day.

**Hand cramping! Ahh over 2000 words and 10 pages long. Hoped you enjoyed more ideas would be wonderful. **

**Jo**

**Ps do you think they are moving to fast? Please review…**


	4. Falling

Chapter 3- Don't go

I woke up, it was a month since we had our fight and became boyfriend and girlfriend. We have hung out with each other as much as possible I haven't really been paying attention to basketball but still going. Gabi and I were best friends even though my dad and mom have never met her. I was really feeling groggy and tired. I couldn't sleep last night, all I could think about was Gabs. She has taken over my mind so much the past month. We have gone back to the hospital many times. I still haven't met Ashley.

I was depressed, Gabi hadn't texted me good-morning yet. She always texted me good-morning, was she mad at me? I shook my head.

"Troy its time to go" my dad yelled, I groaned silently. Would he ever shut up?

"I don't feel good dad" I said laying back on my bed trying to get out of school.

"I don't care lets go" I sighed and picked my tired body up. I then stumbled down the stairs. I picked my backpack up and tossed onto my back. You never care, why would you care now.

"Let's go" I mumbled still half asleep, I grabbed my car keys. My body was in autopilot.

"Troy what are you doing?" My dad screamed, why are you screaming now, I wanted to yell.

"what I am going to school" I mumbled

"No, you are going to San Diego for a basketball tournament" My eyes widened, I totally forgot about it. I have been so busy with Gabi I didn't remember or pay attention to the coach's speeches at the end. He always thought I was putting them into a calendar, no I was texting my baby Gabi.

"Shit" I then ran up the stairs and threw street clothes into a duffle bag, I grabbed my jersey and shorts, my basketball shoes and some Nike black shocks. Yes I did have underwear. I then ran back down the stairs and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Homework for the plane.

"Ready" I said breathlessly.

My dad turned and walked out of the house. I saw Chad, Zeke, and Jason all waiting but all I could see was the no text message symbol. My felt that something was wrong, I couldn't shake it. It made me worry sick.

**Three Hours later in San Diego.**

When we finally arrived in San Diego I pulled out my cell phone to see four missed calls and six texts messages all from a certain girl named Gabriella. Now you try to talk to me.

"Dude why so many calls?" Chad asked looking over from his seat on the plane.

"N…nobody" I stuttered, Chad and them didn't know either. It was really between Gabi and Me.

"Uh huh, is it that one girl?" Jason teased from behide

"Her name is Gabriella" I stated pissed them saying that one girl.

"Ohhh" They all said

Nice Job Troy, I mentally slapped my forehead.

"You mean Gabriella Montez, the geek?" Zeke asked laughing with the rest of the team.

"She is not a geek," I fought back, she was way more than a geek, she was a princess.

"Yeah all AP classes and in the Scholastic Decathlon." Zeke said knowing everything

"So" I stretched out the end of the word more affect.

"She is a geek" I sighed the flight attended said we could get off the plane. We all got off and then I grabbed a taxi not waiting on anybody. I grabbed my backpack and started towards the hotel. I was down with this, I am ready for some change.

When I got in the car I opened the text message.

_Good Morning Babe! I am sorry I forgot to text you, I slept in. Be at school late. Miss you way too much! Gabi __ xxx_

_TROY why are you not answering! Is everything okay. Don't scare a girlfriend like this please. I am freaking out, just ask Taylor. xx _

_Would you please answer so I know you aren't dead! I am going to come over if you don't answer and reveal myself to your parents! ;/ x_

_Troy are you dead…jk __ xx_

_Troy you are scaring me, you aren't at school today :/, I never got my good morning kiss. _

_I am done with you Basted Bolton! PS If you don't answer I am coming over_

_Hear that over! oo_

I am hoping she is kidding, I didn't mean not to answer. Stupid planes fault.

I then texted her back

_I am so sorry Gabi and no I am not dead. ;) did you go over to my house? I was on a plane I couldn't get out my cell phone. I really miss you. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx PS does that cover what I missed? _

_Troy what the hell is wrong with you, are you running away? And no…I need more. _

_No, basketball, and xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Better?) _

_Troyyyyy, and maybe ;) _

_What beautiful? ;) _

_I miss you __ xxxxxxxxx_

A smiled jerked to my face.

I then called her.

"Hi"

"Hey, what ya doin" I asked

"In the secret spot"

I smiled again "I am sorry, I didn't remember that I had a basketball touney, all I can think about is a certain somebody"

"haha I figured you didn't remember, and who is that somebody."

I stayed silent "Jessica Alba"

She giggled "Oh good I was crushing on Johnny Depp."

I chuckled "Aww…I miss you way to much"

The other line was silent, "I really miss you too" She sounded as if ready to cry.

"Hey is everything okay?" I whispered

"Yeah, I promise" She said

"I really want to hold and kiss you right now"

"Me too"

"I think we always want the same wants."

"Hmm…I would have to agree"

We both laughed

"Well I have to go my drunken mother wants me" I could see her rolling her eyes.

I smiled "I am sorry, when I get back Sunday night you, me and this little restaurant in Pare?"

She giggled "I would love too"

"Alright see ya soon"

"See ya soon"

I smiled as we both hung up the phone "I think am falling in love" I muttered to myself as I walk into our hotel to see the guys beat me here. How the hell

"Troy where the hell did you go?" My dad asked holding my duffle bag. I went over and grabbed it from him.

"I took my own cab."

"We are in this as a team" My dad said calmly "What the hell is wrong with you lately" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing"

"Yeah sure nothing, really Troy, like I belive that?"

"Dad" I screamed "It is nothing!"

He stepped back and looked scared and offended. I turned around and walked away from everything. The team looked shocked that I yelled at my dad.

"Troy!" My dad yelled

"Troy" My friends starting yelling

I ignored them all I just walked away wanting to talk to Gabi…somemore.

I wish I could touch her or hug her, the electricity that runs through are body was insane. We have both felt it but I was stupid and never did anything about it tell now. I smile played on my lips.

"Troy!" I looked up to see Chad running towards me.

"What do you want Chad" He hit my shoulder and tried to spin me around. I am stronger than him.

"What is up with you?" He stared into my eyes. His were hard as a rock.

"God, Chad why do you want to know" I said coming up to my room.

"I want to know why you are so out of focus and taking English classes during free period, I always see you hanging with that nerd" When he said that my jaw tightened. I wanted to punch somebody.

"Chad she is not a nerd, do you know that girl we saw on the golf course?"

"Yeah the pretty one"

"That was Gabriella Montez" His eyes widened

"No, Gabriella Montez never wears butt shorts." I laughed at Chad's choice of words.

"Because those weren't her shorts."

"They were Taylors"

"No, really"

"I am serious, all she owns is two pairs of jeans and a few shirts"

Chad looked shocked "I didn't know"

"Me Either till I got to know her, she is so funny, crazy, smart, cute, beautiful, her eyes are so beautiful"

"Troy"

"What"

"Are you and Gabi dating"

"Yes"

"Since"

"about a month"

He looked confused "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, why would I, you all hate her"

"Troy…"

"Good Night Chad" I then went into my room and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**What do you all think? Hope you are enjoying having a great time writing. Please Review. **

**Jo**


	5. Park

Chapter 4- Park

"Troy" I turned around to see Gabi running towards me in the hall ways.

"Yeah babe?" I asked bring her into my arms.

"I need a ride, Ashley got in trouble at school and I have to get her before my mom finds out." She rambled "Please, if she finds out we are both dead and I feel like living."

I nodded "Sure lets go" She squeezed me a little tighter.

"Thank you, Thank you"

"You welcome"

She got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

"Thank You" she said against my cheek for the second no third time. I pulled back and looked her into the eyes. I then kissed her on the lips.

She smiled at me as we pulled back "Uhh let's go" She then blushed, which made me blush. How she does it I don't know.

"Okay, okay" She then took my hand and dragged me down the hall way. The bell rang as we walked out the door.

"So you ready for Spring Break?"

She nodded "Yep"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing, my parents and I are going to Georgia."

"My sister and I are doing nothing."

"Well do you want to go with my family and me?" I asked nervous.

She didn't answer for about a minute or so "Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Is it okay with your parents?"

I didn't think about this "I am sure it will be fine, I mean when, is the last time you went on vacation?"

"Never"

"What you have never been on vacation?"

"Nope, my dad left when I was six and my mom is a drunk."

I nodded; we then pulled into the parking lot of East Elementary.

After we arrived at the school she rushed in side and ten minutes later had a miniature Gabi. I mean she was exactly like Gabi, Same hair, same nose, and same eyes. Same everything!

"Ashley I want you to meet Troy, my boyfriend" She said putting her arm around my waist.

"Ohh you have a boyfriend" She cried, Gabi then rolled her eyes like she did it everyday.

"You can't tell mom" She said warningly, Gabi had a tone in her voice that I wouldn't tell her mom.

"I know" The sisters shared a look like I have plenty of secret to share if you do look.

"So you guys want to go to the park?" I suggested, it was a beautiful day and I didn't want to go back to school yet.

Both of there eyes light up "Yeah" They screamed together, they then both raced to the car. Gabi hoped in front while Ashley in back.

"So Ashley, what did you do to get in trouble?"

She shrugged "I was running with scissors." She acted as if this happened everyday.

I laughed "I used to do that"

"My friends dared me"

"Oh"

"No more please, I can't do this anymore"

"I know, I know Gabi"

"So who is your teacher?" I asked

"Mrs. Danforth, she is really cool, but sometimes she is really frustration because Mr. Danforth makes her son Chad does basketball all the time and never sees his mom. It makes her sad." I was silent. I never knew that. I wonder if my mom is the same.

"Oh, my best friend is Chad"

She giggled "Chad is really funny"

"Yeah, that's Chad"

"And his hair" she giggled, I had to laugh. Gabi started laughing too. I then leaned forward and turned on the radio. The song This Afternoon by Nickleback came on. We were all singing along to the music.

When we arrived at the park they both ran out and went to play in the swings. I laughed as they started spinning around each other. I couldn't help but smile. They looked as happy as possible.

"Troy come join us" Gabi screamed then it changed to laughter. It rang in my ears the happiness in her eyes. I laughed and went over and joined them. They had huge smiles like this was her love. To run and play at the playground.

We stayed at the playground till after school, and then basketball practice, it then started to get very dark out.

"Gabi its gonna get dark here really soon" Ashley whined

"Yeah, lets stay and have fun" Her eyes even more excitement, I could barely stand it.

"Let's do it but after words, I am taking you both out to dinner." I said a smile playing at my lips. Gabi's eyes light up.

"Okay, it's a deal." She then shook my hand and it started to get darker. It was okay for a while and then it started to get to dark. Gabi started laughing and Ashley screamed I have no idea why.

"Ashley Jezz it just a little spider." Gabi yelled

"A little" She screamed back

Gabi laughed, her back was turned to me, and I then snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

She screamed from fear and then she turned around. I started laughing and she smacked my arms.

"Not funny" She exclaimed pushing her finger into my chest.

I rolled my eyes; she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I then wrapped my arms around hers. She layed her head on my shoulder, her hair was soft and it smelled like strawberries. You could see through her white Areopostale shirt to see a black tank-top that clung to her body. Her jeans were tight against her legs. Her make-up looked at new as possible, like she just put it on. I tightened my grip and she snuggled closer to me.

"Troy?" She mumbled into my chest

"Yeah?"

"Can we go get food, I am hungry" I laughed, this was a first, I am usually asking for food first.

"Me too, you know I am the person to ask for food first."

Her head then tilted back in the rain, her eyes looked into mine. Her brown eyes were full of life. Her smile was huge.

"You're so cute" I said, hoping I was being a good boyfriend.

"You're pretty sexy you're self" She then winked at me. I then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back. It took all strength to pull back. We leaned our foreheads together.

"You are wonderful"

"I know" She whispered

"Come on lets go eat"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to, Burger King" I thought I shouldn't but who cares.

"Yeah lets do it; I haven't had burger king in a long time."

We called Ashley and then headed towards the car. We had dinner and then headed back to our houses.

**Okay everybody, before I can update I need help. I need an idea for something BAD to happened to Gabi and Ashley, something where Troy can go save her or something. To where he saves her, so I need ideas ASAP! **

**Thanks everybody**

**Jo **


	6. Help

**OMG It is my longest Chapter ever! It is over 3000 words and 17 pages. According to word. haha i loved this chapter, it is sad and upsetting but i feel confidit about this. (ingore the spelling...i love spell check! ;) lol)**

**I dont known anything...Come on Zac Efron...why not! :) lol love this. **

Chapter 5- Help

It was two months since Gabi and I got together, my dad still hasn't found out but my mom did. She saw us at the movies, when I was supposed to be at basketball. She was so happy for me she was crying. I hugged her and then introduced them to each other. Gabi and I went to the movie. Mom and I discuss it when my dad isn't around, at this moment I was getting ready for basketball practice.

"Troy you ready" I slipped on my last shoe.

"Yep, on my way" As I ran down the stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"You seem to be in a happier mood" Of course, it's Gabi and I's 2 month anniversary.

"Yeah" I said grabbing an apple. Shrugging my shoulders as if it didn't matter.

He nodded as we walked out the door. I then got into the car. The drive over was silent. He isn't happy with me. I have missed over ten practices in the last month. We drove to the gym where I practice at Chad pulled in as we did.

"Hey Troy" Chad said as I got out of the car and he got out of the car.

"Hey dude" We did a man hug,

"You two in the gym, shoes on" My dad said walking by us.

We rolled our eyes and raced into the gym; we pushed and shoved the entire time. We were laughing the entire time. Chad and Gabi have became great friends. Chad has also started missing some practices also. He is spending more time with his mom.

We when got in the gym we threw our basketball shoes on and started doing warm-up drills. We warmed up and were all goofing off. We were making my dad pissed. My cell phone then started ringing. It was Gabi's ringtone. I silently started to worry. She never calls me during practice.

"Troy I thought I told you to shut that off" My dad yelled.

I rolled my eyes and kept going.

"Alright boys next drill, I want you to" All of a sudden we heard the gym doors slam open. We spun around to see, Ella.

"Troy" She cried and then fell sobbing on the floor the door shutting on her.

"Ella!" I screamed and ran over towards her. She screamed from the door shutting on her. It pinched her skin. I threw the door open and picked her up and carried her to the bleachers. I sat on the first spot open with no bag. Her face was bruised and she looked horrible.

"Shh…baby what's wrong?" I asked kissing the top of her hair.

She just continued sobbing into my chest. I rubbed her back and let her cry. I could tell she was trying to stop to talk.

"Troy?" My dad asked coming close

"Dad not now" I practically screamed

"Whoa Troy I want to know who is interrupting my practice" My dads voice boomed across the gym. Gabi just sobbed harder. I held her tighter in my embrace. He had no right to yell like that.

"Dad, May I be excused from practice?" He then stormed off towards the couches office.

My dad nodded "Chad can I have your keys?" I then felt Chad hand them to me. I could tell he was dying to know.

"Thanks" I then picked up Gabi who was sobbing in my shoulder. She picked up her head. Her face was a mix of red and purple.

"Ella, calm down baby" She then sobbed harder. I have no idea what she is upset about. Her tears were hot against my skin. Something was wrong, she tried calling me, and she then comes in with a bruised face and a beat up body.

I sat her in Chad's car and pulled her into my lap, "Gabi what happened, calm down and tell me." She tried to take deep breaths and calm herself down. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. Her mouth was next to my ear. Her breath was shaky.

Her voice shook "He beat me" She whispered and her voice was rocky. It didn't sound like the Gabi I knew.

"Who beat you" I said quietly into her ear, full of shock, you don't hear this news everyday. I stroking her hair and wiped away the tears with the back of my thumb. I was pissed off now. Someone beat up Gabi. Who the hell has the nerve to do that?

"My mom's boyfriend" Her voiced cracked even further and then started sobbing again but the story came out with it.

"My mom and him came home drunk and she watched and let him do it to me. He kept calling me baby and my love. I was screaming and crying the whole time and he wouldn't stop and it hurt and then he started on Ashley. Ashley was screaming and crying, he had me tied up. When they finally left I went over to Ashley, she is knocked out cold." She was rambling and saying it so fast. She would sob here and there. When I looked at her I saw her legs were bloody and her wrists look like they were tied back. She wasn't lying about any of this.

She then looked me dead in the eyes "Help me Troy, please help, I need you to go get Ashley and save her."

"Gabi I will help you, move into the next seat" She nodded and curled up on the seat. I drove home like a maniac. When I got home I went over to Gabi's side of the car. She was looking terrified.

"No, I have to go with you"

I had to think about this "Okay but you have to stay in the car."

"No, I am going in."

"Gabi no, I don't want him to hurt you anymore"

"Troy what more can he do?" She began to cry again.

"Fine but if you get hurt there is no stopping me" I said running back to the other side.

I then drove to Gabi's house as fast as possible. When we got there it was pitch dark in the house. I looked towards Gabi, she was still crying but she looked in pain.

"Gabi are you okay?" I asked

"I am just a little dizzy and my ankle hurts really bad" I leaned forward to look at her ankle. It was swelled huge, along with one of her wrists.

"Gabi I think you broke it, and your wrist." She then tried to move her wrists and she winced and cried out in help. I then got out of the car and towards her side. I then held out my arm. She attempted to smile but failed. She just broke down again. I picked her up and headed towards the house.

When I got up to the house, I tried to set her down but she cried every time I did. I tried to bend down and get the key but I didn't work. So I set her on the bench and went over and unlocked the door. When I got back I picked her up and took her inside. As soon as I set her down on the couch she fell over limp. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. I scrambled up and felt her pulse. It was weak. What did this bastard do? I shook my head; I kissed her forehead and went to find Ashley.

I looked in every room until I came to the master bedroom. I opened the door every so slightly. I saw her on the ground. She was pale and limp. Her face was bloody and you could barely see her breath. I saw a jump rope and shoes everywhere. I then went to Ashley. Her eyes were open.

"Ashley can you see me?" I then grabbed her hand. She didn't say anything "Ashley can you squeeze my hand?" She tried but failed, she started crying. She started sobbing.

"Shh…Ashley its gonna be okay" I whispered into her ear. She continued sobbing into my chest. I then picked her up and left the room. I set her down on the couch, next to Gabi and went towards the phone.

"Troy" She cried, the first time she talked. It was horsed and in a whisper.

"Hang on Ash, I am grabbing the phone" I ran towards the phone.

"Please don't leave me"

"I promise I won't Ash" I grabbed the phone and took her back in my arms. I then dialed 911.

The operator answered and I told them everything. They said they would be her right away.

"How is Gabi?" She asked still sobbing.

"I don't know, she passed out" I tear came sliding down my cheek.

Then the door burst open and paramedics came through and police "Upstairs is where it happened"

The paramedics came over to Ash and me. Gabi was still laying limp on the couch. One went to her and the other to Ashley.

They touched her and she started screaming, not Gabi, Ashley.

"Shh Ash, I am right here, they are here to help you"

"Don't leave me" She whimpered,

"I won't Ashley"

"What's her name" The medic asked

"Ashley Montez and Gabriella Montez"

"Age"

"Ten and sixteen"

The Medic looked sick "So what happened."

I told her the story and how Gabi found me and then passed out. She nodded and was taking notes.

"Alright sweetie do you want to get on the roller bed?" She buried her head in my chest and nodded no. They then picked up Gabi and put her on.

"I can carry her" I said lifting her up. I then saw Ms. Montez and her boyfriend come down the stairs in handcuffs. I pulled tighter on Ashley, where the hell did they find them?

"Son we are going to take them to Children's Hospital." I nodded.

"Thanks do you want them in the same ambulance?"

"Yes, please" I whispered she nodded and loaded us in the back. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ma"

"Oh Troy, I am so sorry hunny where are you, what are you doing, your dad called and said you left with some girl who was crying. Is Gabi okay?"

I quickly explained to my mom everything and she started sobbing. I then asked her to meet me at the hospital.

"Ok baby"

"Okay bye" I then hung up we were half way to my house. So that means we have a few more minutes till we got to the hospital. Ashley was sobbing like crazy; the EMTS were checking over Gabi, she was still out cold. They were hooking IVS up to her arms and writing everything down.

I then shifted her in my arms and she stiffened and again she screamed at my touch.

"Hey, hey its okay" I said pulling her into my lap letting her cry. The EMT checked over Gabi while Ashley had a death grip on me. She didn't want to be touched or anything. I saw my mother's car following after a while.

We could finally see the hospital in view. Ashley was going crazy, screaming at anybody but me.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, they wheeled Gabi in and I carried Ashley. I followed another EMT to a room, where I tried to lay Ashley down she wouldn't let go. Her hands were still tied together. I lifted her hands up and over. She tried to grab me but failed. I then untied the jump rope he uses. I could kill this son of a bitch.

"Ash, I have to leave, they want to check you over." She cried, a cry for help, a help she never has.

"Do you want my mom to stay?" She didn't say or do anything, she then spoke.

"I want you too"

"I will be right outside the door, like your bodyguard or your knight and shining armor" I whispered

"Can your mom stay then and promise you won't leave?" She cried

I nodded "She would love to and I promise" I then kissed her forehead. She cringed.

"Sorry" She only nodded; I walked out to see my mom looking worried.

"Can you stay with Ashley; she doesn't want to be left alone?"

She nodded and walked into the room, my cell phone went off. I picked it up and answered it.

"Troy Bolton where in hell are you" My dad yelled pissed off.

"At the hospital" I said trying to find Gabi's room; I looked up and down two hallways.

"For what?"

"My gir…friend was almost beaten to death dad" I whispered finally finding her room.

"That girl who came in crying" I heard doctors murmuring in the room.

"Yeah"

"Troy"

"What"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I then hung up the phone that discussion was over. I then turned off my phone. It made my body tense up. I then saw the doctor come out.

"Are you family?" He questioned

"Yes" I lied, she didn't have any

"Well I have some bad news"

"What?"

"We can't get her to respond to anything. We did a quick CAT scan and X-ray on her body. She was hit in the head several times. We think she might have slipped into Coma. The next 48 hours are critical for her. If she doesn't wake up in that time, I am pretty sure she fell into Coma" Tears brimmed my eyes.

"No, this can't happened!" I screamed "She was walking and talking, she was upset and, and" I then sank to the floor. I started sobbing in my hands.

"I can't lose her" I kept mumbling over and over. The doctor bent down.

"You might not lose her, just keep faith, she also broke her wrist and ankle." I nodded and started sobbing even more.

"Can I go see her?"

He nodded briefly and then walked away. I then stepped into the room. This was different than when I walked into the girls rooms. It was a different smell, maybe fear? I didn't know but it made the tears come faster and harder. I was frantic. I went over and held her hand.

"Gabi you can't leave me, I can't live without you. I have learned there is way more to life than basketball. I will die myself if you leave" I then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A different doctor than walked into the room. "Son, I need to put casts on her, do you know what color?"

"Green and pink, pink on the leg and green on the arm."

"Hot pink and lime green?"

"Yes" She nodded, I then got up.

"You will look absolutely beautiful, see you in a bit" I whispered into her ear. I then kissed her forehead. I then walked out of the room. I headed towards Ashley's room. I saw my mom walk out.

"Troy I was coming for you"

"Sorry I went to Gabi's room" I said monotone

"What Happened?"

"If she doesn't wake up in 48 hours they are going to pronounce her in Coma." I then started crying again. My mom pulled me into a hug. I then pulled back.

"Is Ashley okay?" I asked frantic for answers as the doctor walked by.

"Are you family"

"The only family she has right now" I said honestly.

"Well, she had one of her wrists broken, her leg is broken and she is having haunting memories, this little girl is scared to death. She isn't going to let anybody touch her. It took me 20 minutes to get her to welcome me." The doctor said tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Son, its my job" she patted my shoulder and walked away.

I then went back into Ashley's room. She was sobbing into her pillow. Her wrist was in a hot pink cast and her leg in a baby blue. I saw my mom standing at the door.

"Mom" I whispered

She looked up her eyes blood-shot and tear stained face.

"Honey" She then got up, I met her half way and she brought me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder some more. I guess Ashley heard me.

"Troy" she croaked, I turned from my mom to see her dying for some love. I went over and pulled her into a hug.

"How is Gabi" She whispered

"Gabi is having trouble" I didn't want to tell her now.

"Is she hurt?"

I couldn't talk. My throat went dry and numb. How could I tell her?

"Ashley" I cleared my thought "Gabi is not waking up, if she doesn't in the next two days she will be in Coma." The little girl then started sobbing into my shoulder again.

"Shh…it will be okay. You know she is probably dreaming about how she saved you" Ashley smiled a little.

"Hey you smiled" I said playfully.

"Troy I hurt" She cried

"I know you do sweetie" I said rubbing her back. I looked at my mom.

"Can you go check on Gabi and see if we can get them the same room" My mom nodded and left the room.

"I want her" She cried "I want her to be awake"

"I know honey" I whispered, she cried into my chest. "So do I"

"Everything will be all right you know" I whispered into her ear.

"Troy, how do you know?" she cried harder, she couldn't deal with this."

"Because I am going to make it better, you are going to live with me"

She only sobbed harder I then heard her cell phone go off.

The best day by Taylor Swift, it was the ringtone she was sobbing hysterically.

"Who is it?"

"My dad" My eyes widened, I didn't know there dad was still around.

"Your dad is around?"

"Yeah (hiccup) he lives in New York (hiccup), we don't see him much (hiccup)" I nodded and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello who is this?" The man asked

"Hi sir umm my name is Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella's boyfriend"

"Yes, she tells you things Hun"

"Yes and well why are you answering my daughters phone"

"Well I was getting to that"

"Oh sorry"

"I don't know how to say this" I mumbled

The panic in his voice rose "What happened?" He demanded quickly, he still loves them.

"You daughters were beaten" I saw the last part in a voice below a whisper. It was enough for him to hear though.

"What?" He up roared "By who?"

"There moms boyfriend" Ashley then started screaming from the thought.

"Shhh…Ashley I am protecting you" I whispered

"What, I thought"

"Did you know there mother was a drunk who let this happened to her kids?" It sounded like he was sobbing over the phone.

"No, they never told me"

I looked at Ashley and raised an eyebrow; she only buried her head further.

"Well they are both now safe and in the hospital, and Gabi might slip into coma" I said quickly at the end.

"What?" He screamed "You failed to tell me this in the beginning?"

"I am sorry, it is freaking me out"

He was silent "Tell me more" I then told him everything starting at the hospital.

"Who found them?" He asked in a dead whisper

"Well Gabi came and found me and she told me to help so I went and found Ashley and yeah."

"Thank You, Thank you, thank you, thank you" He kept repeating it over the phone.

"Sir, you are welcome it was my greatest honor."

"Can I talk to Ashley?"

"She is still really shaken up; I will keep you up dated."

"Thank you I will fly down as soon as possible."

"Ok, I will protect them"

He was silent; "Thank you" was the last words he said he then hung up.

I stared down at Ashley, she was starting to fall asleep but she was fighting.

"Go to sleep" She only nodded and layed down and fell asleep.

**Whats gonna happened to Gabi? I dont even know yet...lol AHHH so what do you all think? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much hoped you enjoyed!**

**:) Jo **


	7. Knight and Shining armor

**Here is another chapter for my awesome readers! **

**Disclaimer- I still don't own a damn thing! Well except Ashley…and Rebecca and Haley. :p **

Chapter 6- Knight and Shining armor

I opened my eyes to sun pouring though the window. I blinked open my eyes. I looked down to see Ashley's tear strained face. She looked beat up, wait she was. Opps. I looked down,

"Good Morning Ash" I yawned and my body was stiff from laying on this bed. I looked over to see my beautiful Gabi, pale and sick. Her face was purple with bruises and the rest is a pale white. Her hot pink cast and her lime green on were on but didn't look good with the white. I missed her tan dark skin.

"She only has twenty four hours left, if she doesn't wake up" She then started sobbing. A tear trickled down my cheek. Right, coma.

"She's gonna do it" I said out loud

"How?"

"Because she is strong and beautiful, she knows we miss her, she knows we can't live without her. She knows everything that she needs to know. She is smart, she can do it" I kissed her forehead. The door to the room then opened.

"Ashley Montez" Ashley looked up to see the doctor. She then buried her head into my shoulder.

"Ashley we just want to check you out. You can go home today, tonight" Ashley then started sobbing.

"Shh…Ashley whats wrong?"

"I don't want to leave Gabi" She cried

"We won't leave Gabi, just at night. For eight hours" I then nodded the doctor over. I tried setting Ashley down but wouldn't let me go.

"Ashley, please" I begged, she cried out.

"Ashley he doesn't have to go anywhere" The doctor said touching her back. Ashley jumped in my arms and screamed.

"Hey, hey you are fine. I will hold you hand and stand right next to you" She nodded and let go over me. When I stood up I had to stretch out. I leaned forward and popped my back. The doctor then touched Ashley and she screamed. I went over and grabbed her hand.

I stroked it and squeezed it "Ashley it will be okay" She only then wimped slightly. The doctor then checked her wrist, bruises and leg. She screamed about every time. I just held her hand and soothed her. I looked over at Gabi who looked peaceful. Not scared or upset, she would know what to do with Ashley, she was the sister. I was only the boyfriend.

"Alright, your bruises should heal up and you will have to do six weeks of therapy for your leg and 3 weeks for your wrist. I do not advise school for a while. Maybe 10 weeks before school." The doctor said.

"Okay," I said "My mom can home school, she is a home school teacher because I miss so much school she does it when I am on the rode" The doctor nodded

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, Gabi has made little progress but some." Ashley then whimpered. I looked over, she probably was wishing she was in Gabi's position. She had tears streaming down her face. The doctor checked Gabi over really quick and then left the room.

"Ashley, you are going home tonight" I said to her

"I want to stay with Gabi"

"You can't honey" I said wiping away some of the tears. She cried harder. I looked over at Gabi, she seemed to have a little color back to her body. I then let go of her hand.

"Ashley, come on I want to show you something. Put on your t-shirt and shorts." She then slowly got out of bed and grabbed her crutches she had been practicing on. She threw her shorts on and her t-shirt. She then sat in a wheel chair instead of crutches. I grabbed the back of her chair and wheeled it towards the door. I kissed Gabi's forehead before walking out the door. I wheeled Ashley towards the cancer ward. She was crying still, she looked up at me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere, where your sister took me and showed me the worst of life." I checked in with the counter lady and then headed towards Becca and Haley's room. When I got there the lights were on and music was playing. I knocked on the door and wheeled in Ashley and walked in behide her.

"Ashley I want you to meet Rebecca aka Becca and Haley" Ashley nodded hello.

"This is Gabi's little sister" Both of there faces light up

"Is Gabi here?" Becca asked, my face frowned slightly "No"

"Aww, where is she" Haley asked

"In a hospital room upstairs." They both looked shocked.

"What happened?" Becca asked, I looked towards Ashley who nodded her head.

"My mom's boyfriend hurt us" Ashley said quietly, both of the girls looked hurt.

"Is she okay?" Ashley started crying again, the girls looked towards me.

"She hasn't been awake in 24 hours, if she doesn't wake up in a day they think she slipped into coma." I said. The girls started crying. I went over and brought both of them into a hug. Ashley wheeled over and joined in. We all cried for thirty minutes, until the doctors came in for a check up on the girls. I kissed there foreheads and left the room and headed back downstairs. When I got to the room I say my…dad. Oh shit. I wheeled Ashley in the room quickly and came back out.

"Hey dad" I said

"You never came home last night and I asked your mom she said you were here"

"Here I am"

"Why are you here? Why is your cell phone off? Why didn't you answer my questions? Why are you and Chad skipping out on Basketball?" My dad kept asking questions. I was silent for most of them.

"Dad, I will answer them just stop talking."

His mouth then stopped moving. "Why am I here? Well for my best friends who's moms boyfriend almost beat them to death. One might go into Coma anytime in the next 24 hours. Why is my cell phone off? I didn't want everybody on this god damn earth to know everything and keep calling me. Why didn't I answer your questions? I just did. Why is Chad skipping well you would have to ask him. Why am I skipping?" I paused to think my dad just looked at me.

"I am skipping because I have found more to life than basketball, someone showed me that other people live on this earth. Some have the most crappiest life. My life has been planned and crappy dad. I don't want to do basketball. Have you every asked me…no. Do you know what I really want to be?" My dad just stared at me.

"Uhh a baseball player." I just laughed

"You don't know me at all. I want more sleep, I want more to life, parties and so much stuff. I want to love my girlfriend and spend time with her. Yes dad that girl in there who could go into Coma at any fuckin time is my girlfriend for two months. I have missed basketball for her, she has no life dad" I started crying "Her mom is a drunk and her dad left. He might come here to help her but he left and never sees them, I was giving her company, I was giving her attention. That is all she wanted and looked how she is repayed? In a hospital bed. She hangs out with kids with cancer because nobody besides her sister want to hang with her" I looked back at my dad.

"What I want to do is be a children's doctor and write. Somebody showed me life. That person is in a hospital bed and then least I can do is at least help her some more." My was almost sobbing. I choked down a sob. My dad looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, you wonder where I got it from.

"Troy" The door to Ashley's and Gabi's room flew open. Ashley almost looked happy.

"Troy she is waking up, she moaned in her sleep" Ashley was excited. I then ran into the room and looked at Gabi.

"Gabi if you can hear me, do something" She then lifted her arm and then cried out. Her eyes started to flicker and shut quickly.

"Gabi it is okay, just open your eyes" I whispered

They then flicked open, the soft brown eyes filled with tears. I sat her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh honey its me, I promise I am not leaving." She gripped onto me tighter. She cried into my shoulder, I then heard a doctor come into the room. When he touched her she screamed a horrifying scream.

"Whoa dude move" I said, I pulled her tighter against me and she cried. Her screams were muffled into my chest.

"Brie calm down, nobody is ever going to hurt you again. I am your knight and shining armor. I am going to protect you, somebody will have to hurt me before they hurt you" Her screams stopped and she was just now sobbing. Her breathing was heavy. I pulled back a little.

"Everything will be okay, everything will be okay. I promise you." She only leaned forward into my chest and cried some more.

**What do you all think? I am posting two chapters today maybe more. So check out the next chapter. I am really enjoying this story. I love Troy…(Dreamy sigh) **


	8. For Her

**Okay this one is shorter but chapter 6 was really long. So the last two were a little shorter but I still kinda like them. 4 ½ days of school left! **

**Disclaimer-Zac Efron Please? Nope still don't own a thing, only Rebecca, Ashley and Haley. **

Chapter 7- For you

After two days Ashley and Gabi were released together. Gabi was still shaken up, she hasn't spoken to anybody but me and Ashley. I haven't seen my dad since that day when Gabi woke up. They were both staying at my house.

"You ready" I asked Gabi barely touching her but making her jump a mile. She tensed for a while.

"I guess Troy" Her face was purple still but she had all her color on the rest of her body. Her pink and green casts looked absolutely beautiful on her. She was using crutches and Ashley was getting used to them.

"You gonna be okay" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

She was silent "I am scared"

"Of"

"Him getting out and hunting me down" She then started sobbing. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, I will never let that bastard touch you again.

"But, basketball"

"I am done"

"Troy not for me" I shook my head

"This isn't for you, this is for me. I am the one, I am done with this. I might play some school ball but that is it."

"You should, don't make it your whole life just make it part of your life." She spoke, Ashley then walked into the room on her crutches.

"Come on, Troy's mom is waiting." I nodded and grabbed Gabi's and Ash's bag. We then started walking towards the elevator. I looked at Gabi and she was crying.

"Whats wrong"

"I just hurt all over"

I sighed "I know baby" I then kissed her cheek so lightly.

After the car ride home when we got to the house I helped Ashley and Gabi in the house.

"You house is beautiful Mrs. Bolton" Gabi said so quietly. This was the first time she talked to my mom directly. My mom was a little stunned but she recovered quickly.

"Thank you Gabi" She nodded.

"Hey Brie why don't you and Ashley go to my bedroom and lay down. Gabi only nodded and then headed upstairs Ashley in tow. They were both trying not to fall on there crutches. I made sure they both got up safely. When they disappeared into my room I turned to look at my mom.

"Where is dad"

"At the gym, with the boys"

I nodded "Okay, if Gabi comes looking for me tell her I will be back in a while." I then grabbed my car keys, my gym bag and headed towards my car. I made sure I had my uniform and jacket. I then drove down to the gym, when I arrived I grabbed the bag a locked my doors. I opened the doors to the gym. They felt heavier than usual. Every step I took weighed me down. When I entered the actual gym the doors slammed behide me. Everybody turned towards us.

"Troy you came" My dad said, I looked down at my shoes, they were way more entertaining.

"I didn't come here for the reason you think dad" I said, I looked over. I saw Jason and Zeke. Chad was off to the side, probably knowing what I was doing. I looked over at him and he nodded his head in approval.

"What would that reason be? To play basketball, yep lets go"

"No" I yelled, it echoed in the gym. "I am down with you telling me what to do, I am down with you controlling my every move. In this bag is all my stuff from the club, I am done, I quite."

My dad shook his head, "Troy think about this, you have been cooped up in a hospital for four days."

"I have thought about this…a lot dad"

"then why are you doing it?"

I looked over at everybody, from Zeke, to Jason, over to Chad, to one of the assistant coaches to my dad. I looked them dead in the eyes. "For her" Were the only two words out of my mouth. I then dropped the bag and walked out of the gym. When I looked back my dad was running after me.

"Troy wait" He shouted

I spun around "What?"

"Really think about this, do you want to be done with Basketball?"

"I am not done, I am cutting out most of it. I will play school basketball but that is it. I like basketball, I don't love it. When ever I have a kid, I am going to let them choose there life. I will love whatever choice they make. I first have to make sure the girl of my dreams is going to get over this. She is so shook up she barely talks. I don't see her eyes light up anymore. I don't see her smile anymore. I don't hear her laugh anymore. I don't see her happy anymore. That is all I want from her. If I have to quit my life for her, than I will, it is all for her. None of this is for me. It is for the person I care about the most." My dad looked back at me speechless.

"Troy I"

"Save it dad, I have to go back to her, the person I care about" I then turned around and stormed out of the building. When I got to my car and I thought about it. It then hit me. I started my car and drove home. When I got home, I threw open the door to my house. I saw Gabi crying in my moms arms.

"Brie baby are you okay?" I asked coming up to her

"Yeah I am fine now, that you are back. I thought you left" I pulled her back into my arms.

"I would never leave you in a million years." She was quite. I pulled back.

"Gabi I have to tell you something, I don't know how you are going to react and you don't have to say it back but I realized this today or two months ago when I asked you to be my girlfriend. When ever it was I don't know why I haven't told you yet." I paused and I looked her in the eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you forever and always."

"Troy I" She then ran from my arms and out the door. She can't get far I thought she is on crutches but then I saw her back out of the drive-way in my car.

Shit

**Please Review! **

**Thanks **

**Jo**


	9. Hide and Seek

**Here is another Chapter…hope you are all reviewing. **

**Disclaimer Alright I don't know anything…**

Chapter 10- Hide and Seek

After Gabi left I heard Ashley start screaming from upstairs.

"Mom can you take care of Ashley, I have to find Brie"

She nodded and rushed upstairs. I then grabbed my moms car keys and ran to her car. I jumped in and reversed out of the drive-way. I then speed down the street, I kept looking back and forth looking for her. I mean she can't run so she can't ditch the car. I first checked the park we went to. That was a negative. If she wasn't here, I then thought of it.

I jumped back into the car and raced off to East High which was locked so she couldn't be here. Damn it where the hell was she. This was like a damn game of hide and seek. Did I meation I suck at this damn game. I shook my head, I looked up towards the sky. It was one getting dark and storm clouds were moving in.

"Shit where did you go young lady" I cursed under my breath some more and got back into the car. I then thought about it, I spun the car around and went to the hospital. She had her crutches. When I got there I parked the car and ran inside. I went to the cancer ward. I checked in and went to the girls room.

"Hey Becca, Haley" They both got up and hugged me.

"How is Gabi, did she wake up?"

"Yeah like two days ago, she was released today and I can't find her."

"What do you mean find her?" Becca asked

"Well I came back to the house after I quit basketball for her and I told her I loved her and she then grabbed her crutches hoped into the car and left. I have been to three different places and I can't find her anywhere." The girls were thinking about it,

"And you looked here because this was a place she felt safe" I nodded my head at Haley. She started to sob. I then went over and pulled her into a hug.

"Haley I will find her, and when I do I will bring her here to see you"

Haley then looked up at me "You promise"

"I promise but I have to go and find her"

"Ok Troy, please find her soon"

"I will honey, I will" I then ruffled her hair. I kissed there foreheads, then the door opened and Becca's parents walked in "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Davis"

"Troy nice to see you here"

"Yep but I got to go, see you guys later." I waved at them and ran out and towards my car. When I got outside it looked like it was getting ready to down pour.

"Come on Gabi please, before it rains." I then raced out of the parking lot and towards the highway. Where in hell would she go. I thought about this for a little while. I kept driving in circles. I checked the park, she wasn't there. I checked East High and the doors were locked. I checked the hospital and the girls haven't seen her. I groaned out loud my cell phone then rang.

"Hello?"

"Troy have you found her?"

"No, I am beginning to think this is a game of Hide and go seek."

"Which you suck at" my mom commented

"Thanks mom for the support" I mumbled my mom laughed quietly over the phone.

"Moom" I whined "I can't think of" Then it hit me "Mom, I will call you back" I then shut my phone and threw it into the passage seat. I spun the car around into the right direction. It then started down pouring.

"Fuck" I muttered

I then started to drive faster, my wind shield wipers were on the highest level but I could barely see. I then saw the sign, the Mini golf place. I saw my car off to the right. I sighed thank god. I then threw open my door. I hopped over the fence and towards hole eighteen. I then saw her in a ball on the ground. I ran over to her.

"Gabi, Gabi" I kept calling her name. I saw her stir, she then looked up. When she stood up she started to fall from lack of balance. I felt a sense of Déjà Vu, I ran over and caught her. Her eyes were closed again. Her face was tear strained and she was shivering. She looked up at me, her big brown chocolate eyes. This is where I fell in love with her at. I stood her up and she held on to me.

She looked me dead in the eyes. "This is where I fell in love with you" She whispered. I looked over at her, because there was more, I just knew it.

"I had to come back here, this is the first time I layed my eyes on you. This was the first time I knew that somebody cared for me. Taylor does but she doesn't love me. I wanted somebody to love me forever. Nobody would, my dad left me and only talks to me over the phone once a week and my mom never loved us. She was always a sick son of a bitch to us." She paused a few tears trickling down her face. The rain soaking us both. We were yelling over the storm. She still had a hold of me. "When my dad wasn't around she would hit us and scream at us to do everything and then she would take all the credit. If we tried to tell him she would beat us. This isn't the first time. But this is the first time I took action. I have been the quiet good girl, I never looked like a slut. On the inside all I want is to be loved but nobody would look at me because I looked like a nerd. I never spoke outside of my group, but then you came along. The first time I layed eyes on you I loved you. I just never had the guts to say it but now I do" She paused again.

"Troy Anthony Bolton I love you so damn much it hurts" Those words rang in my ears. I then picked her up and kissed her on the lips. We needed up making out on the golf course. When I pulled back I looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez, I love you too" I whispered into her ears. I then picked her up and carried her to the car.

"You know you made me play a horrible game of hide and seek, I suck at that game." She only laughed at me. I haven't heard her laugh since before you know what.

"I promised some little girls that when I found you I would take you to them." She smiled softly, I could tell on the inside though she was still hurting. I knew I had a lot of work still to do. I just smiled softly back, knowing I had to make Ashley feel better too. I thought about what I could do. What could I do? It then hit me, but I would need a whole lot of people to help me. An giant smile took away that soft old smile. When we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital for the second time we went back upstairs. When we entered the room we heard crying.

"Becca what's wrong? Where is Haley?" Gabi asked walking on her crutches into the room.

"Haley" She started sobbing and Gabriella pulled her into a hug.

"Becca please don't cry, I have done enough crying for one day." She told the little girl.

Becca then started to calm down "Haley started to feel funny after you left Troy, she then fell asleep. When the doctors came into the room they tried to wake her up but they couldn't. They only got a faint pulse. I don't know whats going on" She started to sob again. Gabi then started sobbing, oh my god what do I do with two girls crying. I then went over and pulled them into a hug. Then the door opened. It was Becca's parents, Becca looked up for some news.

Her mom started crying "She's gonna be okay" Her mom said. All of us started crying of relief. She had a minor attack. I guess she freaked out and just yeah, but she will be back in the room in a few days."

"Thank God," I mumbled I can't take anymore bad news. I then sat back and looked at the two girls crying. After two hours of crying and talking about Haley we were all allowed to visit her. She was in a room all by herself. Becca ran in and gave her a hug.

"Hay, you scared me"

"I was scared" She whispered

Gabi and I sat there and listened to the two talk. They had a bond, they will be best friends forever. I could tell, so I looked over at the clock, it was ten thirty.

"Gabi, baby we should get going it is getting really late." She only nodded

"Haley, I will be back sometime this week, you can call me if you need to"

"Thank you Gabi"

"You are welcome, stay strong" Haley smiled

"I will stay strong as long as I have Becca"

I smiled I knew it, I totally knew they loved each other as best friends. They were like Chad and I with basketball but they couldn't get out.

"Bye you guys" We both said as we walked out the door. I grabbed Gabi's hand.

"Those two are like you and Chad" Gabi said as we walked out of the hospital. Thunder rumbled, Gabi slipped on her crutches, I then grabbed her.

"Please be careful, I don't need you in the hospital again, almost dead" I mumbled the last part.

Gabi was silent "Like I wanted to be"

"I am sorry" We finally arrived at the car. I helped her inside the car and back towards my house. I turned up the radio, one of my favorite songs came on, it matched the mode perfectly.

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you

And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' ?til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
(My wish for you)

This is my wish  
(My wish for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
(My wish for you)  
May all your dreams stay big  
(My wish for you)

Gabi sang along the whole time. Her beautiful voice carrying through the car, for being abused four days ago she seemed a little happy…a little. After the song was over a tear slid down her face. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"You know everything is going to be okay" I whispered keeping my eyes on the road. I then pulled into my drive-way. I smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you" I mumbled against her lips

"I love you too" We then got out of the car and headed towards inside.

"You promise everything is going to be okay?" She said

I opened the door and Gabi gasped.

"Dad?"

"Gabi" Gabi then buried her head in my chest and started crying. Great just great. I sighed and started rubbing her back.

**All right the song was My Wish by Rascal Flats. What do you all think about Gabi and Troy's relationship? I love this chapter what about you? Please Review…**

**Thank a billion **

**Jo…**


	10. When I look at you

Chapter 11- When I look at You

I looked over at the couch to see Ashley crying. I don't think she remembers her dad very well. He left when she was like two or something crazy like that. What dad would leave his toddler daughter. She looked scared, frightened.

"Mr. Montez, I thought you weren't coming in till next, I haven't got a chance to tell the girls." I said more like stuttered, scared to death.

"Well I got an earlier flight and I am here, now Gabi come her, come give your old man a hug" Gabi only tighten her grip on me, she was squeezing me to death.

"Gabi please come here, I haven't seen you since you were what, fourteen, thirteen." Gabi started sobbing. I held onto her as tight as I could. She buried her head into my chest further. What father doesn't know when he last saw his daughter. Moron.

Mr. Montez looked confused; he came over towards Gabi and me. He took careful steps. Like if he stepped hard the ground might crumbled under him. Gabi was still crying into my chest. Ashley was sobbing into a pillow. He then came and put his hand on her back. Gabi jumped and started screaming. She then loosed her grip on me and almost fell. I tightened my grip and caught her. She just screamed louder, my dad came out of the room. He was in basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. He had the T.V. remote in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" He boomed, he looked pissed "Tell her" He said pointing towards Gabi, an angry look came over his face."To shut the hell up so I can sleep!" My dad yelled. That's it he has pissed me off. I carefully picked up Gabi and set her on the couch. She was only screaming/ sobbing harder. When I tired to let her down she just kept a tighter grip. Oh Gabi please, I was begging silently.

"Gabi please, I am pissed at the moment" I whispered into her ear. She then slowly took her arms away. She knew when I was pissed there was no stopping me, hell no. I then stormed into my dad's room where he disappeared to.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled when I walked into the room to see him climbing back into bed. He looked at me,

"You better watch that mouth"

"I don't give a fuck, you just told my girlfriend to shut the hell up! She has been through hell and back dad. Her mom's boyfriend and her mom for that fact have beaten her. She doesn't smile, or laugh anymore" I heard her scream again, I winced.

"Troy I don't give a damn, she made you quit basketball. I don't like her." I stood stunned.

"She made me do nothing, that was all for me."

"You told me it was for her"

"And me, I get to take care of her, I get to take care of every need she has. I love her dad" I yelled.

He looked a little stunned "Love?"

"Yeah dad, Love"

"You don't know what love is Troy"

"How do you know? Your love is basketball dad, mine used to be, but you pushed me so hard I don't like it anymore" I looked away and back to my dad.

"Troy"

"Dad why our you being like this, for the first time in forever I have found somebody that cares for me. Somebody who will love me back, not by a basketball, I quit for two reasons. One for my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend and two, for my self, to be more independent." My dad was silent.

"Troy" After he said my name I knew good things were not to come.

"You are 16, not 25. You won't be with the same girl forever. You need to take the thing you love the most and take that, and make it your number one goal." I smirked

"So you are saying take Gabi, the most important thing to me, and make her my number one goal." I laughed out loud "Hey thanks dad" I started laughing and walked out the door. He looked shocked and dumbfounded that I just outsmarted him. When I walked out of my dad's bedroom I say Gabi crawling away from the couch sobbing. She was heading towards me.

"Gabi, Brie, what are you doing?" She only sobbed and came into my arms as I knelled down.

"Troy my ankle hurts, my dad stepped on it" She whispered

I sighed "its gonna be okay, you want to go to sleep for the night?"

She nodded her head into my chest "Please" She whispered. I then picked her up and carried her up the stairs. I looked back and mouthed "I will be back soon, don't go any where" They all nodded and Ashley was asleep. I kicked open my door and layed her on the bed. She was already in sweats and a t-shirt so I just took off my short to just have on some blue basketball shorts. I then crawled up next to her. I pulled her close to my body. Tears were silently rolling down her cheeks.

"You need some sleep baby" I whispered

"I am scared to sleep, I am scared Troy" She looked off to the side, you could see the fear in her eyes, her face. It looked like a mirrored image from somebody else, but not Gabi.

"Honey why?" I asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"I am scared he just might find me, and if he does, I don't think I could survive." She said outloud. I sighed quietly

"Gabi, we have been over this, I am your protecting. I will protect you. Nobody will every hurt you again. I promise."

"Promise" She held out her pinky on her left hand. I looked at it and hooked pinky.

"Promise" I then kissed her forehead. I then started to sing to her,

**Everybody needs inspiration;**  
**everybody needs a song**  
**a beautiful melody**  
**when the nights so long**

**Cause there is no guarantee**  
**that this life is easy...**

**Yea when my world is falling apart**  
**When there's no light to break up the dark**  
**that's when I, I...**  
**I look at you**

**When the waves**  
**Are flooding the shore and I can't**  
**Find my way home anymore**  
**that's when I, I...**  
**I look at you**

**When I look At You I see forgiveness**  
**I see the truth**  
**You love me for who I am**  
**Like the stars Hold the moon**  
**Right there where they belong**  
**And I Know I'm Not Alone.**

**Yea when my world is falling apart**  
**When there's no light to break up the dark**  
**that's when I, I...**  
**I look at you**

**When the waves**  
**Are flooding the shore and I can't**  
**Find my way home anymore**  
**that's when I, I...**  
**I look at you**

**you appear just like a dream to me**  
**Just like Kaleidoscope colors that**  
**Cover Me, All I need every**  
**Breath that I breathe don't you know**  
**you're beautiful...**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**When the waves**  
**Are flooding the shore and I can't**  
**Find my way home anymore**  
**that's when I, I...**  
**I look at you**  
**I look at you**

**Yea Yea Oh OH OH**

**And you appear Just like a dream**  
**To me.**

I then looked down at my beautiful girl, who lights up my day. She was asleep, with a half smile on her face. I smiled back softly. I then layed her to the side gently, I pulled the covers of her stomach. I then kissed her forehead and crept out of the room, with one more look behide me.

"I love you Gabi"

I got no response but that was good enough. When I started walking upstairs I saw Mr. Montez sitting on the loveseat. I carefully went over to Ashley picked her up and taking her up to my room to join Gabi. She stirred a little. Her head moving back and forth trying to escape the world right now.

"Shh…Ashley go back to sleep, your sister is with you, she won't let anything bad happened to you either"

She only nodded her sleepy head back and forth, I layed her down and walked back downstairs.

"Mr. Montez I have an idea why Gabi is like this, it's a thought now exactly right but close…probably."

"Why?" he asked not looking up at all. He just stared at the carpet.

"When she woke up she just started screaming, she didn't let anybody touch her but me. She screamed Ashley touched her. The doctors had a miserable time with her. What the bastard did to her must have been bad. She is mostly afraid of guys but she just…trust me I guess" I shrugged my shoulder he didn't like that answer.

"Troy, why can't she trust me?" her dad asked

I bite my lip and rubbed the back of my neck, "Maybe because you are never around. A phone call once a week doesn't work with trust. You have to know the person before you can trust them" I spoke words of wisdom…at least that's what I thought.

"I am going to change that, have them both move to New York and live there" My eyes widened

"No, no, that is not the answer" I said quickly

He looked over at me "What is the answer" He asked

"Anything but her moving, anything"

"But my life is in New York"

"And there life is here in New Mexico"

"There horrible life, why would they want to live her anymore. Bad things have happened to them here."

"Yes things have but I am here, they want to be around me. Yes your life in New York where your wife and kids live. Don't know if they are ready for that yet." I turned sighing frustration come on dude just give up. I kept thinking in my mind over and over again.

"What do you want them to live with there mother?" I was shocked he even said that.

"No, I want them to live with me, se only trust me right now. She doesn't trust Ashley as much as she used to. I can tell you she wouldn't be happy"

"Troy, I don't think" I then heard Gabi scream, Mr. Montez went running up the stairs towards my room. I scrambled up from my spot and ran behide him. I saw him enter my room. I was there two seconds later.

"No, no, no" She kept repeating "I want Troy, please" She kept crying and screaming my name. Her dad was trying to sooth her, but with every stroke she screamed louder. I went over and pushed him away and grabbed her hand, then pulling her into my arms.

"Shh…baby girl I am right her, I told you I would protect you. Nobody is going to hurt you, I swear." I kept rubbing her back until she started to calm down. Ashley then woke up from all the noise. She started to whimper. I adjusted Gabi and patted part of my lap for her. She crawled over and cried into my chest.

"You two are my girls. I love you forever and ever and never forget that." I whispered into there ears. They both intently calmed. I looked over at there dad.

"You win" He whispered "They trust you more, than they will ever trust me" He had tears in his eyes.

"No, they will always love you; they are just having a hard time. Keep in touch. Come back when they are getting over everything" I said and he nodded and left the room. My mother followed him out. I looked down at the two most important people in the world to me.

**When the waves**  
**Are flooding the shore and I can't**  
**Find my way home anymore**  
**that's when I, I...**  
**I look at you**  
**I look at you**

I then shut my eyes and fell asleep with the most important people in my arm.

**Aww…what do you think? The song was When I look at you By Miley Cyrus. How do you all like what I did? Troy? Hehe hoped you enjoyed but it is almost 11 on a school night…3 ½ more days! **


	11. Movie Day

**Here is another chapter, i would all like you to know that The School Teacher will be my next story. It won by one vote. :) I have already a few chapters written but i will update more on the Promise then start on The School Teacher. :) I will shut up now so you can read my story. **

**Disclamier- I give up, i dont own a thing but Ashley, Haley, and Becca. I dont own any of the movies in the story either. :) **

Chapter 12- Movie Day

I woke up the next day to see Gabi still asleep and Ashley over by the window.

"Good- morning Ashley" I said

She just stood still "You know the girls with cancer? Why do I feel like they are the lucky ones?" This concerned me. I gently put Gabi down and went over to her.

"What do you mean the lucky ones?" I asked opening my arms for her. She then climbed into them.

"They have parents that love them, they aren't hurt, they don't have to live with there sisters boyfriend, not that it isn't a bad thing, but all my friends get to live with a mom and daddy and me. I get to live with you." I didn't know how to feel with this conversation.

"Well you are the lucky one" I said breathing out "You have a new family who will love you forever. My mom and dad can become your mom and dad. I will share with you. Yes they kinda are hurt. They have to live in a hospital all the time and eat hospital food, you know how that tastes." She then made a face of disgust. I laughed, "See you are the lucky one, and you don't have to go to school for a while."

"Really?"

"Yep, but my mom might home school you guys after a while." She nodded.

"Can we do something today" Then there was a bang on my door. Ashley screamed and grabbed onto me.

"Who is it?" I yelled

"Uhh…your best friend" Chad,

"Shh…Ashley it will be okay, it's just my best friend" Her grip didn't loosen any.

"Come in Chad, just don't touch anybody" He came in with a confused face, like what the hell who is here but you. When he saw Ashley his eyes darted towards my bed. His mouth formed an O shape. I ended up telling Chad everything, it was kinda my breaking point.

"So, you need any help?" Chad asked, I thought for a minute.

"Get the gang together, my house in 30 minutes." Chad looked confused.

"Make sure they bring snacks and blankets, movie of choice for the girls." He really looked confused.

"A girls movie day, don't tell Jason or Zeke"

He nodded and then walked out of the door. "Oh Chad, get Taylor too"

"Okay," he then walked out the door. I then heard the door shut.

"Troy what are we doing?"

"We are going to have a movie day today. All the girls will get to pick the movies, so Sharpay, and Kelsi, plus you, Gabi and Taylor.

Her eyes light up "Can we have ice cream and candy?" I laughed

"I have a feeling you are going to love this party" I said

"Where are the movies, I want to go pick mine!" She sounded excited

I nodded "Sure, in the room next door there are a bunch of movies. Take your time, I have to wake your sister up gently and would you sit with Chad?" She eyes light up,

"Yeah I like Chad, I like playing with his hair. He is kinda like you Troy, strong and protective."

"Yes, he will protect you. You can also sit right next to me" She nodded and then walked out of my room. I then looked over to see Gabi still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up at all, she looked so peaceful. When she was up she was upset and unhappy. I sighed and walked over to her deciding not to wake her up. I pulled the covers up a little more and then into my bathroom. They are over 500 movies in that room, it would take her a while. So I quickly striped out of my clothing and jumped into the shower. When I was done I got out and dried off. I put on some underwear and black Nike sweats, with a wildcat t-shirt. After I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair I walked out into my bedroom, Gabi was still sound asleep. A smile played on my lips.

"Troy" I looked toward the sound; it was Ashley at my door. I nodded, grabbed a blanket out of the closet and walked down stairs with Ashley.

"Do you want any breakfast?" I asked

She thought about it "It's almost 11 o'clock" She said, I laughed and went over to the fridge. There was a note posted on the door.

We all went to work; your dad is on a basketball trip with the team, so I won't be home till after 7 and your dad not till Sunday so see ya later. Love mom

Yes, my dad was gone till Sunday, that's going to make my life so easy. Wait if dad was at basketball and it then hit me. I smiled. I then grabbed two Lemonades out of the fridge and handed on to Ashley.

"So Ash, what movie did you pick?" I asked her leaning against the counter. She took a long gulp of her drink before answering.

"I picked Twilight and since you can't just watch one also New Moon" She said taking another drink. Great another Twilight fan.

"The girls will be happy" I muttered, she giggled quietly.

"Hey, how long till everybody comes over?"

"Uhh, maybe an hour why?"

"I want to take a shower, but I don't have many clothes." She said silently.

"Oh, my mom is going to take you shopping when you guys want to but for now she bought you some things to hold you guys over." I then jumped off the counter and walked into the laundry room. She followed me into the laundry room.

"Right here are all the towels. This basket is you, it has some Nike shorts and some old basketball shorts of mine that don't fit. My mom bought you some really cute Wild-cat t-shirts and some other ones. Anything else you need is in that basket" I said, she nodded; I walked out so she could get her stuff together. She then walked out,

"Where is a bathroom I can use?" She asked holding everything

"Around the corner" She nodded and kept on walking. I started digging through the fridge to find some stuff to eat today. I saw a thing of cookie, but Zeke will provide a new freshly baked batch. I love you Zeke. I then saw 4 frozen pizzas. I guess I am providing lunch. I then heard the water turn and one Ashley step into the shower. I walked upstairs and grabbed some pillows. Gabi was still resting peacefully. I made sure she was breathing and she was.

I went back downstairs and layed everything out. I threw some popcorn in the microwave. I got out bottles of water and lemonade. I put them all in a drink holder in the kitchen with ice on it. I then heard the water shut off. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in quietly" I said letting the big group in. The girls had a bag of movies. Taylor was standing at the end by herself. She was in black shorts and a purple tank top.

"Taylor"

"Troy, where is Gabi?"

"Sleeping, this is the first time she has slept in forever"

"Why am I invited?"

"Because you are Gabi's best friend"

She smiled a half smile "Thanks for inviting me, I miss seeing her around"

"I miss her smile"

She giggled "Hey Taylor come sit next to me" Sharpay said

"Uh okay" Taylor then walked over

"What did you all bring?" I asked

Sharpay handed me the bag, she was in pink sweats with a white Areopostale sweatshirt. I looked through the bag, Valentine's Day, The Notebook, The Titanic, Dear John, Band slam, and 17 Again. I nodded,

"Nice, this is more than two, for you and Kelsi." She rolled her eyes and kept on talking.

"Taylor what did you bring,"

"Well I brought some of Gabi's and Ashley's favorite movies. Hairspray, Night in Rodathe, Legally Blonde and Nemo." She said. I smiled

"Great, well I let Ashley pick from the movie room and she picked the Twilight series, at least whats out so far." The girls all went in a fuzzy. Mention Twilight they are goners. I then heard the bathroom door shut.

"Hi everybody" Ashley said quietly coming towards me. I wrapped her into a hug.

"Ashley this is Sharpay" Sharpay did her weird wave. "That is Zeke, and Jason. You know Chad and of course Taylor." She giggled.

"Soo Ashley you want to sit with Taylor and me?" Sharpay asked, of course Sharpay knew.

Ashley looked up at me "Its gonna be okay, you will be in the same room as me" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and looked back at the girls.

"Sure" She said walking over to them,

"So are you team Jacob or team Edward?" Sharpay asked

"Jacob, defiantly!" She squealed "Those Abs She then sighed; all of us guys started laughing. I shook my head. I went in and grabbed the drinks and popcorn. I handed everybody there drinks and a popcorn bag for every so many people. I then turned on the fan and started the first movie. Twilight, for the first half we all watched the movie. I was sprawled out over my couch. Zeke was on the floor with Pay, Chad was on the love seat. Taylor was right next to Ashley who was next to Taylor. I was eating my popcorn and finishing off my second lemonade. It was at the part in the movie where they are in the woods talking about him being a vampire.

"I wish Taylor was in this more" Sharpay said throwing her popcorn around. I shook my head; I then heard a door open and shut. I looked towards the top of the stairs. Gabi was standing there tears running down her face. She was in one of my T-shirts and the sweats she had on last night.

"Come here baby girl" I said and patted the spot next to me. She practically ran down the stairs, and leaped over to me.

"Hey whats wrong" I asked stroking her back, and tracing little figures in her back. She just gripped on to my shirt.

"I had a dream"

"What kind of dream?"

"Of him"

"Oh, Gabi" She then started sobbing, everybody turned towards us. Taylor and Shar looked sympathetic. The others looked clueless. I picked Gabi up and took her to the kitchen. I shut the doors to the kitchen behide me. I sat Gabi on the kitchen counter.

"Hey beautiful whats wrong?" I asked leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I want it all too just go away, I just want it all to go away" She kept crying over and over. I rubbed her back and carefully started to speak.

"Me too, I wish to see you smile your bright smile, I wish your eyes would light up, I wish you would laugh again. I wish everything would go back to normal to." Tears started to slide down my cheeks, like a water fall. She looked up at me,

"Troy, I want to be happy, I want to laugh, I want to smile, I want to do everything, but every time I close my god damn eyes he comes back to me, he won't leave me the fuck alone" She said out of pure anger. I let her have it. She needed to let it out "When I was sleeping I had a dream that my mom wasn't a drunk, that my dad never left, but somehow I still wasn't happy."

I looked her dead in the eye, she then continued "I wasn't happy because" She paused "You weren't with me, you weren't the one I went to for help. I wasn't in love. I am happier with you, than I ever will be, but right now, I just need help" She then started to let those silent tears just flow, she didn't fight them anymore. I pulled her into a hug.

"Brie I am so proud of you" I said kissing her on the cheek. She just leaned into my hug.

"You want to put some pizzas in the oven?" I asked her

She nodded her head, wiping the last of her tears away. I then went over to the freezer and pulled out the pizza and threw them into the oven. I then went and picked up Gabi since her crutches were in the living room. When we walked in the movie was almost over. There were at the part where the other vamp bites Bella and Edward is pissed off. I set her down up on her feet so I could get comfortable. I then put the blanket over me and pated the couch and she layed down next to me. I then threw the blanket over us. I kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too"

After we watched Twilight we ate lunch. We then sat down again and watched New Moon.

"I can't believe they have teams" Chad mumbled

I laughed "I would totally be team Jacob" I said

"I hope so, I would have to reconsider who my boyfriend was" Gabi said

I put my hand over my heart "That hurt" She stuck her tongue out

"Good" I tickled her stomach and she squealed. Ashley and Taylor started cracking up. She then smacked my arm.

"You are so mean"

"Aww but you love me" She rolled her eyes. I looked over to the guys.

"You all quit basketball?" I asked

"Well sorta, Chad totally quit but we are taking a long needed break" Said Jason, Zeke nodded in agreement.

"So you guys aren't done, done" I asked

"Nope" Zeke popped the p.

I nodded "I am still playing school ball" Chad said.

"Me too" After we finished New Moon it was almost four O'clock. The next movie we popped into the DVD player was Dear John. I have to admit that one is a tear jerker. (AN omg when I saw this there was a guy next to me crying! Lol) the girls were all in tears. Ashley has a rough time with that movie, she just wanted to ball. Gabi was kinda quite. During that movie I went into the kitchen and ordered a whole bunch of Chinese food. I then went over and snuggled up to Gabi.

"Mmm…you are warm, I am cold" I mumbled into the back of her neck.

"You are cold"

After that movie the Chinese arrived. I went to the door and paid for it. We all the dug in to the fabulas food.

"So when are you going back to school Troy"

"After spring break"

I nodded slurping up a noodle. "Troy doesn't do that, it's disgusting" All men rolled our eyes.

I looked at the clock, it was almost seven. My mom should be arriving soon. Then at that moment my mother walked into the room.

"Hey ma" I said with my mouth full

"Hi Mrs. Bolton" everybody else said. She looked shocked to see all these people.

"Hi everybody, and Troy don't talk with your mouth full, it is unappetizing" Gabi started laughing and my other friends were laughing. I blushed,

"Aww…the superstar blushes when his mommy yells at him." Jason said stuffing a crab ran goo in his mouth. I just rolled my eyes and kept eating. After dinner we watched Nemo, after that movie we made ice cream sundaes.

"Hey Gabs can you pass me the Chocolate syrup?" I asked

"Whats the magic word" She said holding it in front of me.

"You are the most beautiful and sexiest girlfriend."

She blushed hard "Yes but no" I gave her the puppy dog pout, she was about to crack when Sharpay butted in.

"Come on Gabs don't go weak, don't let the male people control us." She then stood up straighter.

"Fine pretty please with a cherry on top." Then out of know where I have chocolate syrup on my head and whipped cream. Everybody was laughing there asses off.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked I turned around to see Zeke and Chad on the ground with a white bucket that was once filled with chocolate. They were both rolling with laughter. I then felt something on my head,

"You said with a cherry on top" That one made me laugh. After I cleaned up really fast, I sat on the couch and we started Valentines Day. I love the part where the football player tells everybody he is gay and his agent was getting a massage and she looks up with the paper on her face and said I knew it! Oh god did that make me laugh so hard.

When the movie was over my mom came out of her room, I looked down to see Gabi and Ashley sleeping. Taylor was sleeping on Ashley's shoulder and Pay was on Zeke's lap. Zeke had his head titled back onto the couch and Chad, well Chad was half on the couch and half on it. He had both legs on it but the other half was on the floor.

"Chad what did you do?" I mumbled

"How did today go?"

"Great, I think Gabi got a lot of her emotion out today"

"Good, I bought everything today" I smiled

"Good, I am going to take the girls up to the spare room and leave the guys but maybe fix Chad." My mom turned towards him and started laughing.

"Alright Good-night Troy"

"Night mom" She then kissed my forehead and went to bed. I ended up carrying all of the girls to bed. Kelsi was in the love seat comfortably so I didn't move her.

I then went to fix Chad, I tried picking him up from his shoulders but he started to hiss at me like a cat. I was laughing so hard I dropped him and he landed with a thud. He still didn't wake up.

"Chad you need to move your ass" I said, I the picked him up again, he started hissing again. A longer one this time because I kept going till he was finally on the couch, I was laughing so hard at this point.

"Good- night Chad, thanks for a good laugh"

"Hissss" I almost couldn't make it up the stairs I was laughing so hard. Does he think he was a cat? This was too funny, I felt like I was living a different life right now. I went into my room and took off my shirt, I brushed my teeth and crawled into bed with Gabi, Ashley was on an air mattress on the floor. I kissed Gabi good night.

"I love you" Was the final word I said to her that night, and the first words I said to her that morning.

**What do you all think? I hoped you enjoyed...not my favorite chapter...:) lol Please Review! **


	12. Pain, Tears, and Love

**Wow this one took a little while, sorry for it being a little late. I am going to work on The Promise next. Yeah! **

**Disclaimer- Not a thing **

Chapter 12- Pain, Tears, and Love

Two days later Gabi and I were cuddled up on the couch, Ashley and my mom went out shopping for some clothes. Gabi didn't feel comfortable enough going out in public yet, she hasn't stepped out of this house since the whole golf course incident.

"Gabi" I said stroking her hair, her beautiful hair.

"Hmm" She said half asleep but she wasn't, she was watching Brothers and Sisters re-runs, her eyes never left the TV when she talked. This has been her life lately, TV, music, books or her Laptop. Well my Laptop.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked kissing the top of her head. She giggled quietly when I did,

"Just tired" She mumbled, a sneaky idea came into my mind. I shifted slightly to where Gabi was under her and she was laying on my chest facing me. She giggled lightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked playfully,

"Looking at my beautiful girlfriend, is what I am really doing" I said leaning up to kiss her.

"Oh really?"

I nodded my head yes, I then leaned down again and brought her into a passionate kiss. She started to kiss me back, it was intense, passionate kiss. She gently rubbed her tongue against my lips. I granted the wish she oh so desired, but as soon and I mean as soon as this happened I heard.

"Troy Bolton" Shit, I pulled back from Gabi who had a puppy dog look come over her face.

"Dad your home so soon" I said with fake joy, a pain crossed Gabi's face. Gabi rolled off of the top of me and rolled towards the floor. I caught her before she hit the floor. She then stood up on her good foot, I sat up and fixed my hair a little bit. Gabi then fell back on the couch. I wrapped my strong arms around her little waist.

"Well, Uhh you two seem to be enjoying your self" He started to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah" I said "Until you came home" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" My dad yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing dad"

"Whatever, where is the, the other one?" He said pointing towards Gabi. I felt Gabi tense up, my blood boiled. I could feel Gabi was not happy, I looked over towards her and she was pissed.

"Don't say that other girl" Gabi sneered, oo that was nasty. Gabi kept trying to stand up but my grip was tighter on her.

"Troy please"

"Yeah Troy please" My dad said, I ignored him "What little girl doesn't like being called that girl or the brat who takes over my sons life." My dad yelled. Gabi looked like she was ready to cry. I loosed my grip and little bit and she bolted up but she fell back down onto the couch immediately, I caught her before she landed wrong. She tried again.

"Gabi please don't" She just snuggled into my side, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Aww…who is a scared little girl" Tears were pouring out of her eyes. That's it you make fun of my girlfriend and you insult her? That's it enough. I stood up a few inches taller than my dad.

"Dad I have had enough" I yelled. The house shook from the house. Fear was in the air.

"This girl you are talking about is the most special, beautiful, caring girl I have ever met. This girl has been though hell, this girl is my beautiful girlfriend. Oh and by the way she has a name. Her name is also beautiful. Her name is Gabriella Marie Montez. She is an A+ student. The day we met she was wearing a green shirt with short shorts." I paused and looked away.

"Those shorts had little rips in the side, they weren't hers they were Taylor's. She was wearing her blue Nike Shoxs, her hair was down and in beautiful waves." I paused and looked back over at Gabi who had tears running down her cheeks. A small smiled attached on her face. I smiled back at her softly and then turned back towards my dad.

"She was also smiling and happy, which I haven't seen in forever." My dad shook his head.

"I don't care Troy" My dad yelled. God I wanted to hurt him, I spun around in anger.

"You never cared dad! You never every cared if I wanted to play basketball or not. You didn't care when my girlfriend and her sister were in the hospital. You didn't care when I told you about a school performance that I was starring in at school. You didn't care when that…that one thing happened." That one hurt him, a pain shot across his face. His blue eyes went to a stormy blue. You could tell this was a different conversation now. A tear slid down his cheek. A tear slide down my cheek.

"Y-you only cared when it was about basketball only basketball" I whispered the last part. He was silent for a moment.

"Troy I cared about what happened" My dad yelled

"No you didn't" I yelled at him "Mom cried for two straight months after she miscarried the baby." I yelled Tears were streaming down my face. I looked up at Gabi who was sobbing in her hands. I went up and pulled her into a hug.

"You have to tell me everything" She sobbed, I nodded at her

"Troy I did too care. I took it out on basketball a-and" He paused not baring this moment. He looked away tears rolling down his cheeks. The house was silent except for Gabi's sobs every now and then.

"What on earth is going on here?" My mom cried as she walked into the house. We all ignored her, I saw a timid Ashley walk out of the room, another minute of silence or so.

"What dad and what" I finally said, more tears escaping.

"You want to know Troy? Huh, well guess what its you. I also took it out on you!" He screamed

I tried to laugh, I was already crying "So you took everything out on me, put me through hell, to take away your damn pain? You never told me why you wanted me to play" I stopped looked at him dead in the eye.

"You never showed any pain when this happened, I had to figure out how to deal with my pain because you didn't show me how. I used to love basketball dad, but then you pushed me so damn hard it hurt dad, it hurt like hell." Another silence "Dad I finally found this amazing girl that I love with all my heart but guess what people…he doesn't care." I screamed at him.

"Troy what is going on?" My mom cried, she had tears flooding down her cheeks. I glared at my dad and turned towards her.

"Nothing ma, he just doesn't care" I paused and looked back at my dad, "He just doesn't care" I grabbed Gabi's hand and led her to my car. When we climbed in Gabi turned towards me.

"Troy" I shook my head

"Let me calm down before I speak" I said through gritted teeth. Gabi tensed and turned in his seat. I then felt bad.

"I-I am sorry baby" I looked over at her. She shook her head "Whatever Troy" I sighed and started the car. I pulled out of the drive-way and started driving around town.

"You want to talk?" she asked

"In a minute, I want to go somewhere and talk" I said to her, I then pulled up into a Starbucks.

"You want to talk at Starbucks?" She asked

"No but do you want any Starbucks? Its on your jackass boyfriend." I said to her.

Gabi laughed quietly "Yes please, I was a Caramel Frap." I nodded and pulled through the drive though. The person started to speak to me through the machine.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order?"

"Uhh can I get two Grande Caramel Fraps?" There was a silence

"Okay that will be $8.75"

"Thank you"

I then drove up to the window at Starbucks, paid the guy and he handed us our drinks. I then pulled away. I handed Gabi's hers and kept driving. We rode in the car, it was so silent. I then pulled into the parking lot of the park.

"The park"

"Yep, lets go" I got out of the car and I grabbed Gabi's crutches out of the back. I went over to her door and opened it. I grabbed her drink and handed her the crutches. She got out and we started walking into the park. We then sat down on a picnic table.

"Talk, please" I took a deep breath.

"I don't know where to begin" I told her honestly.

"Before you played basketball" She said softly.

"Ahh, before I played I would sit and write for hours, my stories were never any good but I would sit and write for hours. But anyways when I was nine and I was called into the living room.

Flashback

"_Troy come on down to the living room honey" My mom called, I put down my notebook and pencil, I climbed down from my bed and headed down the stairs. I saw my parents sitting on the couch looking excited, like something huge happened. _

"_What mommy" I asked climbing into her small lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist. _

"_Honey if you could have wished what would it be?" My mom asked, I put my figures to my head and began to think. _

"_Somebody to play and write with" My parents both chuckled _

"_Well your wish is going to be granted" I remember not believing this. _

"_No, mom whats really up?" I asked sliding off of her lap. I turned towards her and she was just smiling at me. _

"_Troy you are going to get a little brother your sister." I stood there star struck. _

"_I am getting a sibling?" I asked, they both nodded there heads. I started screaming and jumping around. My parents were laughing at me. The only words I said were "Thank you" _

End of Flashback

Tears were flooding down both of our faces; our eyes were both blood shot.

"So you were supposed to get a brother or sister but…" I was dreading this part of the story. She grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"I remember all the details to this day. I said clearing my throat.

"My mom was 6 months pregnant, we were riding in the car to go to her doctors appointment. It was just me and her. We were going to see the sex of the baby. I was so excited. My dad was at a basketball practice for East High, back then I my dad wasn't that obsessed with basketball. He would be home by 5:30 and was always playing with me." I paused and looked around the park.

"Well anyways we were driving along a-and we" I then lost it all together. I started sobbing and Gabi opened her arms.

"Troy, come here" I layed my head on her shoulder and started crying.

"Troy let it out, please tell me"

"It's so hard Gabi" I sobbed "Everything happened so fast"

"What happened" Gabi said into my ear

"Well as soon as the light turned green we drove off down the rode." I was choking on my sobs "I then saw a blue car coming straight at us. I yelled at my mom and she tried to miss it but it slammed right into her side." Tears were flowing down both of our cheeks.

"I remember screaming her name over and over. She wouldn't wake up, I tried to get out of the car but I couldn't move my body, it hurt" I stood up and pulled up my shirt, I pointed to a scar.

"T-this is from a piece of g-glass that stab my stomach." Gabi gasped and touched it.

"D-does it hurt?" She asked tracing her finger over it.

"Not unless I get in a car" I told her, a few more tears dropping from my eyes.

"Tell me more Troy"

"Well after that the ambulance arrived, I remember them saying they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat and they could barely find a pulse to my mom. I was screaming and crying every single time somebody touched me. When we arrived at the hospital I remember seeing my dad stand there. I remember trying to run into his arms but they wouldn't let me. He came up to me and said

"Be brave Troy, I am going to check on your mom" he then hugged me and left. I remember laying in a hospital room for hours without seeing anybody I knew. It was killing me on the inside." I looked down at Gabi, you could see her heart breaking.

"I then saw my dad pass my room, he didn't even come in, but five minutes later he came back. He had a stone glass face.

"Troy, we need to talk, was the words that came out of his mouth. My face broke"

"Keep going Troy, you are doing fine" She whispered

"The first thing that he said was "the baby is dead, Troy. Your mom is fine" He then got up and left. I remember crying my self to sleep that night. I found out my mom ended up having the baby but she was born not breathing. They tried to save her but…"

"You were going to have a sister?"

"Yeah, we were going to name her April Mackenzie, well we did name her that" I said

"It's beautiful" I nodded

"Thank you Troy" Gabi said

I sniffed "For what Gabi?"

"For telling me"

"It's hard"

"I know baby" Gabi said pulling me into a hug.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Gabi" I said leaning up to kiss her lips, we pulled apart.

"Troy" Fuck my dad

I turned around "dad"

"Can we talk, alone?"

I looked at Gabi and back to my dad "Sure for a minute" I got up from the table and headed towards my dad.

"Yeah"

"Troy, I-I never meant to hurt you" My dad said

"But Dad you did, you can't go back now and fix it" I yelled

"Please Troy! I-I was upset and hurting that my one daughter died the day she was born. You don't understand that pain."

"How don't I dad! My only sibling, my only sister died that day you didn't even stay to make sure I was okay dad. You went and played basketball. You signed me up and didn't even ask dad." He was silent.

"What do you want Troy? I am sorry, I wish I could change these things?" My dad said

"Yes! That's all I have wanted for years dad"

"Ok fine I am sorry Troy, I wish I could change this! I really do, and you know what I love Gabi Troy" That shocked me.

"What?"

"She has been in my gym class for three years now. She can play any sport, she is good, yes she is beautiful. When you met her, I was happy but I didn't want to lose you. I felt that was my only connection to you."

"Dad, I would have talk to you, any time not just about basketball" I said

"You would have"

"Yeah"

Tears shined in his eyes, he then pulled me into a hug. "I love you Troy" My dad said

A tear fell down my cheek "I love you too, Dad" I paused "I love you too" We held each for a while until I felt Gabi touch my back. I pulled back and then my dad pulled her into a hug.

**What do all you think? Did you like it? Aww I love Starbucks. LOL random! **** PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Four Months and a Surprise

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing, just Coach Hawk! **

Chapter 14- Four Months and a Surprise

After our emotional night at the park, Gabi and I slept till like noon. This was until my mom came into my room and woke us up.

"Troy, baby you need to wake up" My mom whispered

I groaned into Gabi's neck, which woke her up, great thanks mom.

"Troy really coach Hawk is here" My mom said, my eyes flew open and I was staring righting into her blue eyes.

"What but I quit"

She shrugged "I don't know but he wants to speak with you, and have you seen your dad? He disappeared this morning"

"Uh no I have been sleeping" I told her sitting up, Gabi's eyes started to flutter open.

"Good afternoon beautiful" I whispered into her ear, I watched my mom slip out of my room.

"Its already afternoon?" She said quietly, closing her eyes again.

"Yep, but my old coach wants to talk to me, why don't you throw on a pair of my shorts and a hoodie of mine"

She nodded her head okay and then climbed out of the bed, her feet padded against the floor towards my closet. I threw the blanket to the ground and grabbed my t-shirt from yesterday and threw it on over my head, I then put on my wildcat basketball shorts. As I was finished Gabi walked out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful, you know that right?" I asked her

Her cheeks blushed a deep red "Thanks" She whispered, I then leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. She blushed a little deeper,

"You're really cute when you blush" I whispered into her ear, she wrapped her little arms around me.

"You okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, just have a little headache" She said, barring her head into my shoulder.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, which was kinda cold. So she doesn't have a temperature. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you" I whispered

She was quiet for a minute "I love you too" Those words always made my heart flutter. I released her and we walked down the stairs hand in hand. I laced our fingers together, which they fit perfectly together, my soul mate. I smiled, I then saw coach Hawk sitting on our couch. Gabi then quickly hid in my chest, she gasped slightly. I stopped,

"You okay?" I asked her in a quiet voice

She just let out a helpless cry. I sat on the stairs and brought her into my lap,

"Hey, hey you wanna tell me whats wrong?" I asked her

"Troy" Coach Hawks's voice boomed in the house, he must see me. Great.

Gabi just cried harder from the loud male voice, I pulled her tighter to my chest, why was she having the most problems? I looked over at coach; he was starring right at me. This is just wonderful I thought.

"Hey Ella, do you want to go take a nice shower or bath, while I talk to my coach really quick?" I whispered into her ear. She moved her head in a no formation.

"Gabi!" Ashley screeched, Gabi jumped back to look at her excited sister. A jealous I envy you way too much look came over Gabi's face.

"Yeah sis" She said quietly, afraid to speak to loudly.

"Do you wanna go hang outside with my for a little bit, please. I want to show you something" Gabi looked at me; I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah okay, just let me get my crutches by the door." She said standing up, off of my lap. I grabbed her hand and we climbed down the stairs together. She grabbed her crutches and followed Ashley out of the house. I watched them as they disappeared down the drive. I smiled

"Troy" My head snapped over towards coach

"Yeah coach?" I asked walking towards him, looking over my shoulder a few times.

"Why did you quit for one" It took all control not to roll my eyes. Really is he that dense?

"My girlfriend needs me more" I told him

"Let her parents take of that" That made my blood boil, stream was flooding out of my ears. My mom was in the kitchen probably trying not to laugh.

"What" I said, trying not to punch him, my fist were clenched together, my knuckles were white.

"I said let her parents take of her, you don't need to, you need to focus on basketball" Coach said not caring, damn what it is with my basketball coaches and not caring.

"Coach! She doesn't have a damn home!" I yelled, it was taking all control not to punch something.

"What do you meal?"

"Her mom beat her, her dad is in New York and she doesn't trust him" I screamed "She a life, she had everything but she is here, can't sleep, never smiles, and is always in tears" I said letting it all out, "But you know, I still love her to damn much to care about basketball or what I am missing out on. I needed a damn break" I growled

"Ok, ok Troy calm down" Hawk said

"Are you telling me to calm down?" I screeched, my mom entered the room

"Ok Troy you really need to calm down before Gabi comes back, why you don't go upstairs for me" She said pushing me towards the stairs. I stumbled over the first step and headed up stairs. I could hear my mom talking to Hawk, I heard Gabi come in.

"Troy" She said timidly

"What baby girl" I said sitting up on my bed, I patted a spot next to me.

"Are you okay" I nodded my head; I then looked at the calendar. We are supposed to go to Georgia next week. I sighed Gabi and I need space, mom still hasn't bought tickets for Ashley or Gabi, maybe Ashley can go with my parents and Gabi and I could get away by ourselves.

"Have you ever dreamed to go anywhere?" I asked her as she layed next to me.

"Yeah I have always wanted to go to Florida, Orlando. I have never been before."

"That's cool, how about you and me go out to dinner tomorrow night for our four month anniversary." She looked up at me happiness danced in her eyes. We then sat there in my dark room, not talking just enjoying the present of each other.

"I love you" She said right before she fell asleep

I kissed her forehead lightly "I love you too"

****TROYELLA*****TROYELLA*****

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming and my dad screaming. Oh no. I unwrapped Gabi from my waist and gently climbed out of bed. I threw on some shorts and I went downstairs shirtless. When I got there I saw my dad completely drunk, what the hell happened, we were all hugging the other day and then he turns up drunk. Oh my god this does not make since.

"Dad!" I said, trying to be quiet

"Trroooyy" My dad slurred

"Mom what happened?" I asked, she was crying

"I don't know" She sobbed, "He just walked in the door."

I sighed, grabbed my dad and dragged him to my parents bedroom. I shut the door and went back out to the living room. It was five thirty in the morning. Damn it was early.

"Ma" I said walking into the kitchen

"Troy, we aren't going on vacation next week" She told me

I started rubbing my neck "About that" I told her, I then told her my whole idea. She thought it was an amazing idea. By the time I was done telling her Gabi came trotting down the stairs. Her hair in a messy bun, with a sweatshirt and shorts on, it was now almost eight.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her, pulling her into my lap. She giggled a little.

"Nothing, I woke up and you weren't there, but Mrs. Bolton"

"Gabi it is Lucille" I saw Gabi smile

"Lucille, I was wondering if Taylor could join us on a shopping trip?" She said biting her lip.

"Su…Yes" My mom screamed, she jumped up off of the couch "Oh My God yes Gabi" My mom said pulled her up to her feet and into a hug. I started laughing.

"Women" I muttered I was then hit by two of my favorite women. I just smiled.

*****TROYELLA*****TROYELLA*******

"Gabi are you ready yet?" I called up the stairs "Our reservations are in thirty minutes at Couch's (I think it is a restaurant, not sure" I the saw her appear at the top of the stairs. She was in a yellow dress, it was strapless, tighter against her chest and it got looser in the way down. It flowed with her body. It looked perfect on her tan skin. She had some yellow and brown flats on; on her neck was a heart necklace that was white. Then she had her clutch in her hands that was white with a silvery and glitter bow. (To see her clothes go to my profile!)

"Wow" Was the only word I could mutter out. She smiled; her hair was half in and half out of her bun.

"Is that good or bad?" She said, blushing

"Very, very good" I whispered into her ear as she reached me. She blushed yet again.

"So you ready to go?" I asked her

She nodded her head "Bye mom, we will be back by 11" I yelled out to her. I heard her responded but we walked out the door. I linked our hands together and I opened the door to my Range Rover. She got in and buckled her seatbelt. I shut her door and ran around to my side.

"So, happy fourth anniversary" I told her as I pulled out of the drive way and started down the street.

"Yeah, happy fourth anniversary" She started giggling.

"You look happy" I commented

"Because I am, it's been what three weeks now, I think I should be getting over it" She told me

"No, if you aren't ready"

"I am ready" she said quickly

I nodded "Okay, that's good"

"So do you know where you want to go to college?" I asked her

"Stanford"

She nodded her head "My aunt Becky went there and she is a surgeon, I think I just want to be a nurse or doctor though" She said

I smiled "That's cool, Stanford" I said breathing a long breath

"What would you do if I played basketball just for school, not as committed, just in the winter" I asked as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out before I could get to her door; I locked my car and then grabbed her hand.

"I would say go for it" She finally said squeezing my hand, "As long as that is what you want to do"

I nodded "It is, I might play in college too, but I am not going pro. That was never my dream" I told her as I opened the door to the restaurant. When you walked in all you heard was low murmuring and silverware hitting dishes.

"This is really nice" Gabi whispered into my ear, I just nodded towards her.

"Bolton" I told the girl at the front counter. She nodded grabbed two menus and headed towards a table in the back, more privacy. It was a little quieter to.

"Thank you" I told her as she walked away. I pulled out Gabi's chair and scooted it in. I then walked over to my chair pulled it out and scooted forward.

"So Troy where do you want to go?" She asked me

"I want to go to Berkeley or UCLA" I told her taking a drink of the water on the table.

"I always wondered what UCLA was like" She said, just then the waiter came over and took our order and drink orders. We were then left alone. We talked quietly to each other for a little while, teasing each other. I would lean forward and give her a kiss every now and then. I complimented her more than once and she blushed every time. I got her to laugh and smile at me. Her eyes looked normal, like when I first met her. The waiter came over and dropped our food off. We ate and talked some more.

"Do you like your food?" I asked her

She nodded her head, her mouth full of food. "It's definitely the best meal I have had in a while"

"Well probably, you have been tasting my cooking" I told teased her

"Yours isn't bad," She said giggling

"Uh huh sure" She flashed me a big smile

When we were both done eating we ordered a dessert.

"Gabs I have a present for you" I told her

"Oh Troy I didn't get you anything" She said, tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey calm down, you didn't need to baby girl. This was kinda cheap anyways." I told her, I handed her the box. She unwrapped the paper and took the box top off. She gasped.

"This was cheap!" She exclaimed

I nodded "My parents aren't going to Georgia anymore and I just switched the tickets and with the other ticket went into park tickets. My parents paid for the hotel and of course the flight. They are also paying for the parks. I just have pay for food and other stuff" I told her, She got up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much" She said in my ear. "But what about Ashley?" She said now sitting on my lap.

"Well she is going to stay with my parents, but this summer we will take her down there." I told her. She smiled a watery smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby girl" I said kissing her forehead. She giggled slightly.

"Ahh I am so excited!" She said loudly, I just laughed and pulled her tighter to me.

**There was that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I kinda liked this chapter. Gabi and Troy will be there for ten days. Maybe a day to a chapter. SO at least ten more chapters. Or more. LOL. This trip is kinda based off of my trip down there last spring. PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	14. Packing

**Ok, here is a chapter to My Basketball Hero, I want you to know Gabi's casts are off, it is about two weeks later in the story. You know when you get the bottom of the story there is a button and it say review chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE? LOL I will shut up now**

**Disclaimer- Ashley is the only thing I own… **

Chapter 14- Packing

"Troy" I poked my head out of the refrigerator, Gabi was standing there in sweats and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Yeah babe?" I asked, trying to control myself.

"What do I need to pack; I mean we leave in what two days?"

She was right; we leave in two days at seven thirty in the morning. I felt tired for even thinking about that.

"Yeah umm well, lets go upstairs and we can pack together or I would pack last minute" I told her grabbing a water and a Gatorade. I then shut the fridge door shut. I walked over to Gabi and wrapped my arms around her waist. I put my lips down to her hair, it smelled like strawberries. I kissed the top of her head and we walked upstairs. I grabbed us two duffle bags and headed towards my room. When I entered my room I sat down on my bed, handing Gabi her water and I took a drink of my Gatorade.

"So where do we begin?" Gabi asked

I closed the cap of my drink "Three pairs of shoes…minimum"

She gasped "What? I was going to take like five pairs" She cried out, I started to laugh at her.

"Gabi you only need a pair of flip-flops, a pair of your Shoxs, and maybe some flats." I told her

"Could I replace the Shoxs" She questioned, her mind spinning around

"Gabi we are going to theme parks, lots of walking" She frowned

"Two pairs of flip-flops" She bargained

I sighed "Fine" She smiled and went and picked out her shoes. I went over and grabbed my Green Shoxs, a pair of white flip-flops, and some nice dress shoes. I set them right by our bags. Gabi came back out of my closet with her four pairs of shoes. I rolled my eyes and thought of what is next.

"Ok, now we need like eleven shirts, and a pair of jeans, Capri's, and plenty of shorts." She nodded and headed back towards the closet. I followed her in there this time because all my clothes are in there. She was humming a song to her self. I couldn't really figure out which song though.

"Whatcha singing?" I asked her

"Breathe by Faith Hill" She said grabbing another shirt. I nodded my head.

It was quiet in the room now, I looked over at her, and her face was in a smile. Clothes hung over her arms. I couldn't help what I did next. I bent over and tickled the bottom of her foot. She squealed and ran out of the closet dropping all of her clothes on the way. I dropped my and started to chase her.

She left my bedroom giggling and laughing, I chased her down the stairs me doing two at a time I almost caught her. She turned the corner as she slid right through my fingers. She ran into the living room where Ashley was playing with Taylor's little sister. I was laughing so hard at Gabi. She was still squealing, both of the girls turned and looked at us if we were crazy. I almost tripped over a text book. I knew I hated those things. We both flew through the kitchen and past my mom.

"You two need to be careful!" She yelled after us, Gabi threw open the door to see my dad cooking steaks.

"Hey guys how do you want them"

"Medium Rare" Gabi yelled before running off towards the other side of the house.

"Same" I then went the opposite direction she did; I stopped to catch my breath. I could here her laughing and giggling from around the corner. It sounded like she was walking now, perfect I thought. I clung my body against the wall of the house. The grass tickling my feet, I then saw her round the corner of the house; I jumped out and grabbed her from behide. She screamed and then started laughing

"Gotcha" I told her in her ear

She just kept laughing, she then kicked the back of my knee and we both fell towards the ground. I landed on the ground while she landed on top of me.

"Gotcha" She said to me, I started to laugh.

"Not really, I grabbed you first" I whispered into her ear, I then pulled back to wink at her. She giggled and stared back at me. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, her kiss was mouthwatering. I wrapped my arms around her as she messed with my hair. I licked her top lip and waited for her to open her mouth, but she didn't instead she pulled back.

I tried to catch my breath "What was that about?" I panted

"Exactly, I need to breathe Troy"

"We probably should go finishing packing" I told her as I started to stand up.

"Wait,"

"Yeah?"

"One more kiss?" She then gave me the puppy dog face, which I couldn't resist.

"Of course," I leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on her lips. When I pulled back she smiled.

"I love you"

I smiled back "I love you too" I stood up and then reached for Gabi's hand, I pulled her up and I pulled her against me.

"That was fun," She said

"I know, I love it when you smile and laugh" I told her kissing the top of her head. We walked back up the deck to see my dad still standing there.

"He caught you Hun?"

She nodded "Yep, he tricked me and went the other way" I laughed

"Well it's a house, and I knew you weren't going to leave" She looked up at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you need five pairs of shoes before you can leave this house" I told her, she then pulled back and smacked my arm.

"Ow" I said rubbing it

"Oh you big baby" She said sticking her tongue out at me. I smirked

"Just for that you get a big old present" I then grabbed her in my arms and started to tickle her right there on the deck. Her face was turning red from all the laughing. I gently set her down on the wood; I could hear my dad laughing off to the side.

"Troy Bolton" I could hear my mom say at the screen.

"What" I said trying not to laugh

"Get off of Gabi"

"But mom"

"Troy" I sighed "Fine"

Gabi was still laughing as I got up and off of her. I stuck my hand out for a lift up; she took it and pulled me down again.

"Oh you are evil" I said to her leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Aw don't you know it" She said sitting up, I looked over at my dad, and he started to shake his head,

"You two are crazy"

Gabi and I busted out laughing again. We were in one of those moods where everything is funny. (AN I have that way to often…LOL)

My dad just rolled his eyes; we both stood up and went inside the house.

"What were you two doing?" My mom asked Gabi and I looked at each other shrugged and laughed.

"Dinner will be done in thirty minutes" My mom told us as we headed towards the living room, the girls were gone, we headed upstairs and back to my room. When we got there we both collapsed onto the bed.

"That was really fun" I said rolling over to face her, she did the same.

"Oh that was the most fun I have had in a while"

"Yeah, but in Florida we will have tons" I told her

"Speaking of Florida we need to keep packing."

"You do know you suck at packing, an hour ago we were doing that" Gabi told me, I laughed.

"I know, but packing is boring. We needed some exciment"

"Ok, whatever, just pack"

I nodded; we both went back to the closet and grabbed our clothes we dropped. I had six pairs of shorts, and two pairs of jeans. I had all of my t-shirts, and a few dress up shirts.

"Don't forget a bathing suit" I yelled into the closet

"Okay" I grabbed my swimsuit and threw it in my suitcase. I put my shampoo, bar of soap, conditioner for Gabi, both of our razors, toothbrushes, toothpaste, brush, combs, blow dryer, and hair straighter and put it all into a cosmetic bag.

"Hey can you bring me your make-up please?" I asked her

"Yeah, it's all on the counter if you are packing it"

"Yeah, thanks" I looked over to see it all there. I stuffed it in there and headed back to my bed. I put the cosmetic bag in with my stuff since I don't have as much as she does. I put the bag on the ground and went into the closet. She was still collecting clothes.

"Whats taking you so long?" I asked

"I need one more shirt" She mumbled

"Take a sundress" I told her

She thought about it "Ok, thanks"

"Your welcome beautiful, don't forget Pajamas"

"I won't" She said, she put everything in her suit case. I then remembered that I forgot socks and underwear.

"Socks and underwear?" I asked her

"Yep"

"Alright" I picked up her bag and set it by mine.

"Dear lord what is in your bag? Mine doesn't weigh that much and I have the cosmetic case" I told her.

"Well…I am a girl" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course" I muttered

"So you ready?" I asked her

"Yep, I am ready for this break" I nodded,

"I bet you are" I whispered into her ear, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Kids dinner" My mom yelled, I looked over at her.

"I bet I can beat you" I told her

"Wanna bet?" She asked

I nodded "Five bucks"

"Deal" we then raced off towards the kitchen where we tied but it was worth the good laugh when I fell down the stairs.

**LOL, this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far, along with the movie one. LOL. I was laughing while writing this. I am in one of those moods today's. ;) LOL. Well I might go write a chapter to The Promise…Maybe. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! PLEASE! **


	15. Planes

**Here is the start to the vacation! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- nothing**

Chapter 15- Planes

The next morning I woke up to see Gabi wide awake, it was five thirty in the morning, what in the world was she already doing up?

"What are you doing up?" I mumbled, flipping over to look at her

"Did you know I have never been on a plane, and I am deathly afraid of them?" She said in a monotone voice. I scratched the top of my head.

"Uh no I didn't know that, but I have been on plenty of planes, don't worry I will be there the entire time." I told her, I traced the outline of her face with my finger. She giggled when I touched one part right behide her ear.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, where am I going on a plane?" I asked her

"I dunno, out the window?" She said, I laughed

"The windows don't even open" I told her,

"They don't"

"No, I mean you would have skittles raining from the sky everyday if that did happen" I told her

"Oh okay but I need to get up and pack a-and…"

"And you need to stop panicking" I told her, I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Ok" She said and then got out of the bed. I saw Ashley lying on the floor sleeping. I did feel bad about leaving her but she was going to stay at Taylor's house with her sister Angie. It made me feel a bit better.

I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I threw on the shirt and walked into the bathroom across the hall; I brushed my teeth, and ran my fingers through my hair. I slipped on my Nikes and walked into my bedroom, I looked at the clock it was almost six. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Gabs, you almost ready"

"Yeah, I just need to finish my make-up"

"Alright, we need to be leaving in ten minutes" I said

"Ok" I nodded and walked down the stairs. Our suitcases and our carry on bags were sitting right there. I headed towards the kitchen. I saw my mom and dad at the table.

"Good Morning mom, dad" I said

"Good morning Troy, where's Gabi?" My dad asked, I thought about the other day when he was drunk and my mom was crying.

"She's finishing up" I said grabbing two bananas

"Oh okay" I nodded

"So you should arrive in Florida at ten fifteen our time so it will be one fifteen there time." My mom told me handing me the tickets.

"And you are taking Ashley over to Taylor's house tonight?" I asked

"Yes, Troy don't worry, and make sure you call me as soon as you get there"

I nodded my head "Okay mom," I then heard my bedroom door shut; I looked over at the stairs to see Gabi setting down on of the final bags.

"Okay, we are going to head out now mom" I told her giving her a hug. I gave my dad a manly hug. We said good bye and headed towards the car. I put the suitcases in the trunk and Gabi took the bags that we were taking on the plane up front with her. I shut the trunk and opened up the door and got in. I put my seatbelt on and pulled out of my drive-way. I looked over at Gabi; she was biting her nails and looking out the window. I sighed softly and looked at the clock, it was six fifteen.

"You okay over there?" I asked

"Yeah, just tired and scared"

"There is nothing to be scared about, but do you want to sit next to the window? It amazing." I told her.

"Yeah, as long as if I don't like it we can switch" She said quietly

"Yes, but I bet you won't" I said

"Troy how do you know that I won't want to switch with you?" She said looking over at me.

"I just know Gabs" I said quietly, the rest of the car ride to the airport was quiet.

TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

Once we got inside the airport we went through security, I had to help Gabi get her laptop out of her bag because it was stuck. She started freaking out and getting worried they wouldn't let her on.

"Gabi its okay, just take a deep breathe and relax, I will get it out." She stepped back and I finally got it out. She smiled at me.

"Thank You" She whispered

"Your welcome" I told her back, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. When we got through security and put our suitcases in the area where we leave our suitcases for them to put on the plane. (AN I don't know what they call them.) We then headed towards a Burger King and the Starbucks. Gabi went and got Starbucks for both of us and I went and got Burger King.

Once we sat down at the table Gabi started to bite her nails again.

"Gabi relax, you are making this worse than it is." I said to her, she took her fingers away and replaced it with a French toast stick, followed by a sip of coffee. The process kept repeating it self. I sat there and ate my breakfast. I looked at our boarding passes and was listening for 463.

"Gabi I promise everything will be okay" I told her

"Troy do you know how many times I have heard that before?"

"Probably a lot, but I won't disappoint you or let you get hurt" I told her reaching over to grab her hand.

"Do you know how many times I have heard that?" She said looking away. I sighed

"Gabi, I am not going anywhere, let me in, and trust me."

"Troy its not that I don't trust you I-it's that" She then broke down sobbing. I got up from my chair and brought her into a hug.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked her

"I am scared" She said

"Why are you scared?" I asked her

"Because I have never been on a plane before and so many bad things happen on planes" She told me

"Gabi, I have been on planes hundreds of times and look here I am I promise nothing bad will happen, just trust me" I said to her as I looked her in the eyes. Her tears dried up.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Flight 463 is now boarding" I looked at Gabi.

"Its show time baby" I said, I stood up and held out my hand to Gabi. She hesitantly put her hand out there, but she put her little hand in mine and I closed my hand on hers and pulled her up. She finally let me in.

We walked over to the boarding area and handed out tickets to the lady, she stamped it and handed it back to us. We then walked down the tunnel area, we past the captain and found out seats. We were two rows back from the beginning of the coach section. I let Gabi in first and followed up behide her. I put our bags under our seats and helped Gabi buckle her seatbelt.

"So you're telling me this thing is in the air, 50,000 feet above the air and can hold all these people?" She asked

I thought about it "Yep"

"Ten minutes before leaving" I heard over the speaker, Gabi's body tensed up.

"Calm down" I breathed into her ear. Her body calmed instantly. I smiled at her,

"You're doing just fine" I told her

"Seatbelt check" I heard, she then tugged at her seatbelt, and I grabbed her phone and turned it off along with mine. I then stuffed them into our backpacks. We then went over all the instructions which freaked Gabi out, she was looking for everything. I swear if they would have let her she would have on the lifejacket.

"Okay we are dispatching for take-off, we should be in Orlando Florida at 1:15 there time and it will be nice and sunny out." The captain's voice went off. The plane started to move.

"Troy we are moving" Gabi said I stuck out my hand which she clung too. I put up the arm rest separating us, the engines then roared to life. Gabi jumped out of her seat, I put my arms around her.

"Hey it's all gonna be over soon, the seatbelt sign will go off in like fifteen minutes and then everything is nice and safe" I whispered, I just got a whimper back. I then felt the plane go up. Her grip tightened on me. I tightened my grip on her. I felt a cold liquid touch my arm. She looked up at me, tears running down her face, a smile on her face.

"I did it Troy" She said

I smiled "I know you just did the worst part of the plane" I said, I then leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you" She whispered

"It was my pleasure" I told her back.

"Look out your window" I told her, she then leaned over and opened it up. Her eyes were wide and a huge smile on her face.

"That's amazing" She mumbled

"I know I remember when I was a kid and I rode in my first plane. It was just weird at how the farms got those damn squares so perfect, I spent the whole plane ride trying to do it but it wouldn't happen" I told her, she then started laughing.

"That's funny Troy"

I smiled "Don't you think I know?" I asked

"I think you do" She said back.

I chuckled a little, and then the seatbelt light went off. Gabi kept her seatbelt on.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA

I looked down to see Gabi sleeping, we have been on the plane for two hours and we have one more hour to go. I saw the stewardess start walking with breakfast trays. I leaned over towards Gabi. I kinda nudged her,

"Hmmm" She mumbled

"You want some breakfast?" I asked

"Yes" She mumbled back, the stewardess the came over and handed each of us a tray of pancakes and a small thing of syrup. We both downed the pancakes and set the trays aside.

"What did I tell you, this is no big deal" I said, and then the cabin started to rock. Gabi went and grabbed my arm.

"Turbulence" I told her, "Nothing to worry about, if it gets to bad they will want us to put out seatbelts on." I finally got her to take hers off.

She nodded "Okay" I nodded, the turbulence wasn't that bad. They didn't make us put the seatbelts but when we got close to the airport we did.

"Okay this is the fun part, landing" I told her

"Is it really fun?" She asked

I nodded my head "Yes, it is." I said

"Ok" We then landed on the ground, Gabi looked at me.

"My ears are really bad" She said

"Then plug your nose and blow" I told her, she did it and it was successful.

"Wow, I need to remember that" She said

"Yep, my dad taught me" I then pulled our phones out; I handed Gabi hers and turned mine on. We were then allowed to leave the plane. I got up and grabbed Gabs hand. We both got off the plane and I dialed my mom as we walked towards the luggage.

"Hello?"

"Hey ma"

"Troy! How was the flight?"

"Great, Gabi got through it"

"That's wonderful! So did you just land?"

"Yes" I then saw our luggage come around the corner. I grabbed the first suitcase and then the second. I gave one to Gabi and we walked towards the exit.

"Mom I have to go, I am at the rental place"

"Ok"

I walked up to the counter "Hi my name is Troy Bolton and I reserved a car last week" I said

The lady then looked my up at the computer "Oh yes, the jeep"

I nodded "Yes"

She then led us to a cherry red Jeep. We checked for dents and all that other stuff. I got our stuff in the back and headed towards the exit. When we pulled out all you saw was palm trees and the bright sun.

"Wow, Troy this is amazing!" Gabi said as we drove down the highway.

"I know, I haven't been here since…I was like thirteen"

"Oh, at least you have been here"

"Yeah," I then pulled into out hotel parking lot. I parked the car, Gabi and I headed inside towards the check in area.

"Hello, checking in?"

"Yes, Bolton"

She typed on her computer "Oh yes, Troy Bolton for two. Ten days?"

"That's us" I told her

"Great" I then paid for it and got out keys. I put one in my wallet and I gave another to Gabi. We then walked to the car to grab our entire luggage. I headed towards building seven and pushed the up button on the elevator.

Once we got to our room, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It smelt like the beach. The walls were a light yellow with white around them.

"Troy this is beautiful"

"I know this is our room" I said, I then pushed open the door. There was a king sized bed, a full bath, a closet, and a flat screen TV. There was also an iHome. I set down my stuff and Gabi layed next to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"This is life" I said

"Yes, this is life" Gabi said back, I then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

**Did you like it? If you didn't REVIEW! If you did REVIEW! Just REVIEW! **** But thanks for reading! **


	16. Hollywood Studios

**So here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for! ;) I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW at the end. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

Chapter 17- Hollywood Studios

The next morning I woke and turned over to see Gabi sleeping. I smiled as I put a piece of hair behide her ears. I saw her flinch a little; I then rolled over again to grab my phone. I had two texts both from Chad; I responded and then went and unlocked the door. I then slipped back into bed.

I then looked out the window, it was raining. Great. I rolled my eyes and looked back over at Gabi. She was still resting peacefully. I smiled.

"Hoops! We're here!" I heard Chad yell into the hotel room, Gabi then stirred awake. Remind me to thank Chad. Her eyes then fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled

"Good Morning beautiful" I whispered leaning down to kiss her. She then giggled into the kiss, she then kissed me back.

"Aww come on you two, I don't want to see you lip locking! We have to get the parks! Let's go" Chad said, I rolled my eyes. He was always on the go! It drove me crazy sometimes.

"Troy, why is Chad here?" Gabi whispered, her eyes closing from still being sleepy.

I winked "Come here" I then got out of the bed and grabbed Gabi's hand. We then walked past Chad and into the living room. I saw Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason all sitting on the couch. Jason half asleep and Kelsi putting food in front of his face, I heard Gabi giggle.

"Taylor?" Gabi yelled, she then let go of my hand and ran to hug Taylor. The two embraced each other.

"Taylor what are you doing here?"

"Troy invited me, and then Sharpay told me I had to go so here I am" I saw her look over at Sharpay.

"Thanks Shar"

"Gabi it is no problem"

"Hey everybody lets get dressed and then we can go to Disney Hollywood Studios!" Zeke yelled, everybody then got up and scattered to the bathrooms and the two other rooms in the room. Gabi and I headed towards our room. I went in and put on a pair of shorts and an Areopostale blue t-shirt. I then put on my blue Nikes. I brushed my teeth, I then saw Gabi walk out of the bathroom with some white short shorts and a purple top.

"You are looking very cute today" I said to her, she giggled a little.

"Thanks, but let's go I am so excited! I have never been to a theme park." I then dropped my water I was holding.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath but I then looked back to her "You have never been to a theme park…you have to be kidding" She dropped her head a little,

"No I have never been"

"Well this is will be amazing then" I said grabbing her hand, she then lifted her head and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me out here and then bringing our friends"

"You welcome, I had it all planned out ever since the movie day."

"Really?"

I nodded "Yeah, I just needed you to pick the location"

She smiled; we then walked out and saw everybody ready to go.

"Let's go!" Chad said rushing us along. I laughed

"Ok, ok, we can fit five of us in the jeep, what did you guys get?"

"We got a small and I mean small Camry" Sharpay said

I saw Taylor roll her eyes "It was only small because there were six of us in a small car. I thought you would be happy, you were on Zeke's lap the entire time"

Sharpay then stuck her tongue out, Taylor just smirked at her.

"Alright come on lets go" I said

"Taylor, Gabi, Chad, and I in one car and Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi in another." I said unlocking the jeep.

"Yeah sure, Zeke you drive?" Shar asked

"Yeah I can"

"Just follow me"

"Yes sir" Zeke saluted with a laugh and then got in there car. We all the drove off towards Hollywood Studios.

When we arrived at the park we had to go get tickets, I stepped up to the booth and got 8 tickets. She handed me them after I paid, she told me when all need to sign them. I nodded and then walked back towards the gang.

"Ok, pick a ticket and then write your name on the back." I put the ticket down face down so they couldn't see what character they got. They all then pulled a ticket. I turned mine over.

"I got goofy" I said, I then turned the card over and signed my name.

"I got Pluto!" Gabi said with excitement.

"I got Donald Duck" said Taylor

"I got Mickey" Said Sharpay

"I got Daisy" Said Kelsi

"I got Donald Duck too" Said Jason

"I got a Pluto!" Zeke said, Gabi then went over and high fived Zeke.

"We are a team!" Zeke yelled

"I don't think so!" I said reaching over for Gabi; I wrapped my arms around her waist. I then tickled her side. She laughed and then jumped.

"That's mean"

I just rolled my eyes and then looked at Chad; his face was in a frown.

"Who did you get Chad?" I asked

He brushed his hand through his hair, his face then turned red "Minnie Mouse" He said

I then started laughing along with the rest of the gang.

"It's not funny!" He said crossing his arms.

"I-its very funny" Zeke said laughing

We then walked into the park and saw the tower. The Tower of Terror.

"Let's do it" Said Chad

"Absolutely" I mumbled back, we then saw the doors open and close. We heard the people scream.

"I don't think I can do it Troy" I heard Gabi; I then looked over at her.

"It will be fun, I swear" I said grabbing her hand

"It looks scary" she mumbled

"The fun part" I told her "You can sit right next to me and hold my hand"

"Ok" She whispered, we all then walked forward towards the ride. We waited 20 minutes before we entered a room where they played a movie. Gabi had a death grip on me, like the floor was going to fall through. We then had to wait some more after the video. When we finally got seated on the ride Gabi, Taylor and I all sat in the same row. I was in the middle and the girls both had death grips on me. Then the elevator doors closed. We then started on a track, we saw ghosts and pictures. We then got to a point where it went black in the ride. We then just dropped. We all were screaming our heads off. I closed my eyes and squeezed Gabi's hand. She squeezed back. We then went up, I tried to catch my breath but I was gasping for breath. We then dropped quickly again.

"Oh my fucking god!" I heard somebody scream, probably Chad.

When I thought it was all over and we were heading back up we dropped again.

"Holy Crap"

"Shit" Thousands of words rang out of the elevator. Screams were heard. I looked over at Gabi who was screaming her head off.

When the ride was over we all stepped off.

"That" I said

"Was" Taylor Said

"So" Shar said

"Fucking" Chad said which made me roll my eyes.

"Amazing" Gabi finally ended

I laughed "So you liked it?" I asked

"Yes! It was so much fun; I can't wait to ride a rollercoaster!"

"Alright slow down, come on lets go get fast passes to the Toy Story thing" I said "I heard it is a blast"

We then walked through the park and towards the ride. There was already a ninety minute wait. We grabbed the fast passes and then went to the rockers rollercoaster. We got into line, I could tell Gabi was nervous.

"Hey, this one is in the dark, nothing to worry about, I will be right there with you" I said, she nodded her head; we held hands as we waited.

"So I heard this just takes off" I heard Chad say

"Yeah, I too, sound fun." Zeke said

"How did you get away from basketball?" Shar asked Zeke

"We just asked coach since its spring break"

"Oh cool" Sharpay then leaned into Zeke's side. He wrapped his arms around her; I ended up doing the same to Gabi.

Once we got to the beginning of the line we saw how the rocket just took off. Gabi's body tensed up when it happened.

"Nothing to worry about, these are the best" I whispered

She nodded her head and then hugged my body. We then stepped aboard the rollercoaster. We pulled forward and then it counted down to the start. When it got to zero we flew. Gabi started screaming. We then went through a corkscrew after that we went into a loop. After that the ride was easy. Gabi settled down a little bit. When the ride stopped I looked over at her.

"You okay?" I asked

She nodded her head, still trying to catch her breath. "That was amazing"

"Yep, it was fun, Aerosmith is amazing music."

After we did the rollercoaster we went and watched the Indiana Jones thing. We laughed at the dumb guy down there and after that we went and grabbed some lunch.

"So you are having fun Gabi?" Taylor asked

"Yes, tons of fun! I can't wait to take Ashley sometime." She said munching on a few of my fries.

"Yep, we will this summer or over spring break next year"

"Yeah, so whats next"

"The High School Musical 3 performance is about to begin" We heard of the PA machine. The girls gasped and jumped up from the table. They then started running; us guys shoved food in our mouths and started running after them. Chewing and running at the same time, it is hard than it looks.

I swallowed "Guys wait up!" I yelled, they just kept running.

When we got to the square where they we performing, we saw Gabi, Shar and Kelsi all dancing and singing along to the songs. They were going crazy. Us guys stood back and let them enjoy themselves. After that was finished we went and did the Toy Story thing which was so much fun. We did the car stunt show and joked laughed and had a good time. We all were having a blast.

"Troy I am getting tired and my feet are sore" Gabi told me as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Well when we leave and get back to the hotel, you can shower, then I will give you a foot rub, we will also have to go to dinner"

"Yeah, I guess" She smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We then went back to the hotel, everybody showered, I gave Gabi the foot rub I promised and then we all went to dinner.

**Ok I was totally Gabi in this chapter! It wasn't my first theme park but it was my first trip to Disney and I had never ridden a rollercoaster…now I LOVE them! I was the same way when we got off all of the rides. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Magic Kingdom Maybe is Magical

**So here is a Chapter! All three stories in the same day! Woo hoo! LOL. I hope you enjoy it; it has a lot of Troyella FLUFF! I know you have all wanted that. LOL SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

Chapter 18- Magic Kingdom is Magical

The next morning we all walked into Magic Kingdom, all of us had sore legs, tired bodies. We walked through Main Street USA, walked in through a few shops and just looked around.

"Come on let's go to the race track!" Chad said pointing towards a building.

"First let's get fast passes to Space Mountain" Gabi said, she was dying to go on it.

"Ok, let's go!" Chad said, we all walked over grabbed the tickets and walked towards the race track. We waited in line for fifty minutes, when we got to the front all the boys decided they were driving.

"Troy" Gabi whined looking at me

"Yeah babe?" I asked her, she then put on her puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.

"Oh no, no, no" I said laughing, "I don't think so" He said

"Please?" she said in a baby voice, I closed my eyes.

"Come on Troy, don't let her break you" Chad said

That's right Chad, I thought "I am gonna have to say no Gabi" I said, we took another step forward. Gabi then leaned up against me, I gulped

"Please?" She said putting her hands on my chest, tracing my abs. She then licked her mouth. My eyes widened, I gulped again control yourself Bolton.

She then got on her tip toes. "I know a place where I can give you a wonderful present" She whispered

"Gabi…" She then gave another pout "Sure" I said sighing. She then giggled leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" She then went off to Taylor, Shar and Kelsi.

"Dude! You are so whipped!" Chad said

"I am not! She just tricked me into saying yes" I said shrugging

"That is whipped Troy" Zeke said

"It not"

"Troy?" Gabi called

"Yeah?"

"I love you" She said giggling

I sighed and smiled "I love you too"

I heard Jason cough "Whipped" I just ignored them all as we got to the front. When we got into the cars we all saw it was on a rail. Go figure. Gabi then pushed the pedal. The thing went 2 MPH.

"Oh my God this is so stupid" She laughed

"I know! You would think since it is on a rail it would go at least a little faster." I said

"Yeah I mean come on" We then went around the track slowly. When we caught up to the end we got out and met with our friends.

"The dumbest ride yet" Chad said

"No joke! I mean come on it should have gone faster and not have been on a rail."

"I know, Troy you were smart to let Gabi drive" I then wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah see, I am the smart one" I told them, Gabi giggled as we started walking away. We walked around for a while until we found a ride we wanted to ride. The Mad Tea Cups.

"So Gabi you ready to go back to school?" Shar asked

"Yes, it is getting a little boring at Troy's house, especially when he is sleeping or doing some kind of school work" She said

"Yeah, we miss you all at school"

"Will Ashley go back the same time?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, she still needs to get her cast off though. Hers didn't heal as fast as mine did"

"Troy how has your dad been?"

"Good, he is respecting us both now" I said winking at Gabi who blushed. This made me crack a smile.

When we got onto the ride all the guys went into one and the girls into another.

"Let's see who will throw up first!" Chad said

All of us nodded in agreement. We then spun our selves like crazy. Everything would spin by like crazy; I could hear the girls laughing. When the ride stopped none of us had puked to Chad's disappointment. I took my first step and almost fell over.

"Holy shit, man I am dizzy" I mumbled

"Me too"

"Make that three"

"It's your peoples fault" I heard Taylor say, I then felt somebody's arms wrap around my waist.

"You okay?" She whispered

"Yeah, just dizzy, how about you?"

"I am fine, we didn't even spin ours that much"

"Oh okay" We all then sat down at a bench and then ordered some food.

"Damn I am never doing that again" Zeke said

"Me too man, that was enough" I said

The girls all then brought food over to us. "Here you go" They said sliding food in front of us.

"Taylor, do you like do anything at school? Or have a job?" Chad asked her

"Yeah, I am on the yearbook committee and Scholastic decathlon." She said in a quiet voice.

"That's cool! Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I actually help out at a bakery down the street from school" Chad's ears perked up, that was his favorite place to go after basketball practice.

"No way! I love eating there, I am there once or twice a week" He said, he then smiled "I love the cookies" He said in a dreamy voice, we all bursted out laughing.

"What?" We all shook our heads laughing.

"Nothing Chad"

When we finished eating us all headed over towards Splash Mountain.

"Ah I am so excited for this ride!" Gabi said

I laughed "I know and the next one you are really excited for to" I said

"Yes!" She shouted, everybody turned and looked at us, she then blushed.

"You are so cute when you blush"

"Haha very funny"

"You are!"

"Well thanks then"

When we boarded the ride I sat next to Gabi and Kelsi. Jason was on the end next to Kelsi. We were all in front of the boat. We started through this really weird way. It had all of these animals made of plastic. Then you would go up a hill thinking this is it, but it wasn't. You were just going up a little higher. I kept hearing Chad say,

"What goes up must come down" I would then hear a few smacks afterwards. When we really thought we were going down I heard Chad scream like he was dying but it was a long way up and I little hill down. Everybody in the boat started cracking up. You could hear Chad breathing heavy.

When we did finally get to the one we say beware signs, and smile your picture is going to be taken. We then fell down the hill at rapid speed. Water splashed into our faces. Then a whole bunch more followed. We were all trying to breath from the water and the screaming. Gabi was trying to laugh, scream and breathe all at the same time. I just chuckled at her.

When we got off of the boat we all headed towards Space Mountain, we didn't have to wait as long since we had a fast pass. When the train of the roller coasters came up there were in a row of four and one person to a seat. Gabi sat in-between Chad and I, we first started going. I would lean forward and touch Gabi and she would jump which made me laugh.

"Troy don't!" She would say, and then the cars took off into space. It was amazing even though it was in the dark and you had to keep ducking your head because you think you are going to hit something. Gabi was screaming and laughing the whole way. This made me laugh in return.

Once we got off of the ride Gabi wanted to go again. So we got in line and went again, she sat in the back this time, she would lean forward and touch me like I did to her. I would jump just to make her laugh and happy.

Once we were done with that we headed over to Monster Incs. Laugh floor. Oh and it was funny. I though Chad and Gabi were going to pee there pants they were laughing so hard. Gabi was smiling so big, I haven't seen that in forever. When we walked out I pulled Gabi to the side.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered into her ear

"Hey" she giggled

"What you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why you pulled me to the side" She said, I smirked

"Oh really?"

She smiled "Yeah really"

I then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she responded to the kiss quickly, she wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I lifted her a little too where she wasn't on her tippy toes. I then licked the top of her lips; she let me slip my tongue into her mouth while she roamed mine. Then breathing became an issue, I pulled back from our amazing kiss. I then leaned my forehead together with hers, we were both panting hard.

"Wow," She whispered

I nodded as I set her onto the ground; she then took a hold of my hand. I saw the gang looking at us, which made Gabi blush a deep red.

"That was some serious PDA" She said

"Darbus would have killed us" I muttered as I leaned down to kiss her lips again, the heat coming off of her lips.

"Yes, she would have, detention for a month and our cell phones would have been taken away even though they weren't out or in her class" She said giggling. I laughed.

"Probably" I said

We then just kept staring at each other "Maybe, just maybe Magic Kingdom is magical after all" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Of course it is" She said back, we then kissed one more time and walked back towards the group for some more Magic Kingdom fun.

**So what did you all think? Did you like it? Did you like the fluff? I hope because I did! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Daytona Beach

**Okay, I have a problem and I explained it at the very bottom! I need your help so PLEASE! Haha you will know more in a minute after you read the AN at the bottom! Thanks a million! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

Chapter 19- The Beach

"Gabi" I hissed into her ear

She then started to stir lightly; her hair was spread all over the pillows. She was lying on her stomach; her legs spread apart, her arms under her chest. She couldn't have looked more beautiful in my opinion.

"Mhmm" She said pulling her body closer

"I need you to get dressed we are driving over to Daytona this morning" I told her, I sat on the edge of the bed. I let my fingers roam through her curly hair. She then started to sit up.

"What time is it?" She mumbled as she leaned into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"It is seven o clock but us guys are the only one awake. We are going to let you girls sleep on the way but I need you to get dressed" I said, I wrapped a piece of her hair around my finger. She buried her head into my chest and mumbled something.

"What?" I said laughing

She pulled her head out "Ok, as long as we can stop at Starbucks" She said

I nodded "Ok, I think Sharpay already requested"

She smiled and then got out of my arms; I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to my lap.

"Not without a morning kiss you don't" I said, I put my hand up to her cheek and leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Her touch so tender, she kissed me back with her all her love. Her arms snaked around my neck, I then fell back against the back, our lips never disconnecting. I put my hands up the back of her shirt. Her hands messing with my hair, she then moved down to my abs.

When breathing became a problem we both pulled apart. We were both breathing heavily, she leaned down so our foreheads touched. She brushed her little nose against mine. All you could hear through the room was us breathing.

"I love you" She whispered

I grinned "I love you too, more than anything" I told her back, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against my body. She landed on my chest with a thump.

"You are amazing" I whispered

"I could say the same about you"

We both stared into each others eyes before we both dived in for another kiss, we rolled over to where I was on top. I held my body up so I didn't crush Gabi.

"Troy Anthony Bolton" I broke Gabi and I's kiss as I rolled over and onto the bed. At the door was an amused Chad and Zeke.

"H-hey" I said fixing my shirt

"Yeah so are we leaving?"

"As soon as Gabi changes" I said to them, they both had grins the size of Mexico.

"What?" I asked

"Just hurry up" Chad said

"Ok," The both nodded satisfied.

I then sat up on the bed, I looked over at Gabi who was laying on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge, and her cheeks had a hint of red on them. A smile was placed on her lips, her eyes were closed. I nudged her.

"Hey you need to get ready" I told her

"Mmm and you need to get out" She said without moving

"Please?" I said with a chuckle

"Ha ha, very funny" she said, her eyes flickered open. She then pointed towards the door "Out" She said.

I laughed "Fine but just remember"

"Remember what"

"Just remember"

She rolled her eyes and then got up off the bed "Troy Bolton you have five seconds to get out of this room" She said warningly.

"And what will you do?"

"I have my ways Bolton" I raised and eye brow "Oh really?" I asked her

"Really, I am smarter than you think" She then put her bikini, a change of clothes, make-up, her phone, camera, and some other items in a beach bag. She then turned and looked at me.

"Troy Bolton what did I tell you?" She said laughing

"I want to know what you could do to me." I asked

She smirked but before she could get the chance to say anything I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Ahh! Troy, what are you doing?" She screamed, her hands banging against my back. I grinned and grabbed her bag off of the bed.

"Troy I demanded you to put me down!" She screamed

"Chad, Zeke! Let's go!" I yelled they both walked out.

"What in hell are you doing?" Chad asked

"She was being to slow so I am carrying her" I told them, they both started laughing.

"Trroooyy!"

I laughed yet again "Gabi give up, I am carrying you to the car."

"Troy I don't even have shoes!" She cried

"Don't worry, Chad grabbed some"

I heard her sigh; once we were outside the hotel I put her down at my feet.

"Troy you are going to sooo pay for that" She said warningly, she laughed also; I could see her switching feet from the hot ground. I laughed and picked her up by the waist and gently tossed her in the car. She bounced in her seat.

"You are so mean" she said then sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well you are the crazy one" I told her, I then saw Chad and the rest of them walk out of the hotel.

"Me crazy? Nah" She said laying back, I looked at the clock almost seven forty five.

"Damn Gabi you made us late" I said, a smirk arising on my face, I opened the gym door and sat down.

"Me! You are the one that started it!" She said giggling

"Did not" I said winking at her, she giggled and wrapped her seatbelt around her body. Her hair blowing in the wind.

"You two ready?" Chad asked us as he jumped into the back, Taylor at his side. I waved to Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Sharpay. I then turned the engine on the car; I backed out of the parking lot. I saw the Camry following us. I smiled as the wind hit my face; this was going to be a perfect day.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Ah Troy what are you doing?" Gabi said as I caught the volleyball. My aviator sunglasses coving my face, Gabi had a pair of yellow ones on her face. Her bikini swimsuit was a black and white stripped. Her hair was in her waves that were in the middle of her back.

"I was blinded by beauty" I told her, it was cheesy I know.

"Aww cute but serve" She said, she stood up against the net, her hands just a little shorts than the top. I chuckled softly.

"10 serving 5" I yelled out, I then tossed up the ball and hit it in mid air. It then flew over the net and right towards Chad. Chad bumped it off of his forearms and passed it to Taylor who set it, and then Jason took an approach to the ball. When he hit it, it went straight into the net.

"Yeah!" Zeke, Sharpay, Gabi and I yelled. We all laughed at each other.

"Come on Troy let's see what you have now" Chad taunted

"Oh you will see my friend" I yelled to him, I grabbed the volleyball and smoothed out the sand where I was going to serve.

"11 serving 5" I yelled, I hit the ball and landed on the other side for an ace.

"Ace ace boom!" We all yelled getting into the game.

"Shut up Bolton!"

"Shut up Danforth"

"Make me" He stepped closer to the net, a smile on his face.

I grinned "You are crazy Danforth"

"Just making sure you know that" He said, he spun the ball and tossed it to me.

"Guys I am getting hot, lets go play in the water" Taylor said

"Sure let's go"

"So we win?" I asked

"Team Bolton wins" Gabi said giggling

"Sure team Bolton wins" Chad grumbled

"Chad please gets over it!" Taylor said smacking him, Gabi then came over and slipped her tiny hand in mine. I tightened the grip on her hand and squeezed it. I looked over to see her smiling.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her, swinging our hands back and forth as we walked towards the shore.

"Yes! I am having a blast, I love the ocean. It amazes me"

"That's great, the closets ocean to us is in California but day trips there aren't bad or weekend get away" I told her

"Ahh I can't wait!" She said excitedly, I giggled.

"Race you too the water?" I asked her

She nodded her head "I am going to beat you so bad Bolton" She said, looking up and down my body.

"Checking me out Montez?" I asked playfully

"Mhmm but go!" She yelled and then took off running. I was shocked; I then took off running after her. My feet were slipping in the warm sand, it tickling my feet in between the toes. I then caught up to Gabi; I grabbed her from around the waist and started running with her as we crashed into the waves. She squealed with delight.

"Troy Bolton what did you just do?" She asked

"That is what you get for tricking me" I said letting go of her

We then were hit with another wave "Well then" She said, I laughed at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" She said splashing the salty water at me.

"No would I never do such a thing" I said putting my hand to my heart as if it hurt.

"Yeah sure you wouldn't"

"You are being mean to me today" I said to her, she just stuck her tongue out in response. Then a huge wave came up and we both crashed under the water. I grabbed her wrist so I wouldn't lose her, when we both finally resurfaced to the top of the water, breathless.

"Wow that was a little scary"

"Yeah that is why I grabbed you"

She smiled "Thanks, I knew I loved you for a reason" She said, she then swam towards me and kissed my nose.

I scrunched my face in return "Hey thanks" I said

She giggled "Your welcome"

We then both played in the waves for a little while after lunch, we all stayed out on the beach till about 5o'clock. We then started packing up while all the girls changed. I had everything packed into the jeep when I felt somebody grabbed my waist.

"Gabs" I said turning around

She giggled "How did you know?" She said

"Just those little hands, and that electric feeling I got" I said

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, hard to forget who that feeling belongs too" I said, I pushed up her chin a little. I then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and then the nose. I wrapped her in my embrace after that.

I then felt a breeze pick up, the palm trees were swaying in the wind. I felt Gabi shiver and goose bumps rise on her arms.

"You cold?" I asked

"Y-yeah" She said her teeth chattering, the sun was going down and it was getting cloudy out.

I unwrapped my arms from around her and found my sweatshirt. I handed her my jacket.

"Here you go baby girl" I said, I then put it over her head; she slipped her tiny arms through my big arm sleeves. I stepped back to see her, her body was drowning in the sweatshirt. I smiled and walked towards her.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too and thanks for the sweatshirt" She said

"It was no problem"

"Hey love birds ready?"

I nodded "Yep, let's go" I said, I helped Gabi into the car and then shut her door. I saw Chad help Taylor out.

"See you guys back at the hotel?" I asked

"Yeah, we will stop and pick up some pizza" They said

I nodded "Okay, sounds good to me"

I then got in and slammed my car door shut. I looked over to see Gabi already curled in her seat. The sweatshirt going to her knees, the hood was over her head. Her eyes were closed. I leaned over before I put my seatbelt on.

"Sleep tight my beautiful girl" I said to her, I then kissed her on the forehead. I sat back down in my seat and put on my seatbelt. I then drove us back to Orlando.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

When we got back to the hotel Gabi was the only on asleep. Chad and Taylor both stayed up talking in the back. I looked over towards Gabi who was sound asleep. I sighed and opened my door as Chad and Taylor jumped out the back.

"You gonna get Gabs?" Chad asked I nodded my head not wanting to talk. Chad and Taylor grabbed everything from the car as I went over and opened Gabi's door. I then leaned over gently and unbuckled her seat belt. I brought it over her body without waking her up. I then slipped my arms under her legs and then under her head.

"Troy?" She said sleepily

"Shh…Gabs go back to sleep" I whispered

"Ok" She mumbled before putting her head on my chest. She wrapped her arms around her neck. I smiled softly at her as I saw her chest fall in a pattern.

When I got to the room with a sleeping Gabi, Chad opened the door. I then went to put Gabi onto our bed. I set her down on the bed and then lifted her arms from around my neck. She made a noise but then fell back asleep quickly. I smiled softly and then kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"Sweet dreams princess" I said coving her up with a blanket. I then walked out into the living room.

"I am going to pass on dinner, see you guys in the morning" I told them, they all nodded there heads as I walked back into the room. I then shut off all of the lights in the room, I crawled under the blankets and wrapped my arms around her body, and she then turned over and buried her body into my chest. I then fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

**OK! I am having a MAJOR problem! And I need your help. I have another story called The Promise (If you haven't read it…you should LOL) But anyways I am having a major writers block and the story isn't over yet. I would like some ideas on the story. If you have read it already just feel free to PMs me any ideas you have! It would totally be appreciated, and those people who haven't read it, please go and read it so you can give me an idea! PLEASE PMs any ideas! **** I would also LOVE for a review! Thanks! **


	19. Happy

**Aww…see this is long over due probably. Haha. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It is a little short…sorry. **

**Disclaimer- Plot…that's it. LOL**

Chapter 20- Happy

Today was Universal Studios. After the whole process of buying tickets, writing names, walking in and figuring out which park we wanted to go to, it was already 9:30.

"Gabi" I said pulling her close to my body, she yawned.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Are you having fun?" I asked her

She nodded her head yes in my direction. "Guys, lets go do the Spider-man ride!" Chad said

"Yeah, I heard it is awesome" Sharpay said, I looked over towards Gabi.

"You want to Gabs?"

She nodded her head frantically. I laughed at her, "Okay, we are going to Spider-man." I yelled I then let Gabi jump on my back. She crossed her legs over my waist. She layed her head down on my shoulder.

"You tired?" I asked

"Just a little I mean do you remember last night" I smiled, the beach.

"Yeah, I do. You were passed out" I told her, we then got into the line for the spider-man ride. I sat her down on the ground and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned her body into mine.

"Troy we only have 3 days left" She said, her eyes looking down, "Back to reality, school, everything." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so she could look into my eyes.

"El, don't worry about that. Just think about the next three days and tomorrow is going to be just you and me. We are all going to go down to Clearwater beach and go our separate ways." I murmured into her ear. I saw her smile a little.

"You promise?" She asked

"Most defiantly"

"So Gabster you ready to start school again?" Chad asked

"Yeah, I am a little nervous though"

"Why are you nervous? You have all these great friends!" Sharpay exclaimed

I heard her giggle, butterflies flew though my stomach. We took another step closer to the beginning of the line.

"Well, I was geeky Gabi" She whispered, I then wrapped her tightly against me now.

"Not any more, you are sexy Gabi" I whispered into her ear, I blush crept up on her cheek.

"I am not" She protested back

I smiled at her "Yes you are" I then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Come on lovebirds! It is our turn!" Chad said, he then grabbed me and we got in the car. Gabi sat right next to me. Her hand in my bigger hand, we then started going down the track. It was so wicked! You were feeling everything that was thrown at you like water and gusts of wind; you were part of the action. It was bumpy when you went over bumpy things. It was amazing.

When we got off of the ride and exited we were all talking about the ride.

"That was fantastic" Taylor said

"I know!" Chad said in return

"I never went on anything like that" Gabi said in an aw voice. I laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Guys lets go to Doctor Dooms Free fall!" Gabi said pointing to the big tower. Where you sat down and it went up and down really fast.

"Sure" Everybody said together, we walked over to see a forty five minute wait. We got in line and it was kinda quiet. I sighed and shifted my feet.

"Ok, silence isn't working for me here" Kelsi said

"Well, uhh, what do you want to talk about?" Jason asked

"Umm…oh how about" Zeke started to say, I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so what is everybody doing tomorrow?" I asked them with a smirk on my face, they all shot me a glare. I just laughed.

"We were going to rent a boat" Taylor said pointing towards Chad. Kelsi and Shar started laughing.

"That's what we four were going to do!" I looked over at Gabi who was smiling.

"You want to?" I mouthed towards her, she grinned and nodded.

"How about we all do it?" I asked the girls started squealing and the boys cheering.

"Let's do it! Do we want a pair of Jet skies?" Chad asked, I nodded my head

"Why not? I mean we have over 1000 to spend before we leave and the last two days we are spending at the resort, we just have to buy dinner and stuff and then tomorrow night we can do what ever we want" I told them, they nodded there heads in agreement.

Once we got to the front of the line we buckled in and sat there, Gabi was talking to me about tomorrow when we took off up with great force. Gabi started screaming.

"Fuck!" I yelled I heard Chad start laughing; I looked over to shot him a glare. I looked over to see Gabi laughing, we dropped again and went up and then the ride was over.

"Fun" I said in monotone

"Boring"

"Not worth the wait" We all said together

After that ride we went over and stood in line for the Hulk. It looked wickedly cool.

"So Gabi this is your first outdoor rollercoaster, what are you thinking?" Zeke asked her

She sucked in a deep breath "Nervous, freaking out, scared to death" She mumbled, I grabbed her hand.

"No reason, I am going to be right next to you"

"Of course you are" She said with a grin

I laughed and spun her into a hug, "I love you" I mumbled into her hair

"I love you more" Sharpay said, I looked up at her.

"Excuse me? I don't think so; I love her more than this entire world" I told Pay, I pulled Gabi closer to my body.

"No, no Bolton I love her more than this plant" She said, I cocked my head at her. The gang started laughing.

"Pay, world and plant are the same thing" I told her slowly, blonde. She processed it.

"Oh" I then bursted out laughing, she frowned.

"Very funny Bolton" She mumbled, we took another step forward. Closer to the front, my arms were still wrapped around Gabi's body tightly. I looked down to see her blushing.

"I really love you more than this world/plant" I told her in a whisper, I then nibbled at the bottom of her ear. I heard her laugh. The bubbles inside of me exploded.

"Your laugh makes me crazy" I said into her ear

"Good, it is supposed to" She said in my ear. I sighed from pleasure.

We then got on the ride; we sat down and buckled in. Gabi was breathing a little heavier. I grabbed her hand.

"Relax" I breathed into her ear, she instantly relaxed her muscles. I smiled at her, we then started going slowly, I let go of Gabi's hand. When we were about half way out of the tunnel it went from 15 MPH to 70 MPH in a blink of an eye. We shot out of the tunnel. I heard Gabs screaming next to me. When we went in the loop I looked at Gabi and she was laughing.

I leaned over towards her and winked; when the ride was over we got out of the car.

"Do you know you just survived your first outdoor rollercoaster?" I told her "And you were laughing when you went through the loop"

"I didn't even feel it!" She exclaimed, her smile not able to get any bigger. I laughed and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her little arms around me.

We then went and got in line for the Dueling Dragons. When we got on Gabi started freaking out.

"Troy! This one your feet hang!" She exclaimed, she put her fingers up to her lips and started biting her nail.

"Hey, calm down. Its going to be okay, these are the best ones every" I told her, I effulged her into a hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Very"

"Gabi don't be scared" Chad said, she leaned back and stuck her tongue out at him. They whole gang laughed.

We then took off on the track, our feet dangling. Wind blowing in our hair, I heard Gabi giggling from beside me. It made me smile, I fulfilled my mission. To make the girl of my dreams happy.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"It wasn't that bad" I told her, her body gripped to mine.

"Yes it was! I told you I freak out about mummies!" She said she let a low whimper out of her throat. I laughed, "Gabi it wasn't that bad, look at Sharpay"

We both turned our heads to see Sharpay bawling her eyes out, Zeke trying to calm her down.

"Ok not my best example" I mumbled, us guys made the girls get on the Revenge of the Mummy. Let's say not our best idea. All of the girls are freaking out, they all didn't like it. Gabi was screaming and had her head buried in my shoulder the entire time. It was on of the best rollercoaster of my life. I smiled.

"I love you and I will protect you" I told her in her ear, she then buried herself deeper into my shoulder. It was time to go, the park was closing. I picked her up and let her ride on my back. She let her head fall on my shoulder. I could fell her breathing slow down and more evenly.

When we got to the car I sat her down gently since she fell asleep, I buckled her in and shut her door. Taylor and Chad jumped into the back. I got in the drivers seat and started the car. We pulled out from a fantastic day. I sighed looking over at Gabi.

She was truly happy. Well not to happy about The Mummy ride.

**Haha. How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ok. I am going to post a chapter to my new story in a little while. I am only going to post one chapter until I finish this story which won't be long. **** It only has a few more chapters. One more in Florida and maybe two or three after that, I hope you go read my new story. **** I will then write a chapter to My Laker Boyfriend! **


	20. Sunset

**So here is the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot**

Chapter 21- Sunset

"Chad!" Gabi exclaimed, her laughter ringing through out the boat.

"What?" He asked as if he did nothing wrong,

"You splashed my with the freezing water!" She cried, I laughed harder. I went over towards her.

"Now, now Ella you are going to get wet anyway" I whispered into her ear, she jumped back slightly from my touch, and then began to relax. We have been on the boat for about an hour and a half.

"Oh no I am not" She said again

"Then what fun are the Jet skies?" She turned and looked at me

"You will have a blast, I am going to stay on the boat" She said in a whisper. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh no, then I won't take you out tonight" I told her, she then gave me a little pout.

"You just have to get on a jet ski"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes…no, shit" She mumbled

"HA! I got you!" I yelled I then started dancing around. She started laughing at me; I then wrapped my arms around her. The boat then went to a stop. I smirked to my self. Her phone wasn't on her and she didn't have clothes on, well besides her bathing suit. I then picked her up, jumped onto the seat of the boat and over the edge. Gabi was in my arms screaming. When we hit the water we floated back up.

"Bolton!" She screamed coming back up, her arms still around me. I just laughed at her. She glared at me.

"What?" I asked her with a smirk on my face, I then started swimming back towards the boat. I let Gabi start climbing up first. I could hear the boat, everybody was laughing.

"You are so dead" She mumbled, I again just rolled my eyes. I got back onto the boat and grabbed my towel. I then wrapped Gabi into my body with my towel.

"See now you won't have a problem getting in now" I whispered

"But that was mean and cold" She said

I then leaned down and kissed her forehead "But I love you"

"I love you too and I wish I could stay mad at you" She said to me she snuggled deep into my chest.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" I asked her

She looked up at me and started smiling "Hell ya" She then unwrapped herself from my body and walked over to Shar and Tay. I smiled and went over towards the guys.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"I told you!" I said as our feet hit the beach, we were just getting done with our boating adventure.

"Well I did it right?" She said

"Well I told you, you would like the jet skies" I pointed out, I handed Chad the keys to everything so he could go turn them in.

"I know, but I am going to the bathroom to change for our date" She said in a whisper, I nodded and then kissed her cheek. She then trotted off with Pay Taylor and Kelsi.

"Chad what are you and Taylor doing?" I asked him

"I am going to take her to the pier where the carnival is" He said "and then I am going to win her a big teddy bear" I smiled

"Fantastic Chad but remembers you have to get the bear home" He then started thinking, I looked over towards Jason.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he then looked at me

"Whatever Kelsi wants" I nodded my head, good choice.

"Zeke man what about you?"

"I am taking Shar shopping and then to eat" He said with a sigh, I then started laughing.

"You are whipped" I told him

"And you are too if I might go back" I just rolled my eyes

"What about you Troy?" Chad asked me

I started grinning "You'll see" I said, I then threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over my body. I threw on one of my sweatshirts and had another in my hand. I then saw Gabi emerge from the bathroom. She had one the sundress I told her to bring. It was white with blue and green tropical flowers on it. I smiled as I walked up to her. I then handed her my other jacket.

"Thanks" She whispered, I smiled down at her. "Anything for you but lets get going" I told her. She nodded her head and we started walking down the beach.

"Where are we eating?" she asked

"You'll see, but I promise you will like it"

"No seafood?"

"Nope no seafood"

"Good then I will like it"

"I know you will" I said with a chuckle

She then wrapped her arms around my body; I wrapped my arms around her. We then walked up to a beach side restaurant. I heard her gasp slightly; I looked down to see her staring at the ocean. I smiled; dolphins were leaping out of the water. She pulled out her camera and starting taking pictures.

"They are going to be there all night" I whispered, she glanced up and giggled.

"This is where we are eating isn't it?" She asked, I nodded my head and walked towards our table. I pulled out her chair and then pushed it in when she had sat down. I then went over towards my chair and pulled it out sat down. I then looked at Gabi.

"Are you happy?" I asked her

She looked at me and then down towards the menu "Yes" She said, I smiled

"I am glad"

"I hope, you weren't through so much"

"Don't stress, I am glad I helped you, I love you" I leaned over to grab her hand.

"I love you too" I then saw the waiter come into view. I let go of Gabi's hand.

"Umm I will have the Spaghetti with a side salad, ranch" I told the waiter, I looked over towards Gabi.

"Same" She said, the waiter nodded and left

"So is this the only part to the date?" She asked

"Nope not a chance" I said, she giggled, "But we do have to meet the gang at ten thirty." I said she nodded her head. We then started talking small talk, talking about different subjects. Our dinner then arrived, we ate it and I paid without a fight, for once. I then grabbed her hand.

"So whats next" She asked, I entwined our fingers.

"Hmm…"I looked towards the ocean, the sun was about to set.

"How about we walk along the beach for a while and then watch the sunset." Her eyes light up

"I have never watched the sunset over the ocean before" I smiled

"There is always a first" I then slipped my shoes off, Gabi held onto my shoulder as she slipped off her heels. I then took her heels and carried them down the beach. The water was wading towards out feet. I heard Gabi sigh.

"This is beautiful" She murmured

"I know, this is perfect" I then saw the perfect spot, I steered Gabi over towards it. I then sat down and pulled her onto my lap. She then curled into my body.

"Mmm…have you every thought about the sunset?" She asked me

"Uh no" I said, I then pulled back a little to look at her; she then sat up and sat next to me.

"Think about…

**You watch the sunset over the earth.**

**Another day went by.**

**1440 minutes gone by**

**24 hours were spent having fun**

**Friend's**

**Family**

**Fun**

**The grass growing tall in the summer**

**The leaves falling to the ground in the fall**

**The snow falling in the winter**

**Flowers growing in the spring**

**But still the sunsets know matter where you are**

**Florida, Paris, or Australia**

**Even on top of the world! **

**I Love watching the sunset" **Gabi yelled, I rolled over laughing.

"What?" She asked

"Where did you come up with that?" I asked

"My head"

I laughed even harder; I looked up to see the sun almost set. I then looked up towards Gabi.

"El, I want to give you something" She cocked her head a little. I then pulled my ring class ring off of my finger. I grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She gasped slightly.

"Do you know what that means Troy?" She asked, I laughed

"Of course! I want to be with you the rest of my life, of course this is just saying I am committed to you for…forever." I told her, she smiled and then tackled me to the ground. Her lips attacking mine.

"I love you" She whispered against my lips, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too, and thank you for not taking it off and throwing it at me" I said laughing, she giggled and rolled over.

"You are more than welcome!" She then looked at me

"I really love the sunset now"

"Mmm…me too" I said, I wrapped my arms around her; I then saw the sun was almost down. I pulled out my phone to see it was 900.

"We have an hour and a half" I whispered, it was now dark out. Gabi was clung to my body, I then stood up. I grabbed Gabi and pulled her up. She laughed as she entered my arms.

"How about we go and drive around in the jeep?" She asked, I smiled and we raced to the car to enjoy the rest of our lovely night.

**So what do you think? I hope you are all having a safe and Happy Fourth of July! I know I am! Thanks for reading and pass around my new story The Homeless Girls! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Easy for me, Hard for her

**Here ya go! A whole new chapter! **

**Disclaimer- Even if I begged I wouldn't own anything…**

Chapter 22- Easy for me Hard for her

"Gabi wake up!" I hissed into her ear, I looked over at Chad and Taylor, behide me was Kelsi and Jason and next to Chad was Zeke and Sharpay.

"Hmm?" She whimpered

"It's time to get off of the plane" I whispered, she then bolted up straight in her seat. I laughed at her.

"Finally! We are home, I can't wait to see Ashley" She squealed, I grabbed her hand, we then exited the plane.

When we turned the corner, I saw my parents and Ashley standing there. Gabi let go of my hand and met Ashley half way in a hug. I smiled at the two; I reached my parents and gave them a hug.

"Hey mom, dad" I said nodding towards them

"Troy you are so much tanner! And burnt" My mom exclaimed, she then reached up to touch my face which was extremely burnt.

"Mom don't touch" I said pulling back "But you should see Jason, we were at the beach one day and he tried to spray sun tan lotion on his back by him self. Well he did and the next morning he woke up and he couldn't move. His back is so sunburn but he looks like a lobster. He has liked a white spot right in the middle and the rest was red" I said laughing, my dad then slapped my shoulder.

"Ahh…that hurt" I said, I then pulled my t-shirt down to show off my red shoulders. My mom gasped a little.

"Troy!"

"Sorry" I mumbled, Gabi was then right by my side.

"Hi Lucy, Jack" She said, her hand was inside mine, Ashley was grinning next to me.

"Hey Ash"

"Hey,"

"So how was the first day of school yesterday?"

"It was alright" She said, I laughed as I pulled Gabi closer to my body. When we arrived at the car, I threw in our suitcases. I saw Chad and the gang pass us.

"See you tomorrow hoops" He yelled

"Yep, see you tomorrow" I yelled, I then closed the trunk.

When we got into the car, I leaned against the back. My dad ended up driving my car home. Gabi layed her head against my shoulder.

"I don't want to start school tomorrow" She mumbled against my neck, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't be afraid or scared. I am going to protect you" I whispered, I then saw her fiddle with her ring I gave her the other day. I smiled and kissed her temple.

"I know" She said, she then sighed, I squeezed her hand.

When we got home after detailing everything that happened to my mom, we opened the door to my room. I set down our bags and breathed out a huge sigh.

"I am exhausted" I muttered

"Me too" Gabi said with a sigh, I walked over to my bed and flopped down. I bounced a couple of times before settling on my stomach. I felt Gabi lay down next to me. I pulled her over to my side.

"I love you" I mumbled, closing my eyes

"I love you too" she said, I then feel asleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Troy…Gabi, time to get up" I heard somebody mummer

"Go away" I mumbled to my pillow, I pulled closer to Gabi. She then groaned.

"You guys have been sleeping for over 13 hours and you have school" My mom said, I snuggled deeper into my pillow. I then felt Gabi's body go sit up. I groaned and rolled over. I opened my eyes a little to see my mom hovering over us.

"Ugh" I sat up and started rubbing my eyes. I leaned over towards Gabi; I leaned down and kissed Gabi on the forehead.

"Good morning beautiful" I whispered, I then let my head fall against her shoulder. I heard her laugh, a smile spread across my face.

"Since I know you are awake I will leave" My mom said, I then heard the door close. I opened my eyes and saw the clock.

"Its 6 o'clock" I mumbled, Gabi gasped and flew off of the bed. My body falling and landing sides on the bed.

"I only have an hour!" She screamed, she was running around the room, I rolled my eyes. I threw the blankets off and climbed out of bed. I stood up and stretched my body out. I was still in my basketball shorts; I was also in a hoodie. The same clothes I wore yesterday. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a grey zip up jacket.

After I was dressed I sat in the kitchen eating an apple, I saw Gabi walk in, in a pair of skinny jeans, a tight purple t-shirt with a pair of purple pumps. I smiled at her.

"You look…amazing" I said as I brought her in my arms.

"Yeah…whatever" She said, she let go and grabbed a banana.

"Come on we have to get to school" I said, I grabbed both of our backpacks and headed towards my car. I opened her door and let her in; I threw both of our backpacks in the back of the car. I got in and started the car. I looked over at Gabi at a stoplight. She was close to tears.

"Hey, don't worry, I am by your side all day" I said, I then grabbed her hand.

"I know but I" She then sighed; I gave up and pulled into the parking lot of the school. It had been a month since either of us had been to school; it would be easy for me, hard for her.

I leaned back in my seat and squeezed Gabi's hand.

"I love you and if you need me no matter where I am" I whispered in the car, I felt her squeeze my hand back.

"I know" She said, I then opened my car door and grabbed both backpacks. I put them both on my shoulder. I reached for Gabi's hand.

"Troy, I have to run by the office, I will take my backpack" She mumbled, I then let it slip off of my shoulder.

"Ok" I said, before I could lean in to kiss her she had started walking off. I groaned and walked towards the school building. I had my black Nike backpack slung over my shoulder. I saw the hot pink one disappear into the crowd. I smiled softly.

Gabi's POV

I felt bad for being that way to Troy. After everything he has done for me I go and disappear but he doesn't need to be brought into my world. He was higher class while I was under the underclass. I was geeky Gabi. I sighed as I walked into the office.

"Miss Gabi! It has been to long" The secretary Mrs. Klutz said. I nodded and smiled."Well here is your new schedule; I hope to see you around." She said smiling, I smiled and left.

I walked out into the hallway to see my worst enemy; Kyle Jones. I saw him smirk as I walked out into the hallway.

"Geeky Gabi, where do you think you are going?" Kyle asked corning me, I closed my eyes trying to stop he tears.

"You're looking a little better if I must say but you still look like a geek" He said, he then reached up and slapped me. It stung, tears inched my eyes.

"So why were you gone a whole month, scared of coming back?" He taunted, tears slide down my cheeks.

"Silent still?" He laughed, I went up to swipe my tears away, and he then grabbed my hand.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to Troy's ring

"N-nothing" I cried, I pulled my hand away and stuffed it in my pocket, he raised an eyebrow and smirk, "Don't think I wont find out" He said, he then slapped me once more. He walked away laughing with his friends. I slid down the wall; I put my head in my hands. Silent tears rolling down my cheeks, I stood up and wiped my tears away, I knew where Troy was. He was in the gym, like always.

I quickly and swiftly made my way down to the gym, when I entered I heard the four boys. I stepped out to where they could see me. Chad was the first one who pointed to Troy, Troy then turned around. He dropped the basketball and ran towards me.

"El, what happened?" He asked, I dropped my backpack and ran into his hug.

"Shh…hey calm down" He said as I started sobbing, he rubbed my back.

"Kyle Jones" I said shakily

"Kyle Jones? The football captain?" He asked

"He slapped me twice" I sobbed

I felt Troy's body go tight, his grip on my doubled.

"Chad, Zeke, Jason! Find Kyle!" He yelled

"I am so sorry, I should have been there for you" He whispered, I pulled back

"Troy I didn't even want to tell you" I said backing away

Shock was written all over his face "What…why"

"Because!" I screamed "Because I don't need you in my life Troy, maybe because I don't want to drag you in this hell." I then walked over to the bleachers. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Gabi" I heard Troy say, he sat down next to me "I want to be in your life, I want to be part of your hell" He said rubbing my back, I leaned on his shoulder.

"I know you do, but you have a reputation Troy. Don't ruin it because of me" I said, I stood up and went to grab my backpack.

"No" I heard, I then turned around, Troy's lips came crashing down on mine, and I dropped my backpack and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms slipped around my waist.

"Eww is Bolton getting some good stuff" I cringed; I pulled back and buried my head in Troy's chest. I felt Troy turn around. My back was still facing Kyle.

"Who is it? One of the many cheerleaders." I whined in Troy's chest, I then let go of him.

"Gabi" He growled in my ear, I got out of Troy's grip. I turned around, I saw Kyle's mouth drop.

"Fuck" He mumbled, he then tried to escape from us. Chad and Zeke pinned him to the ground. Troy kissed my forehead and walked over towards them.

"You miss with MY Gabi again, I will hurt you" Troy said, he then walked back towards me; he wrapped his arms around me. We grabbed our backpacks and walked out into the hall way.

I heard about 12 million gasps. I felt people staring at us.

"Troy" I whispered

"Yeah?" he asked

"Is this normal? People staring?" I asked him

"For me yes, for you no" He said, he then kissed my ear. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for protecting me"

"You are more than welcome" He said, I kissed him on the lips; we then entered first period class. Which we had together.

Easy for him, hard for me

**So so so…What do you think? Did you like it? This wasn't my best chapter. But PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. I don't know

**Disclaimer- nothing but the plot**

Chapter 23- I don't know

Gabi's POV

It had been a month since spring break; spring basketball was in full swing. Which isn't very common but in out school area it is for some unknown reason. I was lying in Troy's bed all by myself; I missed him lying next to me, holding me.

It was almost mid-night too, every since the first game he goes to parties every night and I mean every night. I go to some but I don't like going to all of them, I never get anything to drink because it is all spiked. He always tells me the same thing each time he ask me his lame excuse was I never got to party El, please. I always fell for it too, we haven't been on a date since before his first game of the season, and I tossed over on to my stomach. I closed my eyes and as soon as I was about to fall asleep, I heard him stumble in the room…drunk, great. Just wonderful.

I groaned as I sat up in bed and turned on the light next to the bed, I sighed and got out of the bed. He looked horrible. The drunken look, his eyes were almost green, his hair all messed up, he stumbled when he walked, and he was slurring his words.

"Eellaa" he slurred in his drunken tone, I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist, and I then guided him to his bed. He bent down and tried to kiss me with his horrible breath. He bit my lip in the process too.

"Troy!" I hissed, "don't ever try and kiss me when you are drunk" I told him, I unslipped my arms from around his waist; I then poked him in the chest so he fell backwards onto the bed. He started laughing for no reason. His face red, I rolled my eyes again, he was always like this.

"I lloovee you" He started to sing, he was also laughing. I had to admit he was kind of cute; he would be cuter if he was sober.

"Yeah, sure you do" I said, the first time I talked to him today.

"Of course I do" he said a little more serious this time, I looked at him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever Troy," I said under my breath; I then grabbed my blanket and pillow from the bed. I walked out of his room, I turned back to see him past out on his bed. In a pair of jeans and a jacket I bought him.

"I wish I could believe you Troy" I said, I then closed the door. I walked down to the living room and sat on the couch. I put my pillow at one end and blanket at the other. I lay down and started to fall asleep all over again. It is never the same when he isn't with me. I could never sleep well. I wish he could realize how bad this hurts me.

I then fell into a fitful sleep that night, all I wanted was to be in Troy's arms.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Gabi" Somebody said poking me in the shoulder.

"Gabi" They said again, it was in a whisper, very quiet. It was Troy with a hangover. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I frowned at him. He cocked his head at me. A rotation we have done seven times before.

"What?" He whispered, I shook my head and got up from the couch. My muscles were sore from that evil thing these people like to call a couch; I stretched out every body part from this stupid couch. I walked over towards the cabinet and got out some Advil. I grabbed some water and handed it to Troy without a word. I didn't really want to speak to him right now.

"Thanks" He said taking it from me like he didn't do anything wrong, trust me buddy you did. I brushed past him and walked upstairs. I showered, changed, teeth, hair, and make-up. I then walked back down stairs to see Troy with his sunglasses on his face already. I sighed and walked out the door grabbing my car keys when I already saw Troy had his. I grabbed my backpack and got into my car slamming the door shut. I started backing out of the drive way to see Troy confused, looking at me like I was insane for leaving with out him in the car too.

When I got to school I met up with Taylor and Sharpay. When they saw I came alone they turned concerned. They have only seen me come alone once in the past month. That was when Troy was sick with the flu.

"Why are you alone? Is Troy sick again, he has the big game tonight?" Taylor asked me

"No, I am mad at him" I mumbled

"Mad? Did you two get into your first fight?" Shar asked me, we walked inside the school building. People turned and stared at us. Sharpay yelled at all of them for starring.

"No, well kind of it is more of an unspoken fight, he came in the room drunk…again" I added, we stopped at the lockers and grabbed out books. "And he acts like nothing ever happened"

"What? Again?" Taylor asked me, I nodded my head, my eyes a little wide.

"Gabi this has to stop, I mean parties every night, drunk what eight times now?"

I nodded my head "I know this is why I am not talking to him, I slept on the couch last night and I didn't help him when he was puking his damn guts out" I said as we walked into Darbus's room. Troy was already in there of course he was I then brushed past him as I walked by. He looked up to talk to me but I kept looking straight. He gave me a questioningly look. I sat down at my seat to see a note already on my desk.

"This should be good" I mumbled, Taylor and Sharpay started giggling.

_Gabi-_

_Are you PMSing? Troy_

I gasped loudly at the note, Taylor looked over at me. I handed it to her and Sharpay, there eyes went wide. A guy should never say that, not even in a note.

"No he didn't" They both said together in a freaky voice, it made me crack a smile onto my face.

Another note came flying back to me; I caught it before it hit the floor. The bell then rang and Darbus entered the room, I slide the note open carefully so Darbus couldn't see I was reading something.

_Gabs-_

_Secret spot after Homeroom…plez_

_Troyxx_

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the note in my pocket, I then started debating on if I should go or not. I guess I could but then I would have to talk. No thanks; I don't think that will turn out good. After homeroom, I went straight to my next class which I don't share with Troy, thank the lord.

I stayed far away from Troy that day, at free period I was eating my lunch I made the night before so I didn't have to go to lunch. I wasn't the only kid in the lunch room either. They were a whole twenty kids probably.

It was now lunch period and I was in the library, I got up to go get my next books for my next class. As I walked the hallway I felt his arms slip around me, I tried to break free but his grip was too tight. I grunted in protest, I wanted to be let go.

"Why did you stand me up? Why didn't you come to the roof?" He asked he then carried me to the roof top garden. OF course.

"Because" I said, not giving him as many words as he wants. He groaned as he set me down on the floor, I turned away from him. I really didn't want to look at him.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked "Are you seriously PMSing?" He asked again, I spun around. I seriously think steam was blowing out of my ears I was so angry.

"No!" I shouted at him, "And what the hell did you do Troy? Huh?" I asked him

He threw his hands up in the air "Like I know what spins around in your mind?" He asked

"Troy! What is wrong with you?"

He looked stunned "What's wrong with me? It's more like what is wrong with you" He screamed, I rolled my eyes.

"Seven nights" I whispered

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"Seven nights I stayed up with you when you were puking your guts. Seven mornings I had Advil and water waiting. Seven mornings you acted like nothing happened! Seven times of sheer pain! Parties every night Troy, our last date was the night before your first basketball game! You go and party every night!" I was screaming and crying all at the same time.

"Seven? You are out of your mind" He mumbled "I wasn't drunk sev…" I cut him off

"No, it was eight, counting last night" I whispered "I have counted, and I have spent seven nights on the couch. I am done Troy, I am not taking care of you anymore" I said, I went over and picked up my things.

"Wait! Gabi please" He started begging; now he cares; now he cares because I am leaving.

"No, Troy get the fuck away" I muttered running down the stairs. I fled into the swarm of people trying to get to there next class. I slipped into the bathroom and slid down the wall and started sobbing. My phone then vibrated, I pulled it out to see it was a reminder.

_Troy's basketball game _

I sobbed even harder, his game Vs. West High tonight. I then felt Taylor and Sharpay slide down next to me.

"We're sorry Gabs" They both whispered, I leaned my head into Shar's shoulder and cried. Taylor rubbed my back. They were always there for me, through thick and thin.

"Are you still going to the game?" They asked, I nodded my head yes because I wasn't going to hold them back from going to watch there boyfriends play.

"Gabi you guys are going to get back together" she whispered next to me

"W-we really d-didn't b-break u-up" I sobbed

"Well you guys are going to make-up soon, even the best couple's fight. There is a first to everything." Taylor said, "Chad and I fought and we are still together."

"I know, it's just, I love him and I don't like fighting" I said, I started rambling

"Shh…calm down Gabs" they said, we sat in the bathroom talking for two periods. Girls passed us and just stared, Shar yelled at them and ran them off. Taylor and I laughed each time.

After school we all went to Sharpay's to get ready, I put on my skinny jeans, a tight red shirt and some white pumps. I put on Troy's letterman jacket even though we were in a fight. It made me comfortable, Taylor and Sharpay was wearing Chad's and Zeke's too.

When we arrived at the game they were already playing, they had just started though. I saw the score was already 2-0 West High. As we sat down in our usual seats, we saw somebody pass the ball to Troy, Troy dribbled it down court. There was a haze in his eyes. He shot the ball from the three point line where he always made it from too and missed. I looked at his dad who was across the court where the team sat. He was blinking really fast, trying to figure out what happened there.

After the first courter we were down 25-15. None of those points are by Troy if I might add. He can't shoot to save his life. I looked at the other two,

"I am going to the concession stand" I announced "Do you want anything?"

"Popcorn!" They both said, I laughed and walked out of the gym. I went and grabbed our food and headed back towards the bleachers. When I got back I saw a huddle in the middle of the court. I cocked my head wondering what had happened. I went over to Sharpay and Taylor who were white as a ghost.

I laughed "What? It looks like you two saw a zombie" I said sitting down, they both looked at me.

"Troy…blood" Taylor said gasping for air; I dropped my popcorn and jumped over the rail of the bleachers. Tears were already falling down my cheeks rapidly. When I got close Jack and Chad both saw me. They came up and blocked me.

"Gabi go sit" Jack ordered

"N-no" I sobbed, I kept trying to push them away but they wouldn't budge

"Gabi! Please" Chad begged

"N-noo!" I said sobbing "I-I h-have to m-make s-sure he is o-okay"

"Gabi, you can't" I still kept trying to budge through them. Chad finally wrapped his arms around my waist and started carrying me away.

"No, no, no" I said sobbing, I kept hitting his chest.

"P-please let m-me go!" My throat felt tight, the tears were hot against my skin.

"Gabi it's for better" He whispered

"Chad, I h-have to s-see him!" I wailed in his arms, I finally gave up and cried into his chest. I felt his lips touch the top of my head. His hands rubbing my back, but it didn't feel like Troy. It wasn't Troy. The tears kept getting heavy. I then saw paramedics run into the gym with a gurney. I sobbed even harder. I then started to squirm in Chad's grip.

"Gabi!"

I squirmed harder, I finally then got free.

"Gabi!" He yelled after me

I saw the gurney go up, Lucille was over there. Tears staining her cheeks, I then caught a glimpse, a small glimpse. His face was dead pale, eyes shut, and his ankle was bleeding horribly. I then sank to the ground sobbing. This time I felt different arms wrap around me, they picked me up bridal style like Troy does all the time. I looked up to see Jack. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried harder. He then opened a car door; he sat me down and buckled me in. He then started driving after the ambulance.

"I-is h-he g-going t-to be okay?" I sobbed

Jack turned and looked at me, the first of his tears falling down his cheek, I haven't seen Jack emotional since the day him and Troy yelled about his sibling.

He took a deep breath and looked at me in the eye "I don't know Gabi, I really don't know" I then started sobbing harder.

**Wow…did you expect that? More drama to happen too…I suddenly had all these ideas to write about with this story so I might update on My Homeless Girls to give you the second chapter. I am not sure yet, just keep an eye out for it! Please and thank you! I would also like some reviews PLEASE! **

**PLEASE REVIEEWW! Thank you! **


	23. Sorry

**Ok! Here is a new chapter! The song in this chapter is called Sorry by Buck cherry! It is a really good song! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing! **

Chapter 24- Sorry

I was cold. I wrapped his jacket further around me. The hospital chair becoming even more uncomfortable by the minute. The tears still flowing heavily. It had only arrived ten minutes ago, they wouldn't tell us anything about Troy. His jacket was doing shit either; I needed him to hold me. I needed him. Period.

I heard the doors to the waiting room swish open; I looked up a little to see the whole wildcat team. They must have called off the game or something because it wouldn't be over that fast. I then saw Chad enter. His eyes were red from crying, he looked at me and walked over in a fast pace. Before I knew it I was in his arms, it wasn't the same warmth that came over me with Troy.

"Oh Gabi" He whispered into my ears, I sobbed softly into his shoulder. "He loves you and don't forget that" He said

"H-how can h-he l-love m-me?" I cried

"Gabi, he didn't do anything at those parties but drink, she shrugged off all those girls even drunk. He loves you." Chad said I shook off the subject of parties and drunkenness with Troy; I didn't want to think of him in that way.

"T-tell me e-everything" I whispered into Chad's ear, he pulled back a little to get a full glance at me.

"I swear something wasn't right Gabi, the look in his eyes just wasn't him" I then started to cry harder. This was my fault. I broke his heart and still showed up to the game, I had the nerve to show up to it.

"I d-did it to h-him!" I wailed; I stood up quickly; I went dizzy and started to fall, I fell forward.

"Wait what?" Chad then reached out and grabbed me before I fell and hit the floor, Chad asked me standing next to me; he wrapped his arms around me to keep me balanced.

"I d-did t-this too h-him! I-I did t-this t-to h-him" I sobbed

"How Gabs, how could you hurt him like that, put him in a damn hospital bed?" Chad yelled quietly

"I pretty much broke up with today!" I screamed; the whole room went quiet. I gulped back a sob, the sob was a little to powerful though and I let it loose, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the exit. Tears falling down my cheeks rapidly. I ran down the hallway and then slid down the wall. I pulled out my iPod and stuck my ear buds in my ear. I turned it on and then buried my head into my hands. I then started sobbing; Troy could be dead because of me. It made me sob harder.

I never wanted to break up with him, but he pushed it to that, he was the one partying every damn night. I listened to a few songs before the one came one.

Then a song that almost described my situation started playing though my headphones. It was something I needed to do, but I sat there and listened to this song.

Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah

Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

I then stood up and starting run towards the waiting room, my shoes hitting the floor with a thud, my heart is racing at top speed. I pushed the door open and looked around, I saw everybody I saw everybody but

I didn't see Troy's parents, was I really gone that long? I then looked at Chad who had his hands buried in his head. He looked frustrated and anxious.

"W-what r-room!" I cried, the tears falling faster than ever, Chad looked up at me like I was crazy. Like why would I tell you?

"What room?" I cried out louder this time, he just started shaking his head, it mad me mad.

"214" I heard Taylor whisper, I smiled knowing that he was already in good hands if he was in 214. I then started running towards his room. Tears falling faster than every. I then saw it in clear vision. I slowed down and caught my breath. I walked towards his room but I ended up running towards it not standing the separation. I threw the door open and ran over to his bed.

"I-I am s-so s-sorry Troy, I-I am s-so s-sorry" I kept mumbling over and over, I then wiped my eyes and got a full look of him, my face went pale. I looked at Troy who was as pale as the sheets he was, he was breathing off of a machine, I gasped loudly. Troy's parents were both looking at me.

"Oh T-troy I am so s-sorry, I-I l-love y-you" I cried harder, my head was pounding from my newly formed headache.

"Gabi…honey" Lucy said, tears gathering in her eyes

"No, n-no, n-no" I started saying; I then slid down the door of the room. I was screaming and crying hysterically. Jack and Lucy both pulled me into a hug.

"Calm down sweetheart" Lucy mumbled in my ear, her breath hot like Troy's was, I cried harder than I was. I felt Jack slip away a little.

"H-he can't b-be, I" I sobbed even harder if it was possible

"He isn't honey" she whispered

"B-but the m-machine!"

"Its precaution Gabi" She said smoothing back my hair, I looked over at her and sniffed.

"God I feel like s-such an idiot" I said, I then started to hiccup. Lucy laughed a little.

"It's okay, you were confused" She whispered

I shook my head "Why are you being nice to me after I caused this?" I asked her

"You didn't cause him to trip and break his ankle honey"

"B-but I was t-the r-reason that he w-was so d-distracted" I said mumbling, my tears mixing in the middle.

"Honey, he was being a jerk to you, you had the right" I nodded softly and buried my head into her shoulder and cried, I felt her tears landing on the back of my neck. I then started to drift into a dark sleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

I groaned as I started to wake up, my head was pounding. I opened my eyes to see a dark room, I was still on Lucille's lap, and I got up slowly to see it was almost 4:30. I blinked my eyes to see Troy was breathing on his own, with no breathing machine. He was still extremely pale though. I then went over towards Troy's bed and laid down right next to him. I wrapped my arms around his big body. I crawled under the covers with him.

"I love you Troy, I really do. I didn't mean to make you upset, I am so sorry" I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks again. I then buried my head on Troy's chest and fell back asleep.

Lucille's POV

I started to wake up' my head was killing me from all the crying. I sat up to see it was 5:30. I got up and realized Gabi was gone. I started to panic silently; I started to look around the room. I then saw an extra lump in the bed. I smiled softly at her, she must have woke up and climbed in next to him. I then noticed his breathing machine was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief to know he was getting better.

I opened the door quietly and started walking towards the waiting room; I then saw a bunch of teenagers laying in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. I saw Chad over in the corner by himself, he was still awake.

"Chad" I said, his head spun up and looked at me

"I-is he okay?" Chad asked standing up

"I don't know Chad; he broke his ankle and has a concession from hitting his head on the floor. He hasn't woken up yet that I am aware of. He was on a breathing machine for a little while but I woke up to see that gone. Gabi ended up climbing in bed with him and falling asleep, they are all bundled together." I saw Chad smile at the end

"She really loves him, she came in here freaking out when she saw you guys were gone"

I nodded my head "She ran into the room mumbling words together, she then saw what was going and broke down crying. If she ever lost him I don't think she would survive." I said

Chad nodded his head slowly "Are you okay Chad?" He looked up at me surprised

"What? Oh yeah, I am fine"

"Are you sure" He started shaking his head and crying, I pulled my felt like adopted son into my arms.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I whispered

"E-ever s-since Troy and G-Gabi started d-dating, I just haven't got to see Troy as often" He cried

"Oh gosh Chad honey Troy is still your best friend, you have been seeing Troy more then Gabi has the past month." I told him, I rubbed his back

"Yeah, at parties" He mumbled

"Well, Chad you have to understand that Gabi went through a lot, Troy was the only one there for her, the past month Troy didn't live up to it, he would always come home from a party and fall asleep. He doesn't talk to Gabi as often, he came home drunk and few times too and Gabi took care of him, he hasn't said a thank you yet" I told him, I looked into his eyes.

"It was stupid to get upset over that" He mumbled

"No Chad, you needed to let your emotions out, I was here, don't feel bad." I rubbed his arm, he started to hiccup.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" I asked him

He shook his head "I wont be able to sleep until I talk to him, I have to talk to him" he said, I nodded my head in understanding.

"I will get you when he wakes up, how about some coffee?" I asked, he smiled and nodded his head, we both headed towards the coffee cups.

Gabi's POV

It was nine o clocks and he still hasn't waked up yet, I was pacing the room.

"Gabi you need to sit, you are going to were a hole in this small room" Jacks voice carried throughout the room, I just waved it off and kept walking. I stared at Troy's bed as I paced, his body never moved, his chest just raised and lowered. It was the only thing keeping me sane was watching him breath. I walked over to his bed and traced his face with my finger. I leaned down to his ear.

"Troy, I am so sorry, I am so sorry" I said starting to cry, I leaned down and kissed his cheek. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried my eyes out.

**So…What do you think? My next update will be Sunday; I will be updating ALL three stories! Then you won't get an update for about a week since I will be at diabetes camp. So you will have three of my stories to read on Sunday! This chapter was more of filler, the next chapter will explain more about what happened to Troy on the court. And maybe Troy might wake up…who knows! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. What Happened?

**Disclaimer- Nothing…**

Chapter 25- What Happened?

It had been twenty-four hours since I had last seen those baby blue eyes. Twenty-four hours since he told me he loved me. Twenty four hours since I saw him awake. I was down right scared. I mean miserably scared. I haven't left the room since I entered it. I sometimes wish I could just leave, but Troy wouldn't leave me so I am not leaving him. Even though I could go visit the girls, he did that when I wasn't awake. I got up carefully and started to walk towards the door.

"Gabi, where are you going?" Jack asked

"To the cancer center, where I sometimes volunteer." I said quietly, I opened the door and walked out. It felt like time was going slower than ever, it felt like the world was in slow motion twenty four seven. I wish it would speed along.

I signed in as a visitor when I got to the cancer ward. I walked down the familiar hall ways. I turned at the right corners. I then came to Haley and Becca's room. I hadn't been here since right after spring break. I knocked on the door and entered.

"Gabi!" They both cried together, I smiled weakly and walked into the room.

"Gabi are you okay?" Haley asked

I nodded my head no and broke down crying again, Haley and Becca both pulled me into a hug.

"Gabi whats wrong?" Becca asked me

"Troy got hurt" I cried

"You mean he is in the hospital?" Becca said, I nodded my head

"What happened?"

"Yeah Gabi, what happened?" Haley said

"Well Troy and I got into a fight that morning, and we kinda broke up from it. Well he couldn't play basketball very well that night. He was missing all of these shots left and right. It was the biggest game of the year too. Well after the first courter I left to go get snacks at the concession stand. When I got back all my friends were very pale, they told me Troy had got hurt. I then ran over to him but his Dad and you know Chad well they blocked me from seeing. It was really bad." I said, I then took a deep breath and looked at the girls who were almost in tears.

"What happened while you were gone?"

"I guess he watched me walk out and he had the ball, and the other team came up and pushed him, he then dropped the ball and tripped over the, he finally stopped and tripped over another players foot, his foot bent backwards and his ankle broke, he then fell and hit his head really hard on the court. He has a broken ankle, a concussion, and a broken heart" I mumbled

"He still loves you Gabs" Becca said

"Really? And how do you know?" I asked them both

"Because when he talks about you his eyes sparkle, and he is always smiling and looking at you" Haley said, I giggled and looked at them both.

"Well, I love him still. I just got mad at him"

"Well give him another chance" Becca said

"I will, I have probably said sorry about two million times" I said laughing to them

They both giggled "So, how has chemo been?" I asked them both

"I only have two more months!" Becca said

"I have one month!" Said Haley

"Really? It's about time!"

"Yeah, I am sick of being sick" Haley said, I laughed

"I know, I would hate being sick all the time"

They both nodded there heads, "Gabi, I remember when Troy came in here when you were hurt. He was crying and as sad as you are" Becca said to me, my eyes started to tear up again.

"Well I am scared, sad, and tired" I said to them, I only let a few tears fall down my face.

"Troy wouldn't want you to be sad; he wants to see the happy, fun loving Gabi. He has seen too much of unhappy Gabi he says" Haley told me, I then started laughing.

"He told you that?" I asked, they both nodded there heads.

"He is my lover, I love him" I said with a sigh

They both smiled at me, I then heard the door open, and I looked up to see Chad standing there with an alarmed look.

"He's awake Gabi and he keeps yelling for you and I mean yelling!" Chad said in a hurry, I looked at the girls.

"I will be back later, I promise" I said, I then kissed there foreheads and ran out the door.

"He is really awake?" I said, tears falling down my face, he nodded his head as we flew through the hospital. Once we got to his room me bursted through the door. His parents were surrounding him.

"Troy honey calm down"

"I. Need. Gabi." He said more like screamed I have never seen him like this. I was almost scared. I then tapped Lucy's shoulder. She turned around and sighed of relief.

"Thank god you are here" She told me, I giggled and looked over at Jack, and then Troy saw me.

"Gabs!" He said in relief, I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Hey superstar" I said with a smile, he looked up at me, tears formed in my eyes.

"Mom, dad can we have the room to our selves please?" Troy asked, almost calmer

"Yes" Lucy said, she grabbed Jacks shoulder and pulled him out of the room. I looked back at Troy.

"Gabi…" He started, I looked down at him

"Do you know what you have done to me?" I asked him

"I went through the same thing with you" he said to me

I rolled my eyes "No, Troy I am going back to our fight" I said to him, "I wish I could forgive you about that past month…but I can't" I whispered. He looked at me.

"Gabi, I just. I needed." He then stopped talking, I looked at him, and he was staring at me.

"Thank you" he said after two minutes of silence, I looked back at him.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I was drunk, or when you sat by my hospital bed until you saw the girls" He said to me, he ran his hand through his hair.

"How did you know?"

"I did the same thing baby" He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to his lap.

"I won't go to another party unless you want to go" He whispered into my ear, I smiled and looked at him.

"You can go sometimes Troy, just make sure you fit time for me and your friends" I said, I then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back, his mouth was dry though. I pulled back, "You need to drink some water"

He chuckled "Don't you think I know but I needed a kiss first" He said

"I am sorry" I said

"For what?" He said kissing my cheek

"For hurting you" I whispered

"You did NOT hurt me Gabi, don't you dare blame yourself." He said to me, he lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "Because this isn't your fault"

"But" I started to say

"There is no buts in this situation" He said to me, I looked at him

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"Positive"

"The girls miss you" I told him, he laughed and looked at me

"We can see them before we leave, I promised them a visit a while ago" He said, I nodded his head.

"Were you going to chase after me?" I asked

"Yes"

I then started to cry, his arms wrapped around me "Don't cry, I don't want to see you cry anymore, please" He begged, I then tried to get myself together. I nodded my head.

"Thank you" he whispered, I nodded my head into his chest. I then heard the door open.

"Hey Gabs, can I talk to Troy alone?" Chad asked, I nodded my head and got off Troy's lap. I kissed his lips and his lingered there.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" He said back, I then walked out of the room.

Troy's POV

After I watched Gabi leave the room I looked up at Chad.

"Hey man" I said to him, he looked at me

"Hey"

"So, nobody will tell me how long was I out for?"

"Over twenty four hours, the most scariest twenty four hours ever" He said to me

"Chad,"

"No, Troy. I almost lost my best friend since kindergarten. I think I did lose him" Chad said

I was shocked "What?" I asked

"Ever since you and Gabi became a couple I haven't seen you" Chad said

"You see me at basketball"

"No! Troy before that we used to spend every waking minute together, now I see you for two hours" Chad yelled, I stood back shocked.

I closed my mouth before I spoke "When I get out, I am taking Gabi on a date; she deserves that much from me. After what I did to her, she deserves that much but the next day. It's just you and me. I promise I will make more time for you Chad" I said, he nodded his head.

"Thank You" He said

"You are welcome"

"So what happened at the game after I left?" I asked

"We postponed it, nobody could play, and everybody is still in the waiting room" He said

"Well being them back! We need to get partying!" I cried, Chad laughed

"Will do" He said

As he walked out I called him back "Hey Chad?" I said his bushy hair then poked back into the doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Thanks for being my friend" He smiled

"Thanks for being my friend hoops" He said

He then left, I smiled and looked up at the ceiling, and life couldn't get better.

**Alright there it was! I hope you liked it! It was short I know but I am going to camp today and I don't have much time before I leave so I got to go! LOL. I posted on The Homeless Girls and My Laker Boyfriend too! If you haven't R&R before you should! They are both great stories! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. My Basketball Hero

**Disclaimer- Nothing. I only own the plot; I wish I owned HSM though! **

Chapter 26- Basketball Hero

The bell rang through out the school building.

"Ok class this week I want a report on your hero, the person you look up to. It is due by the end of the week, you are dismissed." My English teacher told us, I stood up quickly and grabbed Troy's crutches. Troy only spent a week in the hospital after he woke up; he has been in therapy for the last two months. Yes, the accident was two months ago and he was still on crutches.

"Here you go baby" I said, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, I am so happy I get this stupid thing off today" He grumbled, I giggled and grabbed his backpack.

He groaned as he stood up, I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you carry two around, hand it over" He told me, I shook my head no.

"Fine but tomorrow and the rest of the school year I get it, you got it" He told me, I giggled again and stared at him.

"What? The boogie man got my face?" He joked I rolled my eyes at his humor. He only laughed at me.

"So do you start playing basketball again?" I asked

"Two weeks after I get it off" he said, we walked towards my car.

"Awesome, well lets go get it off" I told him, I then winked. Once we got into the car I started up the engine and put Troy's and my backpack in the back of the car. Troy climbed into the passage side and I shut the doors and put my seatbelt on.

"I am driving when I get it off" He said quickly, he has been dying to drive but he couldn't, it drove him nuts. I laughed.

"Of course, but you got to get the keys first" I told him, he laughed.

"I will get them" He warned, I turned and looked at him "No you won't" I said smirking

"Getting cocky Montez?"

"You taught me best" I told him, I saw him roll his eyes. I then pulled up to the hospital parking lot. We climbed out and started towards the entrance. I held the keys tightly in my hand.

"So where to after?" I asked

"Chad and I were going to hang out play video games tomorrow, tonight I thought we could just hang out" He said shrugging his shoulders, my face dropped a little, I wanted to spend tomorrow with him.

"Oh ok, I can at least work on my English project" I mumbled, when we walked in Troy went over and signed in.

We waited for a few minutes in silence, and then Troy reached for my hand.

"Gabs, are you okay?" He asked me, his thumb rubbed the back of my palm.

"Yeah, I am just really tired today" I whispered

He kissed my cheek "Are you sure?"

I smiled "Positive"

"Troy Bolton?" The nurse called, "Go get that thing off" I whispered into his ear, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Will do my princess" He then kissed my lips and took his crutches and left behide the flapping door.

***TROYELLA****

"I AM FREE!" Troy yelled as he came through the doors, I looked down and I saw his jeans weren't bulging from the cast, his leg looked thin though. I got up but he came running towards me. I didn't think he should be running yet.

His arms wrapped around me, he spun me around. I then started laughing.

"Troy you are an idiot" I told him, I looked up to see people starring at us. Troy then set me down.

"Not to big of an idiot" He said flashing my car keys, I gasped and reached out for them.

"Troy!" I cried he then started running out of the hospital, oh this so wasn't fair. I slipped my flip-flops off and started chasing after him.

"Troy!" I called; he only turned around and stuck his tongue out. So mature. He then ran right into a wall, I bursted out laughing and caught up to him.

"Oh…that…was…so funny" I said trying to breath, laugh, and talk all at the same time. Wasn't working to well.

He grunted and stood up, "It wasn't that funny" He mumbled

"Yes it was" I said again, he only stared at me. I slipped my hand in his and we walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"Can I drive?" He asked when we were almost to the car.

"Sure, I was only teasing" I told him, I leaned into his side. His arms wrapped securely around my waist. He hasn't got to do this since before the accident. I missed it. When we got to the car I walked over to the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. Troy backed out carefully and then sped away from the hospital.

"So back to your house?" I said

"Yep,"

We then drove home and spent the night together, with his leg cast finally off.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

The next day was wonderful around school, he ran around like a two year old and he wouldn't let me drive, not at all. It drove me a little crazy.

"Hey babe" He said, he sneaked his arms around my waist.

"Hey! You ready?" I asked

We then both walked to the car

He nodded his head as we drove around, I closed my eyes and rested my head back, when I was about to fall asleep the car stopped.

I sat up and took my seatbelt off; when I looked out we were not home. We were at the golf course.

"Troy! This isn't home!" I said with a giggle, he flashed me a wonderful smile.

"No, it isn't but it's the next best place" He then reached for my hand; we walked towards the front where we met with Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, Taylor hugged me while Chad messed with my hair. I pulled away a little.

"Chad, stop" I warned, he shrugged and gave me a hug also. Troy and Chad did they high five thing and he gave Tay a hug. When we started playing and came across the one hole I smiled remembering what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Taylor your turn!" Scott yelled, I laughed. He was so high strung. He couldn't wait for his turn. _

"_Whats so funny Gabs?" He turned and looked at me, I rolled my eyes. _

"_Nothing Scott" I mumbled, he didn't like people laughing at him. I looked away when I saw a boy with an afro putt for it to hit a giant rock, then a sandy haired boy came up for a hole in one, the afro started yelling about a beginners luck. I was sure they had to have been golfing before. _

"_Gabs! It's your turn!" Scott yelled, I was scared and I jumped only to fall backwards off of the hill. I screamed as I started falling, I was waiting to hit the earth but it never came. _

_Instead sparks flew through my body. _

_I opened my eyes carefully to see my eyes staring back into those baby-blue eyes. They were full of concern. He was sweating really bad too, I have know idea if he noticed that. _

_I looked back up at Scott who was freaking out and Taylor was running towards me. _

"_A-are you okay?" He said, I looked up and that's where it all started. _

_End of Flashback_

"Gabs, you spaced out on me" Troy said, he pressed his body against me. He then kissed my lips.

"I was just thinking about that day" I told him

He smirked, "So was I, that's when I broke out of my basketball shell" He said, I let my arms hang around his waist.

"So after this Chad and I thought about playing video games together, that okay?" He asked me, he then kissed my forehead.

"Sure, I don't care" I said, he then kissed my lips.

"You are the best"

I giggled "I could the same about you" I told him.

We then finished our game of mini-golf. Troy ended up winning, Chad began yelling about beginners luck again which made me laugh.

Troy and I drove home in silence, it was comfortable silence though. He held my hand the entire time though. He would start to kiss my hand every now and then. It made me feel loved.

When we got home we both went to his room, Chad was already there waiting. I saw Ashley on Troy's bed.

"Hey Ash! How was school?" I asked her, she starred at me for a moment before answering.

"Let's just say…horrible" I reached over and brought her into a hug.

"Aw sorry babe, you wanna talk about it?" I asked her

She shook her head "Not really, I have homework" She said, she then let loose and left, It left my arms hanging there.

"Okk" I said, I then jumped onto Troy's bed. I saw Chad grab the Xbox controllers. I rolled my eyes; these two would play for hours on end.

"I am going downstairs to do homework and make dinner" I said, I then kissed his lips and walked downstairs.

I grabbed my backpack and set down at the kitchen table, I pulled out my math homework and did it quickly. I then pulled out my English homework, I sighed having no idea what to do about it. I then heard the door open and close. 

"Help!" I heard, I scooted my chair back and raced towards the door to see Lucy carrying a bunch of grocery bags. I laughed and took two of them from her.

She then sighed of relief and then looked at me "Thanks Gabi"

"No problem" I said, I walked back towards the kitchen, and I set the bags on the counter and started to unfill them.

"So how was school?" She asked me, I put a carton of milk away.

"Uh…okay" I mumbled, she laughed a little.

"What, what happened?"

"Ehh…just some hard homework that is due at the end of the week" I mumbled, she looked at me for a moment.

"What is it?"

I sighed and leaned against the counter "I have to write about my hero, I don't know what the definition of hero is in this case" I let my head hang for a moment before I looked up at Lucy.

"Ok, a hero in this case would be who was there for you when needed most, who would take a bullet for you" She said, it then hit me.

"Thanks, it helps a lot" I told her putting some more food away. She smiled, "Your welcome Gabi"

"Gabi!" I spun around to see my sister running at me, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ash! Whats the hell?" I asked her, I let her little arms wrap around my waist.

"C-Chad was being mean to me" She cried, I raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Uh, what did he do?" I asked, I had to suspense all of my laughing.

"He made fun of me for doing my homework" She was really upset over this, what did he really saw?

I groaned "Okay, let me handle this" I muttered, I let go of Ashley and ran up the stairs to see Chad hitting Troy and laughing.

"What did you do to my sister?" I yelled, Chad's head snapped up and starred at me. His face paled a little.

"I didn't mean to make her upset" He said quickly, I starred at him.

"Chad! What did you say?" I yelled

"Whoa, Gabs don't yell." Troy said standing up, was he standing up for Chad?

"What? Don't yell? My sister comes CRYING to me about something your idiotic friend did and you expect me not to yell?" I screamed…no more like yelled.

He raised an eye brow "Of course, I expect you not to yell" His voice boomed, I took a quick step back. I then starred at him.

"Screw you Bolton" I said quietly

"Too late you already did that" He said, I turned around to see him smirking.

"What? Didn't enjoy what we did last night?" I said to him, I then went and pushed him backwards.

"I did very much but"

"Oh no big boy no buts, screw you" I said again, I then walked out and went downstairs.

"Gabs!" I heard him call after me, I didn't look back.

"Gab…" I heard Ashley saw but I was almost out the door, I slammed it shut behide me then began to scream.

"Whoa, Gabs you okay?" I looked over to see Jack starring at me.

My face started to get hot, "Yeah, just a little pissed" I mumbled, he started laughing.

"At Troy, I am guessing" He said, I nodded my head slowly

"Doesn't surprise me, he is stubborn" Jack said, I nodded my head yes in agreement.

"Don't worry, he still loves you"

"I know, but" I groaned again, Jack laughed and patted my back and he guided me back inside. I laughed as he pushed me a little, when we got inside the house Troy and Chad were standing in the kitchen; I instantly frowned and walked over to Lucy who was preparing dinner. I heard Troy groan, I looked at him for a second to see his hand covering his face. I rolled my eyes and walked over towards the table and grabbed my school stuff.

"I am going to the library, I will stop and get dinner" I mumbled

"I could come with you" Troy offered, I gave him a sweet but very fake smile, which he saw right through.

"No thanks, I rather be alone" I then stormed out of the house. I got into my car and speed off to the library, on the way I stopped and grabbed some McDonalds.

When I got to the library I sat down at a table and ate my food quickly, I then started my writing project on the perfect person. I smiled as I wrote even, I laughed at parts, I even wanted to cry, and it was a piece of work to write this, many pages long too. When I looked up I saw it was dark outside and I was the only one left.

"Miss? Its time for you to leave, we are closing up" The librarian said, I nodded my head. I then collected my things. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed towards the entrance.

"Bye!" I said as I walked out, the librarian looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked to my car, when I looked out I saw that life was shutting down, I slowly got into my car and started my drive home.

It was silent, I almost wanted Troy here. I wanted him to start cracking jokes. He would be making me laugh. I then came up to the house, I pulled in and got out, I realized everybody was probably asleep, it was after 11. I sighed as I dragged my feet to the front door. I unlocked it and saw the house was dark, I groaned and I locked the door. I set my bag against the steps and walked upstairs.

When I got to Troy's room, I walked in and threw my shirt onto the floor, I then put on of Troy's t-shirts on, and I slipped out of my jeans and replaced them with Troy's basketball shorts. I put my hair into a messy bun before I climbed into bed. I saw Troy sleeping when I lay down next to him. I kept to my side of the bed, not touching him.

"Gabi" I heard after I got comfortable, I groaned and rolled over.

"What?" I spat, I saw his eyes flash of blue, the only thing that stood out right now in his dark room.

"I am sorry, Chad was being an idiot. I don't know why I stood up for him" He said, he then started to kiss my neck, I jumped out of bed.

"No! You aren't going to fix this with kissing me and sex" I said out loud, I then got off of his bed.

"Gabi! I am sorry, my male parts took over, come back please" He said quietly, I turned around to see his eyes glowing with forgiveness; I sighed and walked back over.

"I am sorry Gabs, I didn't mean to" He mumbled and then kissed my forehead. I smiled softly, "Ok, I am going to bed" I said, I didn't want to say what I was going to say.

"Good night babe" He said, we both climbed back into bed and turned the lights off. I snuggled close to Troy, his body heat making me warm.

"Good night" I then fell into a long sleep.

****TROYELLA****TROYELLA****

"Ok class, I am not going to make you all read your writing projects out loud but three" She then stopped and looked out into the class room. "Three of you will read them to the class and I will draw them out of a can." She said I heard the class groan while I am shaking in my seat. I really want to read mine, which is unusual; I never want to get in front of the class. I looked up the aisle at Troy; his shaggy brown, blond hair was hanging down his neck. I heard him laughing with Chad. He then turned around and winked at me which made my heart crazy. I smiled briefly.

"Ok, first up is a Mr. Chad Danforth" Our English teacher said, I rolled my eyes, this should be good. I heard Chad groan a little bit then he stood up in front of the class.

He took a deep breath and then started "Ok, my hero is Kobe Bryant" The whole class then started laughing. I saw Chad blush a little.

"Kobe is my hero because he is one of the most awesome basketball players ever." He then stood up there awkwardly; I bit my lip from laughing.

"Mr. Danforth is that all you have?" Our teacher asked he nodded his head a little and I bursted out laughing, along with the rest of the class. Chad even gave a little smile, and he shuffled back to his seat. Troy then leaned back and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Ok, next up Sharpay Evens" The teacher said, Sharpay then started to rant on about some Broadway performer, I toned her out. I really hope I am next; I really want to read mine. I sighed and let my head fall against my desk. As I hid my eyes I felt somebody starring at me, when I looked up I saw Troy's eyes looking at me, I sighed and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed towards me; I nodded my head at him. He rasied and eyebrow and then turned away. I then heard clapping; I looked up to see Sharpay back to her seat.

"Thank you Sharpay, I am glad you had more the Chad" She said shooting Chad a teacher glare, we all laughed as he sank lower in his seat. I then saw our teachers hand slip into the bucket of names, I started to pray silently for it to be my name, and I felt like time was going in slow motion.

Her hand entered the bucket and then searched around for a minute, she then started to pull her hand out, and I sucked in my breath as she started to open it up.

She smiled and then looked up "Gabriella Montez, you are up" she said smiling. YES! I was screaming on the inside, I then finally let out my breath that I was holding I walked up towards the front of the room with my papers clutched to my chest. I took a deep breath before I started. I looked around the room before my eyes connected with Troy's.

I tore my eyes away to look at my paper, I then started.

(AN: What she is saying is going to be in italics)

"_I had some trouble writing this, I sat at a table for thirty minutes almost thinking about whom was I going to do, what I was going to do. Who was my hero? Why were they my hero? I then asked somebody, I asked what the definition of hero is in this case, she thought for a moment before saying, a hero is somebody who is there for you when you need them the most, they are somebody who would take a bullet for you in any case. Would save your life, would do anything."_

I then took a deep breath and started up again.

"_This person is my hero because he was there for me when I needed him the most; he would take a bullet for me. I know he would do ANYTHING for me no matter what I ask. It could go from rubbing my feet, to carrying my shopping bags, or just doing the chicken dance to cheer me up."_

The classed laughed, I shot a look in Troy's direction, his face didn't show anything yet, he was probably thinking it was some other guy.

"_This guy is sitting in this room, this guy came to my rescue, this guy gave up his life for me, this guy, is Troy Bolton, that guy is my hero" _

I looked at Troy now, his face shocked. His expression saying that he was beyond shocked, more like he couldn't believe I would do him, it made me smile.

"_Troy Bolton was a jock, he had played basketball twenty four seven. He did runs, went to tournaments, practice every single night, he didn't have a life outside of this. No parties, no girlfriends, no normal life. He was starting to flunk school, his focus wasn't on school, and it was on basketball. He loved the sport, but it was growing old on his, he didn't want to anymore, until he found a loophole: me."_

I took a deep breath and focused on my paper, my eyes were getting blurry from the tears.

"_One day, Troy and Chad disobeyed Coach Bolton, they were supposed to be running but they were actually playing mini-golf. I was there that day, I watched him play, and he was very good too. Chad kept complaining and I remember laughing watching the two best friends do something besides basketball. I didn't know Troy yet, but in a few seconds I would, Troy pretty much saved my life. Scott, Taylor's brother was mad at me for not going up to golf soon enough. When he scared me and I fell of the ledge, I thought I was going to hit the ground but it never came, instead I landed in Troy Bolton's arms, now I am in there forever."_

I looked at Troy, who was wiping at his eyes. I smiled and kept going.

"_We had a steady relationship from there until I hit rock bottom, my mothers boyfriend almost killed Ashley and I. When I was out for those months that is where I was, in the hospital, trying to get over the scariest thing in my life. I remember thinking Troy could help me, Troy could help me. I also remember trying to drive with blood gushing every where. When I got to the gym I saw him practicing, he saw me and came running over. He forgot everything; he forgot about basketball, he forgot that his dad was yelling at him. The only thing he cared about was me; you could see it in his blue eyes that he didn't care about anything else. Troy came back to my house, that is the last thing I remember before blacking out but I know he called the ambulance and he helped Ashley, that was all I could ask for, that all together made him my hero."_

I looked up to see Troy trying to hold his emotions together; he was having a hard time but I took a deep breath and continued.

"_When I woke up in the hospital twenty four hours later, the first thing to mind was Troy. The doctors were in there and they started talking to me. All I wanted was Troy, I kept screaming his name but when he got into the room I remember attaching myself to him, but then the doctor wanted to look and I wanted Troy back. I won. Troy pushed the doctor away, just so he could comfort me. He would do anything. He held me tight to his chest and he didn't let go. He let me cry into his shoulder, I knew he was my Knight in shining armor." _

I smiled when I read that part; it was the same thing he said to me.

"_He was there for me whenever I needed him after that. He quit basketball all together for me, even though he says he didn't don't let him make you think any different because deep down it was for me. I practically made him go and play for the wildcats but he also stood up to his dad which mad me so proud, that is when he totally let me in, that's when I said I love you for the first time. That is when I realized I loved this boy/man. I really did and I was going to let him know that and I did in a very scary way. He held me when I had nightmares or even when Ashley had nightmares. When I was upset he would stop whatever and hold me in his arms."_

I released another breath to see only a few minutes had gone by; wow it seems so much longer.

"_My life started to slowly come back to normal, I started to get closer to Troy, we went to movies, out on dates, hung around the house, and we did everything together. One time we were laying in the living room and he was playing with my feet, and he started playing this little piggy went…it was one of the funniest moments. His mom even caught us, she took pictures secretly, and we have yet to burn them."_

I got the class to laugh again; Troy had a small smile placed on his face.

"_Troy then surprised me, he took me to Florida for two weeks. It had to be the best two weeks of my life. It was amazing, I loved it and it was so beautiful. I want to live there now, because I don't think I want to live any where else. Troy made sure I was always happy even though he made me get on that stupid mummy ride which I still hate. The beach was wonderful, he made is so romantic, we watched the dolphins play in the water while we ate dinner. It was one of the best dates of my life, one it was THE best date of my life; I can't sum it up into words."_

"_You know when I said my mom's boyfriend beating me up almost killing me was the scariest thing that ever happened to me, well I was wrong. It was when Troy was laying on the court, unresponsive, his ankle bleeding horrible. That was the scariest day of my life, when Chad wouldn't let me see him, or when we were on the way to the hospital and I asked Jack if Troy was okay and he looked at me with tears in his eyes and he told me that he didn't know. I sobbed the whole ride there; I thought I was going to lose the person I loved the most. I thought that I was going to die if he did. He scared me to death. I remember the relief when he woke up, I remember clinging to him for dear life and he just held on. We were both fighting tears. What made it worse was that the last time I had talked to him; we had got into a fight. I regret that now, but I am glad we were able to look past that when he woke up."_

Tears were streaming down my face at this point; I only had a little left to read now. It was coming to a close. I took a shaky breath and looked at Troy who looked about the same as me.

"_The next two months were hard, we had to deal with his injury, how to get around. He would get so frustrated it hurt me, I would find him crying sometimes because he couldn't go out and take me places, or he couldn't drive to go get me something I wanted. He __**wanted**_ _to do it for me; he didn't want me to do it. I would help him do a bunch of things that he wanted to do but this was my time to repay him with everything he has done for me but I couldn't carry him around like he did with me, which is what I missed the most. I missed when he would wrap his arms around me when we walked the hallways but I carried his backpack instead which made me feel better all around. It made me feel that he still had his arms wrapped around me; it still gave me that comfortable feeling. Troy and I also became closer during these times, we would just lay around all day watching movies, arguing over different topics until one of us gave in."_

"_I would have to say my favorite one was Spider-Man Vs Superman. He wouldn't give this one up, I kept telling him what man would go around flying with a cape and a wedgies and his color choice was horrible, and he was so known. I mean come on! You have to stay hidden but he would tell me that Spider-man only had superpowers because he was bitten by a spider and he also got wedgies, and why build spider-webs? I mean people hate them. He would always say the same thing until I gave in, so I had to watch superman that night, three times."_

The whole class was laughing again, time for my finally. I looked straight into Troy's blue eyes as I read this.

"_Troy, I don't know where to begin with you. You make me smile when I cry, you make me laugh so hard that I pee my pants and you are just plain amazing. I hate fighting with you, you are my everything any more, I can lean on you for support, and you are my rock. You know how to hold things together when they are at there worst point in life. You are a nice, down to earth guy that I never want to give up to anybody else. I want you to be mine forever. I am sorry for blowing up at you and Chad, I should have listened but we all have our moments, just like you're a few months ago. I love you Troy Bolton and this is why you are my Basketball Hero_" I finished and looked around the classroom, almost everybody had tears running down there cheeks.

I then looked over at Troy, our eye meet and before I knew it he was standing in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist; he had a few tears left on his cheek. I took my small hand to wipe them away. He then brought his thumb up to my cheeks to wipe the last of my tears away.

"Gabriella Montez that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" He whispered into my ear, I blushed and leaned into his chest. "I love you too" He then said, his lips came crashing down on mine. Our lips moved together, all in the same form. When we pulled apart for air the whole class started clapping, I looked over to see them.

"Go Gabi!" I heard a student yell, whistles followed, blood rushed to my cheeks. I buried my head into Troy shoulder who laughed. I then heard our English teacher come over.

"Oh Gabi! That was so beautiful, you have a gift of writing and Troy you know how to wow the girls!" she said, Troy started laughing, his head bobbed a little.

When I started back to my seat, I gave everybody high fives. I then looked at Troy; he brought me into one last hug before we resumed class.

"I love you Gabriella Montez"

"I love you too Troy Bolton that is why you are my Basketball Hero"

**Wow, umm this chapter wasn't hard to write, it was just really sad. This was the last chapter, this is it. This was my VERY first story on here and look where it is? I can't believe it. I felt like I just started this story! It's hard to see myself not writing this one! I loved this story, it was amazing. I am sad to see it go :*(**

**Next, I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers! I want to thank you for ALWAYS reviewing; I couldn't wait to read some of your guys review! They always made me smile and if I got flamed, I just worked harder at what I was doing. I would hope you would pass along my stories to your friends to come read. I hope you do! **

**If I could ask for you to review ONE last time! Just ONE! I would be real happy; you could review the whole story for the first time. I would appreciate one last review from you guys on this story! **

**Last but not least who saw Charlie St. Cloud? If you have wasn't it amazing? And if you didn't you should go see it if you can! It was really good! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks a whole lot! **** I will miss you all and remember My Laker Boyfriend and I will start updating The Homeless Girls more often now! So there are more stories of mine to read, if you haven't go check them out! **


End file.
